The Black Gatomon
by KarumA-chan
Summary: Davis errased himself from the world during a time when Digimon start to get deleted by an unknown human person, his name: Black Gatomon, but what is going on and who is he? R&R please?
1. Chapter 1

Digimon 02

The Black Gatomon

Daisuke fanfic

Writer : Asheron Karuma

DONT OWN!

I was dreaming this the other night, i thought it would be awesome i fit would be changed into a story

Story is set after the battle with Malomyotismon, though it was 2 years ago that ife seen it I cant rewrtite those events, I cant remember them correctly

* * *

**'1 year...'**

Ken was lying in his bed, Minomon was fast asleep beside him on his blanket

Starring at the ceiling he reminded himself now everyday that it was 1 year when 'he' had disappeared, at first they thought 'he' would return smiling as always saying all was well and fine, but after multiple searches they couldn't find him at all

The strangest thing was, when he and Tai returned to his house and asked if they knew where he was, it was to painful to even remember...

They opened the door and met Davis's mom, they asked her about this, but she said that she didn't have a son...

Only a daughter, Jun...

This is what made things even weirder, the next days at school it seemed as if he never existed, h had snuck into the principal's office, checked out the student files but he wasn't in the records anywhere

**Why...'**

Ken still wondered this, he missed him so much, he needed him...

As did everyone else, things weren't the same...

But how could he disappear just like that without a trace.. without telling him where he was going!

Maybe he was dead... maybe he was lost somewhere not knowing who he was...

Or captured by some evil...

Ken twitched at all those possibilities, he got out of bed and walked to the living room, his parents were gone tonight...

They were out for diner, celebrating, they wanted Ken to join them but Ken didn't accept, how could he be celebrating if his best friend was missing...

Ken let himself fall back on the couch, grapped the controller of the TV and turned it on

He started zapping around until something caught his interest, something that made him sit up and even nervous

"We stand here live at the museum of ancient art in Odaiba, recently the police has set of the area with high security..."

On the tv a woman, wearing a business uniform was giving liv broadcast from the Odaiba ancient art museum, in the background the large building stood, stairs going up to the front gates, a large glass loop covered the roof and several smaller halls formed a circle around it.

The police was also visible in the background, pushing off reporters and people who wanted to watch what was going on

Ken, having a strange feeling about this quickly turned on the VCR and pressed the record button, his instincts were telling him to be alert

Suddenly there was a huge explosion, the glass loop in the back ground shattered and glass started to fly all around

The reporter ducked down as did the camera man, but he still kept filming

As Ken watched slowly he could see something jumping out of the loop and within seconds this person landed in front of the camera, only his foot was visible before he jumped off again

Ken quickly ran to the windows, opening the door to the balcony he watched hoping for some trace, to his left he could see smoke in the distance, but nothing else

Confused Ken got back inside and picked up the phone

* * *

-Kamiya residence-

-Kari, it's me Ken-

-Ken why are you calling so late, I was sleep—

-Kari, turn on your television, now!-

for a moment nothing was heard, except for footsteps and later the sound of the reporter and the news

-Ken, what is...-

-I don't know, but it has something to do with the digital world, I'm sure of it... will you come to my house tomorrow? With the others?-

-Yes, sure... I'm going to hang now... see you tomorrow...-

-Bye Kari...-

* * *

Tthe next morning everyone came by Ken's house, some still didn't know what was the big deal

news reporters were talking about a terrorist attack, the media was full of it

when everyone had sat down, Ken turned on his TV

"What is all this about, Ken?" ; TK asked him, still not knowing what was going on, until Kari started to clear thing up a little...

"The media says that this is all a terrorist attack Ken... there is no proof that this has anything to do with the digital world!"

Ken didn't respond, instead he turned on his VCR and started to play the tape

"Watch this"

the clip replayed the live events that happened last night,

Ken paused them at a second after the explosion, through the flames a black figure was visible

Ken pointed at the figure

"If that is a terrorist attack then what is this..."

Izzy put his finger against his lip, indicating that he was thinking the others watched him and waited

"How come this wasn't broadcasted with the news..."

"Maybe they didn't want it to become public..."

"Could be... it could be a digimon, but that doesn't explain why it is in the real world..."

Ken looked down at the floor before he asked...

"Do you think it has anything to do with 'him'?"

then there was silence, nobody said anything for a while

it was then that the beeping of D3's cut the silence

Ken opened his, it was a message of someone called Geni

You have to come to the digital world at once, trouble arises

-Geni

"who is this Geni?"

"Geni helped us in our previous battle, when you weren't Digidestined yet..."

"Well this means we are once again needed, shall we go?"

* * *

The portal to the digital world closed, the group had appeared in a large room, an office.

Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Izzy and Joe were greeted by their own digimon

Both sides were happy to be together again, they hadn't seen each other for a while

When the reuniting was complete a door opened, Geni walked in, followed by two men wearing apprentice clothing, their face cloaked.

"Aah welcome everyone, welcome... you all look well, how has it been?"

Izzy started to speak up

"We're all doing fine-"

"Why did you bring us here?"

Ken cut Izzy off, he was quite angry of being here, he just wanted to know what was going on, nothing else

"Well, I will go directly to the point, follow me please"

Geni walked back through the door, the group following him, the hallway they entered was filled with computers, many robotic digimons were working on them...

"2 days ago, someone tried to hack into our mainframe..."

They continued to walk, until they came to a circular room, in the center stood a pillar with digieggs in breeding cases, the surroundings were filled with computers

"The data the computer contains is highly secret, it contains data of all the digidestined and of all digimon, why this person was after them I don't know... what he is we don't know either, but rumours have gone that he goes by the name Black Gatomon, he's a thief according to some and witnesses say that he isn't a digimon at all..."

Ken's eye widened as did everyone else's...

"Do you have any records of what happened 2 days ago?"

"Yes we have, we have camera's hanging around the place, they were taken out by someone, but we menaced to get some images."

One of the apprentices walked to a computer and after pushing some buttons 4 images started to play.

On all images a young boy ran down the hallway, he was wearing a mask, the mask was black and covered his face until his nose, at the top sides 2 parts were sticking out, at their ending there were 3 little flukes sticking out in yellow (remember Gatomon's ears) he was wearing a cloak, but it wasn't very well visible.

The person ran down the hallway, jumped up in front of the camera at that time the image stopped, the camera must have been broken by that moment

"I am sure that he is coming back tonight, we've spotted him in the area several times, I want you to stay here and act as guards... I want him captured"

* * *

Later in the night the digidestined were remaining in the circular room, from time to time two of them went out to scout the hallways, Izzy was located to vieuw the camera's while the others simple hanged around

"yawn I'm so tired, how long do we have to stay?"

Yolei complained, wandering around the place, walking in circles

Everyone seemed tired, it was 3 AM, and still nothing happened...

Izzy starred at the different screens, all were projecting a different entryway...

TK stood up

"Ill go patrol...anything better then staying here..."

Kari responded as well, she stood up and stretched her self as she followed TK

"Im going too..."

* * *

Kari and TK were walking down the hallway, Kari started to shiver 

"Are you cold?"

"A little..."

TK wrapped his arm around Kari...

Behind them Patomon and Gatomon giggled

Both walked around the corner out of camera vieuw when they met someone on their trail

They froze, in front of them stood this so called thief, The Black Gatomon

This time they could get a clearer view of him, he was wearing his mask, the skin underneath seemed a bit tanned,

This time he wasn't wearing his cloak, but a dark blue sweater, black gloves with small claws on the fingertips, black pants tucked into dark brown boots

The figure didn't move, as did Kari or TK

It was until he started to mumble...

"...You.."

then with great speed he charged at them, giving TK an elbow in his stomach, he fell over and lost consciousness...

Kari froze, not knowing what to do, she quickly bend down to TK as the figure started to fight Gatomon and Patamon

"BOOM-BUBBLE!"

The Black Gatomon dodged the attack and charged at Patomon, striking him with his gloves Patomon flew back against the wall, sliding down K.O.

Gatomon took position in front of Kari, glaring at this person

"Don't you dare touch her!"

The Black Gatomon however showed no interest in her, instead turned around and walked to the other side of the hallway, until Kari spoke again

"Wait, what are you going to do!"

The Black Gatomon hesitated and turned around

"I'm looking for someone and I am sure I can get the data of him from this place..."

Kari's eyes widened as he walked on...

* * *

**In the main room**

Tai and Matt were getting worried about TK and Kari, still no word from them

Both were walking in circles until Izzy started to shout out

"Lost visual to camera 2! He's inside!"

Izzy stood up, but before they could take action smoke started to appear out of nowhere, in seconds the whole room was filled with it

Ken started to cough, asdid everyone else...

He looked around hoping to see anything, in the distance near a computer in the centre he could see a figure typing, Black Gatomon pulled out a disc, entered it into the computer and after a while pulled it out...

Ken charged at him, Black Gatomon seeing him coming, stepped sideways and tripped Ken

As Ken spun around on his back he could see The Black Gatomon jump up, make a back flip and with his claws take a hold of the ceiling, he pulled off the entrance of the air vent and disappeared

Ken was furious, not willing to give up he turned to the coughing Wormon

"Lets go wormon!"

**Wormon digivolve to ... Stingmon**

****

* * *

On the rooftop The Black Gatomon started to make his way to the edge, until Stingmon, holding Ken flew up from below.

He cursed as he spun around trying to run to the other side, but was stopped by Stingmon's attacks...

He turned around facing Ken, smiling he said; "We'll met again, another time"

He then spun around in a circle, waving his hands up...

Suddenly there was a bright glowing light coming from him, Ken covered his eyes.

When the light had faded, The Black Gatomon was gone, Ken cursed under his breath...

* * *

please review! 

And thank you for doing that!

I have 2 active stories now, so it CAN take a while for an update

Questions will be responced to in the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

**Digimon 02**

**The Black Gatomon**

**Daisuke fanfic**

**Writer : Asheron Karuma**

**DONT OWN!**

Still no reviews, doesn't matter

Hope someone will enjoy this story and take the time to read it, most things are still unclear but they will become clearer as the story continues,

In due time everything will me explained

If you do review, thank you for doing so

if you're just going to read this, thank you for reading but please take the effort of reviewing

* * *

The next morning Geni had taken time to check on the others, though they failed on capturing the intruder he was not angry at them 

The younger digidestined were all sleeping and the rest were consoling Geni about what had happened and what they were going to do

Matt was angry after he heard that his younger brother had got beaten up, Sora was trying her best in cooling him down...

Tai : "We're really sorry Geni, he came in so fast, too fast for us to handle"

Geni: "You've apologized to me 5 times now Tai, please I assure you that I am not angry in anyway possible"

Tai sighed as they walked back through the hall to the crime scene, Izzy was busy with the other students of Geni to readjust the computers firewall, to make them more powerful then before and to make sure that everything was still intact

Geni: "Tai, I know you need your sleep, so does Izzy, you all have beengreat help to me but even heroes need their rest..."

Tai and Izzy walked away from the hallway to the bedrooms, underway they started to speak to each other

Izzy: "While you were talking with Geni I took the liberty of checking out the database, I found out what data was taken yesterday..."

Tai: "What did he take?"

Izzy sighed and stopped walking, he looked Tai into the eyes with worry

"He took all data revering to Davis..."

Tai's eyes widened as he lay his hands on Izzy's shoulders and started to shook him

"Do you mean that he's alive?"

Izzy took a hold of Tai's wrist and pulled his arms of his shoulders, in the mean time Ken walked to the doorway, hearing them talk he backed away and hid out of view

"Calm down, I don't know, but if there's still data here about his existence then something must have happened 1 year ago"

Tai's cheerful mood went down into the drain, he starred at the ground

"When he disappeared out of everyone's head, except for ours..."

Ken couldn't believe this, but quickly before Tai and Izzy entered he got back into bed, pretending to be asleep

* * *

In the real world The Black Gatomon was sitting on the edge of a rooftop of a large apartment building, he was looking over the large city, one knee pulled up, his arms resting on it together with his head, the other leg was hanging over the side 

With his left hand he pulled out a small disc from his pocket, he lay it flat on his hand

Suddenly the disc started to hover a bit above his palm, data swirled around it and a small light came from his hand, like a small spotlight with the disc in the centre.

The disc started to swirl around...

Then in front of The Black Gatomon 2 screens opened, one containing a photo of Davis, next to it additional information as his age, birthplace and where he lived, on the other side a small Bio of things that had happened in the time he was in the digital world

The screen scrolled down his bio quickly as The Black Gatomon sighed

Then another beep appeared in the bottom left, a small red button started to flicker, with a blink of his eyes he had selected the button, the disc stopped swirling in his hand and fell down flat in his hand palm...

* * *

Ken was walking circles, everyone had gone home after getting some sleep, as soon as he returned his parents started to worry, he didn't have time for this! 

From the moment he heard Tai and Izzy speaking several hours ago he had been thinking of what may have happened, but seemingly making theories about something wasn't his strongest point...

He sighed as he once again found it it was useless, Minomon starred at him confused

"Ken, What are you doing?"

Ken didn't answer instead continued mumbling and walked in circles until he reached the wall and punched it

"Is it about Davis?"

Ken sighed and smiled at Minomon seriously

"You know me to well Minomon, I was thinking, if all data about Davis had disappeared out of this world as if he never existed at all and there still data about him remains in that digidestined database of Geni, then it must be possible that he's still alive, isn't it?"

"I don't know Ken..."

"That's what bothers me Minomon, I don't know either... but I'm sure th-"

Ken was cut of by the sound of breaking glass from behind him, it was as if something exploded right in front of his window, he heard his mother scream in the other room

Where the window had been was now an empty hole, someone was standing in front of him, a digimon

"Ninjamon!"

Before Ken could respond the digimon jumped up, unsheathed his sword and slashed down, Ken dodged and the sword cut right through his bunk bed, Minomon could barely get away and jumped..

Minomon digivolve to... Wormmon...

Wormmon landed in Ken's arms as Ken took off to the living room, his mother was panicking and ran up to him

"What's going on! I heard an explosion!"

"I don't know either mom! You have to run"

Ken quickly pushed his mom out of the way as a giant star shaped boomerang hit the wall between them, Ken cursed as he ran away to the back of the room, he couldn't get his mother get hurt because of this

"Ready Wormmon?"

But before he could do anything another explosion sounded, the glass in the living room shattered and slowly came down on the ground as if slowed down by time

Ninjamon turned around seeing who his new opponent was, Ken looked as well seeing that it was The Black Gatomon he was surprised, he was even more surprised to see thatThe BlackGatomonwas floating outside his apartment

The wind was blowing through Black Gatomon's cloak, the cape was black, the scarf was standing up (just like the cloak thing of the Akatsuki of Naruto) underneath were the same clothing as last night, the ears on his mask tingled in the wind.

It was after a while that Black Gatomon started to talk, his voice sounded cold

"Ninjamon, you have broken the law code of the dimensions, I am here to terminate you..."

Ninjamon grapped the star shaped boomerang from the wall and glared at Black Gatomon

"And what does a program like you want to do about it, I was given orders and I wont stop until I finish my job!"

Ninjamon threw the star at Black Gatomon, who from under his cape took out a silver pistol, he shot at the star that rotated out of orbit and missed him.

Ninjamon charged at Black Gatomon, trying to lash out to him with his katana

Black Gatomon dodged, then pointed the tip of his gun to the back of Ninjamon's head, Ninjamon eyes widened...

Ken closed his eyes as he heard a soft bang, when he opened them again he could see that Ninjamon had disappeared

The Black Batomon now looked at him and for a moment Ken felt as if he was looking at someone he knew...

Black Gatomon waved his hand, slowly the glass and everything that was broken lifted up, repaired itself and came back to position, he then looked at Ken's mother for a while, who then passed out

Ken quickly got up and ran to her, seeing if she was alright, when he looked up again Black Gatomon was gone...


	3. Chapter 3

**Digimon 02**

**The Black Gatomon**

**Daisuke fanfic**

**Writer : Asheron Karuma**

**DONT OWN!**

1 review :D thank you Wolfkun :D

Yesterday I made notes of the chapter follow ups, no worries for a writers block.

If I could I would explain the whole concept of the dimensional law, but by doing that I would give away too much spoilers, sorry

Just be patient

* * *

Ken still couldn't believe what was going on, he was in shock,

He sat down on a chair right next to the couch where he had lay his mother on, she was sleeping but Ken was still worried of what Black Gatomon had done to her

Ken had his head in his hands, starring at the floor, Wormmon starred at him equally worried as confussed, he slowlyl crawled up to Ken from bellow and starred in his eyes

"Ken?"

Ken didn't respond, Wormmon annoyed jumped up and hit Ken straight in the face, Ken fell back in the arm chair his hands rubbing his forehead, Wormmon was sitting on his lab

"What did you do that for!"

"You didn't listen..."

then from his side his mother started to mumble, Ken quickly got out of the chair and kneeled by her side

His mother opened her eyes and starred at Ken's worrisome face strangely

"Ken honey, what's wrong I was just taking a nap?"

Ken was surprised, he stood up as his mother started to sit up rubbing her head

"You don't remember anything?"

"Remember what, honey, are you sure you're feeling alright, should I get you some water?"

"No, I'm fine, but I think im going to lie down for a while..."

"Alright, I wont bother you until diner then"

Ken grapped Wormmon and walked to his room, surprised to see that everything was restored to normal, he sat down on the chair in front of his computer and sighed

* * *

A singing voice was heard as warm water fell down the shower, Kari was washing her hair as she started singing a lullaby of a song she had heard on the radio

She looked beside her and as if looking for something she opened the curtains of the shower a bit, looking around the corner she saw Gatomon trying to sneak out of the bathroom

"Gatomon!"

Gatomon froze, the hairs on her back standing up straight she slowly turned her head over her shoulder, laughing with fear at Kari who stepped out of the shower and picked her up

"You need a bath sometime, don't you dare to run away..."

"But Kari I can lick myself clean!"

Kari didn't listen, grapped the showerhead and held it above Gatomon, who became soaked in an instant

* * *

With a large pink towel wrapped around herself and a white one around her head Kari walked to her bedroom, Gatomon following her also wearing a pink smaller towel around her and a white one around her head

Kari closed the door behind her, she turned around and screamed

In front of her stood a Gekomon, happily going through her stuff in a drawer case, when he saw her he happily ran up to her

"Kari!"

Kari sighed as she opened the door, Tai was already standing in front of it ready to knock to see what was going on, before he knew it he was given a Gekomon in his arms and the door slammed right in front of his face

Gatomon still in Kari's room sweat dropped as Kari franticly got herself dressed

* * *

Kari got back into the living room wearing her usual outfit, Gekoman was sitting in the living room with Tai both playing a video game of some sort, Tai seeing that his little sister had finally gotten dressed put down his console and turned off the TV

Kari now with a glass of water sat down across Gekomon, putting down her glass she started to ask

"Gekomon, what are you doing here?"

"IT'S TERRIBLE! TERRIBLE!"

Before she knew it Gekomon had jumped into her arms crying, Kari put an arm around him as Tai continued

"What happened?"

"They all disappeared! And now I am lost too!"

Tai was confused even as Kari

"You didn't disappear, you're here with us, you're save"

Gekomon looked at Tai

"You don't understand, I cant stay here! I will be deleted!"

"By who?"

"'Him'"

Kari then put her hand under Gekomon's chin and turned his head to face her eyes

"Don't worry Gekomon, as long as were here no one will delete you, we can bring you back to the digital world"

"Promise?"

"We promise, nothing will happen to you while were still around"

Gekomon hugged Kari relieved, Kari smiled as did Tai and Gatomon

* * *

Kari and Tai walked to the computer in the back of the living room, Kari pointing her Digivice to the screen tried to open the gate until someone spoke up to them from behind

"Stop..."

Kari and Tai spun around, at the entrance to the balcony Black Gatomon stood, he was soaked from the rain outside and seemingly didn't care anything about it

Black Gatomon closed the door behind him and faced Kari, Gatomon and Tai, he sighed before he continued

"I don't know what it is that makes travelling so popular... but ooh well here we go again... Gekomon you have breached the Digimon Dimensional law, I am here for your punishment"

Gekomon backed away, taking place behind Kari, his hands taking a hold of her legs shaking like a chicken

"Wait you cant just delete him! Don't you care for anyone!"

Black Gatomon didn't respond, instead with his right hand he grapped something from underneath his cloak...

Kari's eyes widened as she saw Black Gatomon pull out a gun witch he pointed to the Gekomon behind her

Quickly she turned around and held her digivice in front of the computer screen shouting

"Digi gate OPEN!"

She, Gatomon, Gekomon and Tai got sucked into the portal and disappeared before Black Gatomons eyes

Black Gatomon lowered his gun, his teeth clenched

"Shit..."

* * *

Kari was out of breath when they landed into the tall grass of the digital world, she looked beside her Gatomon and Gekomon were also breathing deeply trying to regain calmness

Tai stuck his hand out for his younger sister, who in return grapped it and stood up, Tai looked around the area to see where they were, they were standing in a field, witch seemed to go on forever, the tall grass waved as the wind blew through them, in the back a full moon was visible and dark clouds past it with rapid speed

Tai turned to his younger sister, taking control of the situation that had lay before them

"We need to keep moving, or at leased hide Gekomon, I'm sure that freak will come after us..."

Kari agreed on this and the 4 started to walk across the fields...

Tai and the others were still walking, there seemed to be no end to this field, Tai looked behind him seeing his younger sister, Gatomon and Gekomon were getting tired he decided to make a short stop

Tai sighed as he sat down in the tall grass, he sneezed after a while, his nose started to colour a bit red and his eyes got watery, damn that hay fever!

He looked up to the sky, after spotting something he immediately turned to Kari

"Kari get down!"

He pushed Kari down on the ground, as did Gatomon and Gekomon

As Tai and Kari slowly got up the could see a small crater at the spot he and Kari sat a few seconds ago

He looked up seeing Black Gatomon floating in the air, he slowly got down to the ground and landed gracefully in the tall grass

"You can't run form me, I can feel any digimon in this world and the real world, running is useless"

"Theres no need to kill him! Nor was there any to almost blow me up and my sister! Gekomon didn't do anyth-"

"SHUT UP!"

Tai silenced and starred at Black Gatomon with his eyes opened

"I DON'T WANT YOU TELLING ME WHAT TO DO OR NOT! There are powers at much higher cause playing here and you know nothing about them, NOTHING! So don't pretend to know everything!"

Black Gatomon pointed his gun at Tai and fired, Tai jumped out of the way only to get hit in the shoulder, Kari quickly checked her brother to see if he was alright

"Gatomon!"

"Right Kari!"

Gatemon digivolve too... Angewomon

Dark Gatomon starred at Angewomon, his teeth clenched as he cursed under his breath

"So you want to do this the hard way..."

Angewomon didn't respond but took a fighting stance

"FINE!"

Black Gatomon waved his left hand in front of him, in the distant where Angewomon was standing black holes started to appear and disappear like explosions but with no sound

The ground hit with the black holes were deleted

Angewomon was quick and went airborne as the explosions followed her, she picked up speed and soared through the air trying to keep ahead of them

Black Gatomon showed no emotion on his face what so ever, Tai looked at him for a moment trying to figure out what Black Gatomon was thinking, Kari on the other hand was still looking at Angewomon with worry

Black Gatomon's eyes widened as he saw that Angewomon was now charging at him, he stopped attacking and took one step back expecting to be tackled by the angel digimon, but to his surprise she flew up right before they impacted

Several feet above him Angewomon opened her bow and aimed down

"Celestial Arrow!"

I big glowing light soared down at Black Gatomon, who jumped back and dodged the attack, the explosion the arrow created did surprise him, he was thrown back by it and stumbled into the the grass, not moving

Angewomon landed in front of him in the crater she had created, she started to walk to Black Gatomon to check if he was unconscious or just faking to be

Angewomon bent down to check on Black Gatomon, his mask had a small rip in it on the nose side, she wanted to pull it off when suddenly Black Gatomon jerked up

"Got ya!"

It was then that Angewomon got blown back by some force, a physical barrier, she made a few flips on the grass before landing

She tried to get up but Black Gatomon was already near her, his gun pointed in her stomach

Kari screamed as it went off and Angewomon de digivolved into a battered Gatomon who fell back in the grass

Black Gatomon didn't look Kari or Tai in the eyes, instead he turned to his prey, Gekomon

He looked around, the Gekomon was nowhere to be found, in the distance he could see him running away, franticly waving his arms in the air

Black Gatomon quickly doubled his speed and took off in the air, his gun was pointed to the Gekomon who was far away in the distance,

Kari left her brother and ran through the grass, trying to find Gekomon in time, she was so close to him when she heard a soft bang behind her, the Gekomon in front of her fell down and got deleted, Kari slowed down her pace and stood in the midst of the disappearing data, she started to cry and collapse, grasping for the earth below her where Gekomon was once standing

"I... I.. promised..."

* * *

back at Tai's location Black Gatomon landed in the tall grass again, he looked at Tai, who glared back at him with pure hatred in his eyes

"ARE YOU HAPPY NOW! ARE YOU GLAD THAT YOU KILLED AN INNOCNT LIFE JUST LIKE THAT!"

Tai shouted at Black Gatomon, who simply stood there and gave no emotion back to him

In Tai's eyes it seemed like he didn't care

"This is my job, my purpose, the thing that I do... I cant change that... I give you one warning, viruses are starting to spawn and it will be soon that it will start to spread over to the real world..."

he then turned around as slowly a bright light started to engulf him, Tai slowly sat up, his right arm clutching his bleeding shoulder

"I thought you were someone I knew! Once long ago! But it seems that person died, didn't he?"

Dark Gatomon looked back at Tai, his mouth showed the emotion of surprise but before anything could be done he disappeared and the light started to fade...


	4. Chapter 4

**Digimon 02**

**The Black Gatomon**

**Daisuke fanfic**

**Writer : Asheron Karuma**

**DONT OWN!**

Another review! Yayness!

Still not many but enough XD

Ife thought of a sequel for after this story, after reading too much Bleach of course and listening to Final Fantasy music, lol

Have fun reading, thanks for reviewing and if you haven't, please do so :D

I think that in the next chapter I will explain the parts of Viruses and programs if all goes well

* * *

In the real world a bright light slowly faded slowly faded on top of an apartment building, in the air a gateway opened and closed.

Black Gatomon fell down on the rooftop on his knees, with his right fist he punched into the pavement, leaving behind a small crater

Tears started to fall down from beneath his mask, he sobbed for some reason

He then leaned back against the fence that was surrounding the rooftop, closing his eyes as flashes went through his mind

* * *

They started with the sound of a heart beat, though there was complete darkness at every 2nd beat an image played off

It was dark in the room, and the image was taken from the floor, in front of him a small blue digimon cried out to him, though he couldn't hear what he was trying to say he could see that the creature had an expression of pain

By the next beats he could see that slowly this creature started to be deleted, then a hand came into the images, witch made him vaguely remember that it looked almost as his own

the hand was trying to grasp the small blue creature but to his surprise it started to show symptoms of deletion as well, when the small creature was gone the screen fell over as if the person had collapsed on the floor, then it went dark

* * *

For a moment Black Gatomon said nothing, only tears rolled down his cheeks...

"I can't do anything right now can I, right V?"

He looked up at the sky as slowly rain started to drop down on him...

* * *

"What happened? Did you get shot by someone!"

Joe was busy on trying to get the bullet out of Tai's shoulder, Tai winched and from time to time tried to pull back his arm only to get a warning from Joe that he would make it hurt even more if he didn't sat still

"Something like that, I'll explain when you're done with my shoulder..."

In another room Kari was sleeping, Gatomon was laying at her side, around her head a bandage and several around her paws

"I want to hear it now... when I'm done with you, you'll be so drugged up that you'll need your rest..."

"Me and Kari had an encounter with our thief..."

"You mean Black Gatomon? Izzy told me about him, weird guy... to hack into a digital computer... what happened then?"

"Well before we met him, Kari found a Gekomon, he was frantic that he was disappearing just like his friends and that he was lost..."

"But theoretically he wasn't since he was with you two"

"Yes, but he was saying something about getting deleted, that's why I and Kari wanted to take him back to the digital world..."

Joe put some antibiotic on a small white hanky and pressed it against Tai's wound, why yelped in pain as result

"And then?"

"...Then he showed up walking into the apartment, he tried to shoot the Gekomon, we fled to the digital world, he found us eventually, we fought and he won, he shot the Gekomon..."

"Is that why Kari is so..."

"Depressed? Yes... we promised the Gekomon that we would protect him but we failed..."

"I wouldn't let that get you down, there are more battles to be fought..."

Joe started to put a bandage around Tai's shoulder

"Yeh I know, but I'm worried about Kari, the guy shot that Gekomon with no emotion on his face at all, he was looking just like Ken could when he was still emperor..."

"Kari will be fine, she'll talk to you about this when she's ready, what are you planning on doing now then... if that guy is deleted digimon without a good reason something must be done"

"I was thinking the same thing, that's why I came up with a plan..."

"I see, well I'm done with your arm, strange though there's no bullet inside at all, just get lots of rest and don't you dare lead that plan of yours, you're to injured!"

* * *

the next day everyone gathered at Kari's house, Matt was angry at Tai for taking such great risks the night before, TK as like everyone else were worried about Kari, she didn't say a word and just sat on the couch starring at her feet with Gatomon in her arms

"You could've gotten yourself killed, Tai!"

Matt pulled off his jacket and hung it over his chair, he sat down before Tai could even respond

Cody and Yolie were still confused about what had happened, no one had been informed yet beside Matt and Joe

Tai sighed as he sat down on the couch beside his sister, his left arm was now hanging in a cloth that was tied around his neck (A.N. : wtf is such a thing called o.o;)

"You all may wonder why I am banged up and Kari is... so quiet"

Tai starred at his sister for a while before he continued

"Well yesterday..."

* * *

Tai told the others what had happened the night before, how Black Gatomon started to shout at him and eventually tried to shoot him, how the Gekomon disappeared and the warning they were given about viruses slowly coming over to the real world

The others were shocked, TK sat down on Kari's other side and wrapped his arm around her

( A.N. 3 person couch :P)

Kari slowly started to sob as she turned to TK, both hugged each other and Kari started to cry

"It's ok... Kari, it's ok"

Yolie starred at her friend with sorrow and anger in her eyes, she stood up and made a decision

"If that freak thinks he can suddenly delete digimon like THAT! He's got another thing going!"

"I agree, we have to stop him, maybe someday hell even target one of our digimon, we may never know!"

Ken didn't reply, he simply sat there with a glass of water in his hands, starring into the cold glass he listened to the others, he didn't dare tell them that he was also targeted by a digimon and that in fact Black Gatomon saved his life

TK looked up at the group before he started to speak up

"We should capture him somehow..."

Cody responded to this

"But how, he can teleport to the digital world and the real world, that's what Tai just said"

"Even if I personally have to break his legs to eventually get him I will try! If anyone hurts Kari he personally gets to do with me!"

Matt looked a bit worried at TK, he had never seen so much anger in his little brother but then again, TK was just protecting Kari...

Ken also looked at him, as did everyone else, but Ken on the other hand didn't think like the others did, he didn't think of Black Gatomon as a cold merciless killer, Black Gatomon must have had a good reason for doing this in the first place, it was after a short pause that he started to speak

"What about this thing about viruses?"

"I will try and find out what he meant by that, that's why I wont be joining you all on this little hunt..."

Tai smiled as he looked at Izzy

"You can rely on Izzy to find out what you need!"

Cody who was still a bitt quiet looked at the ground before he said

"So, what are we going to do now then?"

"Easy, we lay a trap and capture him..."

Ken was still very uneasy about this all, they started to sound like the digimon emperor he once was, this didn't feel right at all

"How are we going to lure him out?"

Yolie held Poromon up high

"Well Poromon, it seems like you're going to shine like a star!"

Poromon freaked out on fear


	5. Chapter 5

**Digimon 02**

**The Black Gatomon**

**Daisuke fanfic**

**Writer : Asheron Karuma**

**DONT OWN!**

I have returned !

I Wanted to game tonight but seemingly to much Lagg has stopped my free time to do so . ;

What else should I do... FANFICTION!

3 reviews now, I would love to get more but even with 3 I am happy that at leased some people are reading my story , thank you verry much :D

I will not explain the viruses in this note, MHUHAHAHA! To bad for you :P but be happy that the newest chapter is being put on tonight ! XD lol no biggies in that but ... ooh what the hell am I saying... ill just start the chapter now . ; excuse me

* * *

"Help me!"

it wa slate at night as a soft voice was heard over Odaiba, The factories near the docks were all empty, no one was working at this hour of night and on one of the rooftops lay a small stray digimon, or so it seemed

"Help me!"

the building it was lying on had a small house, witch entered to the staircase, the door slammed open and Yolie started to shout out

"POROMON WITH MORE _FEELING_, C'MON!"

Poromon starred back at Yolie with an expression that he was quite bored standing alone on a rooftop, Yolie was imitating how to express more feeling in the yell and he sighed, whispering under his breath

"If you know it so well, why don't you stand here... its freezing..."

Yolie of course heard this and started to shout at at Poromon who sighed

"Just do as you're told ! Or should I lend you out to the football team!"

Poromon took a deep breath before he started to shout out at such a tone that even Yolie had to cover her ears

**"SOMEBODY HEEELP MEEE!"**

* * *

Black Gatomon was jumping from rooftop to rooftop, no signal for something anywhere...

It was strange for him to not be able to do something for a whole day...

He stood still and looked over the city, the bright lights of vehicles below him and lights of stores, nightclubs filled the streets...

Then a red beep appeared, with the blink of his eyes he opened a screen...

The screen showed Poromon lying helpless on a rooftop, Black Gatomon was confussed

"Poromon?..."

He mentally started to talk to himself

'Show location...'

another screen opened up beside the one of Poromon, it showed a map, at a place near the docks a small red light started to flash, after a few seconds it closed and Black Gatomon ran off in the direction of the docks...

* * *

Poromon was getting tired, it was slowly starting to rain as he sighed and once again made a pleading cry for help, this time not as enthusiastic as the previous

That was untill he heard footsteps behind him, Poromon hopped around and saw Black Gatomon walk up to him

Poromon was a bit frightened as he tried to hop back and away from him

Black Gatomon looked down at him

"What's wrong, Poromon..."

"GOLD RUSH!"

Black Gatomon looked up as he saw the floor beneath him starting to crumble, he jumped back to avoid the hole as he got struck in the back by Angemon

He fell forward on his knees as he saw the digidestined walk out of the small building

"Ready Poromon!"

"Always!"

Poromon digivolve too... Hawkmon!

Hawkmon digivolve too... Halsemon!

"Lets go Kari!"

"Right!"

Halsemon... Angewomon... DNA Digivolve too... Silpymon!

Black Gatomon cursed as he slowly got up, he didn't understand this at all, were they trying to kill him?

He was left with no choice to fight, knowing that he shouldn't kill a digidestined he also knew what would happen if he himself was deleted...

* * *

Izzy was in his room busy behind his computer, he was analyzing every bit of the Digital World again, making notes of abnormalities and such...

He had found something, something strange indeed, the digital patterns of the Digital World showed abnormalities, it almost looked as if something else was trying to slowly take every bit of data and change it into something completely different...

"Like a virus... hmm"

Izzy had stumbled upon the truth, It started to make sense now though...

But he couldn't stop the current events, they clock was already ticking, he kept searching untill he found out what was going on

The Data numbers that rolled down a small window were data of the Digital Worlds, if a virus would infect it it would mean that abnormalities would occur, witch started to make sense after digimon started to appear in the real world...

But why was he deleted...

Izzy started to dig further, hoping to find out more about this 'virus'...

"Infect and destroy... Infect and... That's it!"

Izzy had found out the reason why... Tentomon had a small chat window open for himself, he heard Izzy talking to himself for the moment and decided to ask what was going on

"Ooh, its really simple, A virus only becomes active after it has infected most of the data it needs to feed on, like a parasite! This must mean that the digimon that showed up in the real world got infected somehow, and that's probably why they got deleted before they could do any harm!"

"Uuhm, Izzy if that is correct as you say...Doesn't that mean that Black Gatomon is like... innocent?"

"Afraid so, I could try and e-mail the others... but I'm afraid its already too late..."

* * *

"STATIC FORCE!"

Black Gatomon crashed down in the rooftop below him, he slowly got up again, he was tired, his breaths were deep, his mask and clothes ripped to shreds, blood made a small trail out of his mouth and down his arm indicating that he was hurt somewhere

On the other side of the rooftop the group was standing, all of them glaring at him as if he were the devil himself somehow, yet one person wasn't glaring at him...

Ken was standing in the back of the group, Wormon still in his arms, he looked at the fight with pity and sadness... he never wanted it to turn out like 'this'!

Wormon starred at him seeing the worry in his eyes but said nothing for the moment.

TK had tried to make Ken digivolve Wormon to help the others but he ignored his request, he didn't want to fight, they couldn't make him...

Black Gatomon slowly got up as he started to cough, he fell bak on his knees as blood poured out of his mouth...

After a few coughs he looked up

"GOLD RUSH!"

Black Gatomon's eyes widened as he jumped up dodging Digmon's attack

"HAND OF FATE!"

Only to be struck in the back by Angemon and to crash back down on the rooftop...

He slowly got up again...

'I have to get out of here, I cant just die like that!'

Black Gatomon waved his hands into the air as a bright light started to engulf him from below

In the back Ken saw this

'Is he trying to run away?'

Ken's eyes widened at this thought as he dropped Wormon, before he actually knew what he was doing he ran into the battlefield, as the light grew brighter the others started to cover up their eyes

"KEN!"

Ken jumped into the bright light, putting his arms around Black Gatomon's neck who was equally surprised...

When the light faded both were gone...


	6. Chapter 6

**Digimon 02**

**The Black Gatomon**

**Daisuke fanfic**

**Writer : Asheron Karuma**

**DONT OWN!**

FINALLY! It took me lots of will power to get THAT off my back !

Now I can cheers work on the chapter I SO LONG wanted to write :D

Yayness!

Also about the viruses :

Viruses are started to infect the data of the digital world and also the digimon, making them evil and such...

Thanks to the virus, digimon are being digiported to the real world, and before the virus activates itself the digimon has to be destroyed, seemingly Black Gatomon doesn't have a virus scan in his program XD

Thank you for reviewing ! Reading ! and ENJOY!

* * *

Ken was keeping his eyes closed as he could feel himself falling, he was still holding onto Black Gatomon as for a moment it seemed that they were floating and the next they were falling, the voices of his friends were gone witch made him think that they must have gone into the digital world...

For a moment he felt nothing, then it seemed that they were falling into a tree, small twigs started to break as they fell through them, making small scratches on his arms and legs

Ken was scared, they could die if some mistake was made in their fall, both he and Black Gatomon then crashed on a rather large twig, Ken didn't feel anything and only heard a small stud, for a second they stopped falling, Ken opened his eyes only to see that Black Gatomon had crashed down on the twig first...

He also saw that Black Gatomon had his arms wrapped around him, his arms were all cut open by the twigs and blood was streaming out of them, Ken took a good look at his face, witch was still masked of course...

He saw that more blood was streaming from underneath the mask, Ken was worried when he saw this...

He had to do something, but before he could take action he heard a crack and before he knew it they were falling again...

Ken had his eyes closed as he felt himself and Black Gatomon hit the ground, there was a large amount of leaves covering the ground witch made the landing a bitt more pleasant but still very painfull, Ken slowly sat up and rubbed his back witch was hurting...

He saw that he was sitting on top of Black Gatomon, he quickly got of him and shook the person...

"Ooy, are you alright? OOY!"

Of course he wasn't alright, Ken could tell just by looking, but he wanted to make sure if Black Gatomon was conscious, seemingly he wasn't...

Ken started to examine the youth, his arms were all cut open by twigs and there seemed to be a lot of blood coming from his right shoulder and head...

He needed medical attention and fast, but Ken had no idea where they were

Yes in a forest... but Ken had never been here otherwise he would've been going by now...

Ken starred at the blood stream that was coming from the youths head, he was worried about that wound

He took off his grey jacket and ripped the sleeves off, before pulling it on again, his arms only had a few scratches, Black Gatomon had protected him when they were falling, but why...

Ken slowly reached out to the mask... he hesitated, a person wears a mask with a good reason...

For a moment he didn't want to take it off...

But thinking that this was to save the person's life he grapped it and slowly pulled up it

His eyes widened in shock as he saw who was underneath it

* * *

"KEN!"

Cody was shouting his name as he walked around to rooftop, TK and the others were in the back, Wormon was worried...

"He went to the digital world didn't he?"

Kari nodded as they decided to start their search there

* * *

'Davis'

**The person he fought with when they first met**

'Davis..'

**The person who took the decision of becoming his first real friend**

'Davis...'

**The person who always stood up for everyone when times went dark**

'DAVIS...'

**the person he loved so much...**

"This cant be happening... this must be some kind of trick..."

Ken was still leaning over Davis, he was frozen and has been that way for several minutes as he looked at the battered face of his friend

The mask still in his right hand with a tight grip on it

"Why..."

Ken was pondering this question inside of him over and over again as he let go of the mask and took a hold of Davis

He started to shake him roughly as he shouted in his face

"WHY! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME! WHY DID YOU GO!"

Ken started to sob as he slowly let go of Davis, who faintly fell back in the leaves below him, Ken leaned over him and started to cry and whimper

"You could have told us anything.. anything, more then this... you were gone... I missed you so much..."

Ken was tired from crying and shouting at Davis, he leaned over him

He knew he had to stay awake but he was SO tired at the moment, let alone all this was more then he could handle in one hour...

Slowly his eyes started to close and darkness took over him

* * *

It was about an hour later that Ken woke up, something was shinning in his face froma far distance...

slowly he sat up, his left arm still located on Davis's chest, with the other he he gazed in the distance as more lights appeared from somewhere away from him and they started to close in on him

"Ken! Are you alright?"

Then the lights shinned on Davis who was lying next to him, Ken said nothing and for a moment there was silence

"Ooh my God..."

this was all that was heard of from the others, they were also frozen from shock of seeing their old friend and leader lying battered on the ground

"Ooh God, it that!"

"Davis?"

* * *

Ken didn't remember much of what happened after that, he was tired and still in shock...

They had brought him and Davis back to the real world, during the journey none said anything..

God knew what Kari was thinking right now, or the others for this instance...

TK had send a message to his brother and Tai, informing them that they had found Davis, but didn't say that he was indeed Black Gatomon, Tai had mailed back that they could stay at their place and that Joe was already underway with doctors equipment

The only thing that Ken had remembered that the journey was taking forever, maybe because of the shock, or because no one said anything during their walking time

He was lying on Pegasusmon, Ken looked beside him at Davis who was lying on his back on Nefertimon

He starred at him for a while, still asking himself how this was even possible and why Davis was dressed up as Black Gatomon...

After a while he turned his gaze back to the stars above him, they were still walking in the forest but there were less trees now, indicating that they were near the forests edge...

He closed his eyes as sleep over took him

* * *

When Ken had opened his eyes he found himself lying on the couch at Tai and Kari's place, he could hear the others in the kitchen, Matt and Tai were fighting and their yells were ramping through the whole apartment, He looked around him, almost everyone was there but they all starred at the ground in silence

He slowly sat up, but a dizzy spell overtook him and he almost fell of the couch on the floor, if it hadn't been for a hand that gentely pushed him back

Ken blinked a couple of times before seeing that it was Joe who had pushed him back on the couch

"Be carefull, you may have a concussion..."

Ken smilled at him as he slowly lay back on his pillow

"Where is he?"

"Sleeping.. he was hurt pretty bad..."

Ken wanted to ask more but Joe shut him up

"You need your rest... we all do..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Digimon 02**

**The Black Gatomon**

**Daisuke fanfic**

**Writer : Asheron Karuma**

**DONT OWN**

**Don't own AIR and everything that has something to do with AIR either!**

**So don't own the song!**

Ok so now you know that Black Gatomon is indeed Davis :D

Well that answers that question, but not all in answered yet

Ife also wrote out the note script for this story and made 3 more sequels witch I will write out in due time

When this story is finished I will continue with my story Memory of a dream, witch is currently on hold because I am a bit out of a Gundam Seed Destiny mood and there fore find it boring and hard to write chapters, I will have a Gundam Seed Destiny marathon again to remember myself why I love the series so much

Well on with the story, hopefully this chapter will be longer then my last one, it seems that the chapters keep on getting shorter, and that's not a good thing o.o;

**Thank you for reviewing and please do so again and if you cant enjoy the story**

The Under Data : something I came up with sometime ago, if a digimon, program or virus dies his data gets send to the Under Data, witch is like an underworld of the Digital World, Digimon eventually get reborn there into eggs and get transported back to the real world, viruses stay there to wander around there for an eternity

* * *

Davis groaned as he slowly opened one of his eyes, a vague light was coming from the windows in front of him, by the time he realised he wasn't in the digital world nor in the Under Data

Then where was he...

He looked around the room a bit more from his lying perspective and also found out that he his head and shoulder had been bandaged

'Could this be...'

Davis slowly sat up, he was dizzy and his chest hurt, indicating that some of his ribs were indeed bruised and maybe even broken...

He looked at his arms, they had bandages around them as well, and opened his left hand witch had a tattooed symbol in the centre of his palm

He narrowed his eyes at the thought of the others that probably found him, the thought that must have gone through Kari's mind...

How hard must it have been to see the person that kills the things she cared for so much to see that person be her best friend that she thought she lost years ago...

Davis cursed under his breath at that thought, his eyes getting a bit watery only thinking of how disgusting he must have been in their eyes...

Deep inside he wished he had erased their memories as well...

Then a door opened at his left side, his eyes wandered up at the person standing in the doorway

"...Kari..."

Davis his eyes were shocked to see Kari standing there, she was holding a tray with medicine and food but her eyes betrayed the fear she had for him, he knees were shakking as the tray fell down on the ground, the glass with water shattered and soaked through the carpet, the small pills flew around the ground

Davis looked up again as the door shut loudly...

He started to stare in front of him, as he heard yelling from behind the door

"I cant do this! I just cant Tai!"

He could hear Tai and TK as well

"Calm down Kari, you cant just stop looking him in the eyes as if he doesn't exist..."

"But I just can't! He kills them, he's a murderer now and I CANT!"

Davis's his eyes turned to slits as the yelling continued, he leaned his arms on his knees and simply starred at the empty space in front of him

'I CANT TAKE DO THIS ANYMORE!"

Then there was a sound of another door shutting and then silence

* * *

It was after about 5 minutes that the door reopened again, Davis didn't look up to see who it was that had entered the room

He could hear that the glass pieces were being picked up and that they were placed on the tray

Someone picked the tray up and walked out of the room, returning a moment later

He heard the person sit down next to him and that he put something down on the ground, probably a new tray

"Are you planning on looking away the rest of your life?"

Davis didn't reply, his eyes remained slits as he starred in front of him

He could hear from the voice that it was Matt who had come in

"Davis, please listen to me... were worried right now and we want to know what's going on.."

Davis still said nothing, that was untill a hand jerked him from his position to face Matt

He was now starring right into Matt's eyes, he could see despair in them and slowly tears started to come forth in his own eyes

"Please Davis, this isn't just a joke!"

Davis still said nothing, instead he avoided meeting Matt's eyes and starred at the ground below him

"I... don't know whats going on precisely, but I can't tell anyone..."

Matt released Davis who turned away from Matt, Matt wanted to stand up and leave when Davis started to speak again

"I... I got Veemon deleted... I hurt Ken... I killed digimon and I did something horrible to Kari... I didn't wanted anyone to be involved, I still don't want it... I just cant tell you... Or you'll end up hurt as well..."

Matt stood still for a moment listening to what Davis had said and listened as he slowly started to cry

"I... I cant be forgiven for what ife done... and it doesn't stop..."

Davis started to cry as Matt crouched down again and put his hand on Davis's shoulder

Davis then did something unexpected, he turned around and dug into Matt's chest crying and whimpering

"I... I'm scared...Matt I'm so sorry..."

The door to the room was still open and the rest of the group all beside TK and Kari could hear what Davis had just said, they were all starring at them both all beside Ken, who was still starring at his feet

* * *

About 30 minutes later Matt left the room, he shut the door behind him, still inside Davis whipped the tears from his face

"Start repair program..."

A screen opened in front of him with a small bar that went from 0 to 100

It had white letters above it

**-Repair program starting-**

Then the bar started to fill up to 100

**-Program complete-**

**-Starting repairs... please stand by-**

The screen closed again as Davis fell back on the mattress and closed his eyes, drifting into a deep sleep, slowly his wounds were rebuilding to their original healthy state as data swirled around them

* * *

In the other room the group were discussion what they were going to do now

"Is that what happened to Veemon, did he get deleted?"

"Gues so... but we can bring him back right?"

"He should be reborn as a digi egg, all we need to do is find him..."

"But that still doesn't help us anywhere, we still don't know what the hell is going on"

"Maybe I can explain that..."

The other looked up, the front door opened and Izzy walked in, under his arm he had his laptop

"Well for a part... I don't know much but more then you guys probably do..."

* * *

"You see I did some research on the data stream of the Digital World, I found out several things..."

Izzy clicked open his laptop and everyone gathered around it

"There are viruses trying to infest their waay into the digital world, witch only makes sense since the Digital World is all data form computers etcetera, but it is possible for a virus to infect a digimon..."

Izzy played a small flash movie he made, in witch a badly drawn Agumon was running around in the digital world and stumbles upon a black slime thing witch started to surround him and get inside him

"I think that because of the virus the digimon come to the real world, and like a real virus activates itself after infecting the data it needs... making the digimon evil... or something else, I'm not sure about that yet..."

at this time TK walked into the living room, he and Kari had been spending time at the balcony after she had her fit with Tai and everyone else

he overheard Izzy conversation and asked as he walked in

"Is that why they get deleted?"

"Possibly yes... but how that is possible I am still uncertain of..."

Tai looked at Tk for a moment before asking him

"How is she doing?"

TK walked to the kitchen and grapped a glass, filling it with water

"She stopped crying sometime ago, she wanted to be alone... And he?"

TK looked over his shoulder at the room where Davis was lying

Matt answered

"Same situation, he broke down..."

It was then that the door to the room opened, Davis slowly walked out and everyone starred at him for a moment, amazed

"You should be in bed! You're hurt!"

"I... I'm fine for now... where is she?"

The others were still babbling about Davis getting back to bed, TK on the other hand ignored them and put his hand on Davis's shoulder

"The balcony... It's good to have you back Davis..."

"TK I'm... I'm sorry about what hap-"

"Don't be, that's all in the past..."

* * *

Kari was leaning forward in the railing of the balcony, the wind was blowing hard and her hair was dancing in the wind...

She looked sad as she overlooked the city infront of her

Then a door opened and closed and Davis walked into the balcony

Kari didn't look to see who it was, instead replied cold

"Go away..."

then there was a short moment of silence before Davis started to talk

"I'm not going to leave you again..."

Kari's eyes widened as she recognized Davis's voice, she turned her face away from him as he walked closer to her

"I just wanted to say I'm... sorry..."

Kari's eyes widened as she heard Davis walk away from her again

Davis had his hand on the doorknob when he felt Kari lean over him from behind, h heard her cry

For a moment he just starred at the ground and after a moment he turned around and took her in his arms, he slowly started to cry as well...

**-interlude play song : Air Game OST Aozora. Track 23 DON'T OWN!-**

Ano umi doko made mo aokatta tooku made  
_That ocean, blue as far as the eye can see  
_Ano michi doko made mo tsuzuiteta massugu ni  
_That road, leading straight on forever_

Ichiban hayaku sunao ni waratta mono kachi  
_The first person to laugh obediently wins  
_Ichiban sukina ano hito waratteru  
_I'm laughing with that person I love most of all_

Dare yori mo tooku ni itte mo koko kara mata waratte kureru?  
_Even if you travel farther than anyone else, will you laugh for me here again?  
_Hitomi o tojireba futto natsu no hi no nioi  
_When I close my eyes, I catch a whiff of a summer day..._

Ano kawa asonderu futarikiri dorodarake  
_We are playing together in the river, getting muddy  
_Ano kumo otteiru todoitara shiawase to  
_We are chasing a cloud, and will be so happy when we reach it_

Ichiban hayaku kono saka no bottamono kachi  
_The first person to the top of the hill wins  
_Ichiban suki na ano basho mezashite  
_I'm reaching out for that place I love most of all_

Takusan no omoide ga aru hoka ni wa nani mo iranai gurai  
_I have memories enough that I need nothing else  
_Hitomi o tojireba sugu ano umi no nioi  
_When I close my eyes, I can smell the sea..._

Mata natsu ga kuru giniro ni hikaru  
_Summer has come again, shining silver light_  
Suimen ni utsusu futaribun no kage  
_Casting our shadows on the surface of the water_

Dare yori mo tooku ni ittemo koko kara mata waratte kureru?  
_Even if you travel farther than anyone else, will you laugh for me here again?_  
Hitomi o tojireba futto ano hi no aozora  
_When I close my eyes, I catch a glimpse of the blue skies of that day..._

* * *

I recommend AIR to those who love sad stories, the song is also verry sad 


	8. Chapter 8

**Digimon 02**

**The Black Gatomon**

**Daisuke fanfic**

**Writer : Asheron Karuma**

**DONT OWN**

Finally time for a next chapter :D

Thank you for reviewing again and enjoy the story!

* * *

When it started... 

I don't precisely know, I don't remember much of what happened before I realised who I was and what I had become

I think it was in the time after our final battle, how I got infected at that time, I don't know...

I don't want to remember fully, I can't remember fully either...

I remember that after our battle with Malomyotismon that I had introduced Veemon to my family, they accepted him, thanking him for watching over me and saving the world...

I was happy that h got accepted, Veemon had always wanted to taste mom's diner, I had talked a lot about her good cooking but never had the chance to give some of the food to him

I was happy to share Veemon with everyone, Jun sometimes kidnapped him to her room, putting make-up on his face and letting him wear goofy dresses witch she started to make, I thought they looked stupid but was happy that Veemon found a new playmate

I now remember that it was sometime after we went back to the digital world that I started to have these attacks...

I don't know much about how they became to existence, but I do know they started this problem

* * *

"C'mon V! We're going to be late again!" 

It was on a Sunday morning that I and Veemon were running down the fields, I was looking at my Digivice, running to the location the others were, who had probably already started the pick nick

We were having a pick nick with everyone, Mimi was back in New York so we thought it would be fun to get together in the Digital World, since we can be together then...

And me and Veemon were late again, I had overslept, as I always do on Sunday but I had forgotten that I needed to get up early...

"Wouldn't it be faster if you let me digivolve?"

Veemon was running beside me at that time, I agreed on this and let him digivolve into Raidramon...

* * *

For a while we were ridding through the fields, I was on Raidramon's back... 

I smiled as I felt the wind through my hair and the sunshine on my skin

I remember that the weather was really good that day and that nothing could get our mood down...

"Hey what's that?"

Raidramon stopped running for a while and we looked out into the fields, a small black dot was visible a few miles from our location...

I and Raidramon grew curious and rode to the spot

* * *

I stepped of Raidramon when we came to the location, we had found a digiegg of some kind 

I might have been a digidestined for quite a while now, but I knew nothing about digieggs...

Tai and Izzy could just tell what species came out of witch egg...

I picked the egg up and started to study it with curiosity...

After I looked around

"What could a digiegg possible do here in the middle of nowhere... I thought they always came out of that village place Tai is always talking about..."

Raidramon wanted to respond but the egg suddenly started to shake, I put the egg down thinking that it would hatch...

But instead of something coming out it exploded right into our faces...

I could feel the green slime running down my face, I felt disgusting, but after a while I started to laugh...

As I laughed the slime started to dissolve into data and disappear from our skin...

At the moment we could only imagine this as being a prank from some digimon, we didn't think that we could get infected and that this egg was carrying a virus into the digital world...

* * *

"Why are you so late!" 

I sighed as I stepped of Raidramon's back, Yolie was started to irritate me with her constant yelling, if I could I would yell back at her... but at the moment I wasn't in the mood for it...

I just smiled and apologized to everyone for getting so late...

The rest of the day was fun, after eating together we all went to a lake and finally in the afternoon I had a chance on getting with Kari alone

* * *

"Uuhm Davis?..." 

Me and Kari were sitting at the edge of the lake, our feet both tangling in the water below and the sun was slowly setting in the west, I looked at her into her beautiful brown eyes

"After what happened... I have tried to say this before but..."

She started to blush, as did I... I could only think of one thing she was going to say...

I love...

"Thank you..."

I nearly fell over into the water when she said this, she looked worried for a while and then started to giggle...

I was astonished of what she said...

For the rest of the evening she watched TK for most of the time, I grew jealous as always...

* * *

Later in the evening Ken and I were walking home, we both had to go the same way... Ken only lived a few blocks away from me 

I turned the key into the door to the apartment building when he stopped me

"D...Davis..."

I turned around and looked at him strangely, Ken never mumbled to me...

I knew that he only did it when he was nervous and by that time his face was blushing red and he started to stamper...

"I...I wanted...to say that..."

I sighed and looked at the clock, it was nearly 11 PM now and I really had to get home...

"NEVERMIND!"

I looked strangely as Ken still nervous started to shout out at me...

I shrugged and opened the door behind me

"G'night Ken!"

I looked over my shoulder but Ken was already walking away from me, I didn't respond but went inside...

* * *

**Data...**

**I don't know why, but I was falling...**

**It was as if I was being transported into the digital world but I simply kept falling, falling through large parts of data**

**I looked behind me, I could see the rest of the world slowly falling away from, Kari, Veemon and my family, my friends...**

**I tried to reach out to them but I couldn't get back...**

**I tried to yell but no sound was coming out of my mouth, I couldn't go back for some reason...**

**Then there was darkness, I was already panicking of what I should do now and when I was greeting with only darkness I screamed...**

* * *

Davis woke up with a yell, he sat up only to be greeted by a soft pain coming from his chest... 

At the same time Chibimon hopped back on his bed, seeing Davis in pain was something he wasn't used to...

"Davish? Davish, what's wrong..."

The pain slowly started to fade away as I looked into Chibimon's worried eyes...

"N.. Nothing, just a bad dream..."

Davis leaned his head on his right hand as he started to take deep breaths

"Only a bad dream…"

* * *

The next few days weren't any better, I started to have dreams about strange things... 

Things that I propably didn't even know, or that I shouldn't even dream about

I had dreams in witch I slowly saw how a small puddle of data started to form into a digimon, and how the digimon was capable of evolving...

And every time the dreams ended I woke up with pain...

Chibimon started to worry, as was I...

But I didn't want to bother him or anyone else, we all fought so hard for the peace we had now...

**Why would I want to bother the peaceful times with something so little...**

I started to forget about the dreams I had, I wanted to forget them, I felt as if I was growing mad or something...

I was in math class with the others when suddenly I had an attack...

Only for a few seconds but enough to make notice of it to the others...

* * *

The last thing I remembered was that I was sitting in my chair while at math, the next thing I knew was that everything around me started to dissolve in data, the table, my books, everything 

I looked around me for a second to see if anyone else noticed but all I could see was data...

Then I felt a strong hand on my shoulder, I looked up seeing TK watch me, worried...

"Are you alright? I think you zoned out there for a minute"

I looked at my surroundings, everything was back to normal, but I wasn't that's for sure...

I had an awful headache and had to take several deep breaths before I could even speak

"Yes.. I'm alright... I think im going down with something..."

I saw that the classes had run empty, school was already over and I was the only one left with TK

I remember that TK walked me home and that I went to bed

* * *

I started to feel really sick as the days went by, some days I couldn't even get out of my own bed 

My sister has been taking care of Chibimon full time now, he even started to sleep in her room to give me the rest I needed

Chibimon was worried though and being locked up in our apartment building wasn't something that made his life easier...

Even with my coming illness I sometimes took him outside, though I could hardly walkon some days, I would take him to the park or go to the music store with him to let him listen to the newest singles and sometimes I would even buy one for him to listen to at home, so that he wouldn't be too bored

* * *

It was around midnight that I woke up with a start, the pain had come back and it was more then I could take, I was drenched with sweat as I slowly walked to the bathroom, to take a fast shower before returning to my bed with new sheets... 

I pulled of my shirt when I found something missing, something big was missing that's for sure!

A large part of my chest was gone, just gone...

I cant explain it right but it was as if it were bitten out of my body, the inside was black, as were the edges...

I panicked at the time, fell backwards and hit my head...

* * *

I woke up the next day in my own bed, a small bandage on my forehead, the first thing I did was check on my chest 

It was still in one piece, witch made me wonder if it was all a dream...

My mother told me that she found me after she heard something coming from the other room, My dad had bandaged my head and called the doctor, he checked on me, but had said that I would only get a large lumb on my had the next morning...

I was really tired at the time and fell back to sleep, Chibimon was at my side, I had made a mental note that I would call the others and tell them about this, because I felt that this was getting worse and worse, I wanted answers and help and knew that only they could eventually help me...

* * *

It was in the middle of the night that it happened again, I woke up from a strange dream in witch I was flying, strange but yes flying... 

I had wings on my back and was flying through the city at night...

But the thing was, I started to feel really lonely, I couldn't come down from the air, I didn't know how but I was only rising, slowly I rose above the city and then above the clouds...

I woke up after that feeling an immense pain from deep inside me...

Chibimon woke up as well...

I remember that I fell out of bed and I saw my hand and arm getting dissolved just as my chest was, I looked at Chibimon who had an equal expression of pain on his face, I could see that slowly his data was dissolving and that he started to disappear

"VEEMON!"

Chibimon smiled at me as he dissolved into nothing...

I had tried to reach out to him but could only feel pain

I fell over on my side as i started to plead for anykind of help, anyone...

I could feel my body started to dissolve itself as I was greeted by the darkness I feared so long...

If only i could scream


	9. Chapter 9

**Digimon 02**

**The Black Gatomon**

**Daisuke fanfic**

**Writer : Asheron Karuma**

**DONT OWN**

Sorry for updating so late, this week I have 2 exams to make and had to study hard for them

So it will also take a while for me to update after this chapter, Friday is my last exam then I will have time to do things again :D

Thank you for reviewing

* * *

**Darkness, only darkness...**

"Stop..."

I could hear whispers from things all around me, dark voices saying things to me that I surely didn't want to hear

"Please... stop..."

"_DAVIS! WHERE ARE YOU!"_

I could hear my parents from somewhere far away...

But I couldn't see anything, only complete darkness...

"Veemon..."

**Isn't he one of the digidestined?**

**Surely he is, otherwise he wouldn't be here...**

**But why is he here... there hasn't been a deletion like this for centuries**

**Does it mean I can eat him?**

My eyes widened... where were these voices coming from?

How did they knew who I was

**Don't be so selfish... share...**

"W.. Who are you?"

**So he can speak...**

**Well he is capable of speaking...**

**Shut up!**

Then there was a short silence, until in front of me a white mask started to form, the mask looked diabolic, having 2 long eyes running up with horns coming out of the top edges, it had long teeth running down but no under jaw

**We're nothing...**

To my amazement it seemed that the voice was coming from the mask... though I could still hear whispers from other voices all around me

**And you don't belong here...**

"How can you be nothing?"

**Everything that comes here exists out of nothingness...**

"Where is 'here'?"

**You don't know anything now do you...**

**If he's so stupid why can't I eat him!**

**Because you're stupid as well!**

**This place is where all deleted data comes to in the end... where digimon get reborn... and data that has no meaning is banned to cross for an eternity...**

The mask disappeared from my sight into the darkness, I was so confused at the moment...

What was this place! Why was I here

I curled up, I wanted to get out of here

I covered my ears with my hands, trying to block out the voices around me...

* * *

How long I had been wandering in the eternal clouds of darkness, I don't know

I missed my mom, Veemon and my friends...

I wasn't sure if I would ever get out of here, ever...

And the voices around me didn't help me much either...

they just seem to enjoy watching me suffer... and they laughed at me...

"Please... Someone..."

I shut my eyes tight and wrapped my arms around my self, I didn't feel hungry for some reason...

Maybe because I was now a floating bit of data in this underworld of things...

"Please... Help me..."

It was then that I saw a light...

I opened my eyes to find out that it was coming from my back pocket...

I took out my Digivice witch started to glow like mad...

I was glad to have some sign of life from that thing, maybe it could get me out of here...

But instead of being transported outside something else happened, something that changed my life for good...

I was holding my digivice as I could feel it starting to shake

Then a screen got projected from it infront of me, it scared the hell out of me...

-Guardian software detected, analysing Data source...-

I was confussed at the time, what the hell was that stupid thing trying to do!

-Analysation complete-

-Miracles-

-Safe-

-Program-Initializing, Please stand by...-

For a second I thought this was just something to get me out of here, but then I got a mass shock back...

It was as if someone had hit me in the back of my head or something...

I could feel my body growing warmer and could see a faint glow surrounding me...

Then it stopped, for a moment I thought this would be it... but then the worst came

I clenched my teeth as I felt my eyes jerk open, I couldn't shut close or anything...

All kinds of program screen opened in front of me, I didn't know where to look for a moment but I was stiff as if I was taking a round in the fastest rollercoaster on the planet

Some screens had bars that started to fill up, others complete maps of things and apparently information

I tried to read them but before I could even see one line of what it was about a next one opened and blocked away the other one

I felt as if I was being brainwashed by something...

Things that I didn't even know about suddenly came up in my mind and more images started to flash through my consciousness

I was starting to get scarred, what the hell was all this...

I started to panic and my breath fastened... I only wanted to make these things to stop...

These images reminded me of my nightmares...

The dreams I had before I got into this place...

Before Veemon got deleted...

* * *

Still in the everlasting darkness a small glowing light was coming from somewhere in the place...

5 Small glowing screen surrounded the young teen, who starred at them with no emotion in them...

It had been days since these things started... still there seemed to be no end to them, the teen's eyes looked as if he hadn't been sleeping for days now, and he simply starred out in front of him, mumbling as the screens passed by

"Data exists only for a purpose..."

"To reformat a channel connection is needed to succeed..."

"Viruses infect... destroy and take over the host's digital body"

"Delete... rewrite... delete..."

"Delete... delete... delete... delete..."

Flashes went through his minds as he spoke these words... a memory of someone precious he had lost... someone he had almost forgotten about

"Delete... delete..."

The small blue digimon that was his friends... deleted because he wasn't careful enough...

"..."

Remembering how he tried to reach out to him... before this happened...

He snapped back to reality...

"Veemon..."

Tears rolled down Davis's face...

He started to sob slowly as the screens closed infront of him, one last screen loaded up some letters...

-Loading complete-

-Do you want to start transmission?-

"...Yes..."

-Transmission starting-

-Loading please stand by-

A small bar appeared below the screen witch slowly started to fill up, the screen above it disappeared

**Leaving so soon?**

Davis didn't respond

**I don't like silent types...**

**Why not, at leased they don't shout around like most of you do...**

**Aren't you forgetting something...**

The bar was almost full when a small digiegg appeared infront of Davis

His eyes widened as he saw what it was

"Could that be..."

**Maybe...**

**Maybe it's him...**

**Or maybe it's not...**

**Maybe he's yours**

**Maybe he's ours...**

**Maybe he never even existed...**

My eyes widened as I saw pressure points coming on the shell of the egg, something was squashing it

"Veemon!"

It was when the bar was at 99 that a loud crack was heard and the egg shattered into tiny data bitts

Davis screamed as he saw his friend be deleted... again...

But before he could respond the bar had filled dup and he could feel a light surrounding him, he started to feel dizzy... and lost consciousness...


	10. Chapter 10

**Digimon 02**

**The Black Gatomon**

**Daisuke fanfic**

**Writer : Asheron Karuma**

**DONT OWN Digimon and I don't own Mai-HiME or any songs made from that series, Lyrics were type don by me while listening to the song with pausing it after every word, I didn't steal the lyrics!**

WOO HOO Exams are over for now!

I'm so happy its over...

By the way I had a hard time trying to make lyrics of Mezame, a beautiful song from Mai HiME, an anime id highly recommend, specially for girls :P lots of high school activity in it filled with drama and action

I couldn't find the lyrics of the latin song anywhere but with my knowledge I managed to put it into words

Took me quite some time to do so o.o;

So if you are still looking for the lyrics of it id be happy to put them into latin words for you, I can translate some of the parts of it, after seeing too much Elfen Lied openings ife finally realised that latin is quite easy to translate :P

**Thank you for your patience and for reviewing, now on with the flow :D**

**

* * *

**

**Quam maria destainente Samparami Hadishia **

"After what happened... I have tried to say this before but..."

"C'mon V! We're going to be late again!"

**Quam maria destainoche qensatami madishia**

"Why are you so late!"

"I...I wanted...to say that..."

**Quam yen, Quam yen, Quam yen dor ya yen**

"Are you alright? I think you zoned out there for a minute"

**Mitsuraimina dishia e quel la difinuche **

I could swear that I was right back where I was standing when those memories went through me, like a dream

Deep inside I wished I could fall asleep and never wake up again, or that this was all a bad dream and that I'd wake up from it any minute...

But it wasn't a dream, not even a nightmare... this was life... my life, the life that had mae a twist into something that I could not even bare at the moment...

**Quam yen, quam yen, quam yen dor ya yen**

"K.. Kari..."

"Thank you..."

**Mitsuraimina dishia e quel la di hadishia**

I started to whimper, I didn't dare to open my eyes to see if my escape from the Under Data was complete... to see that...

crack

"VEEMON!"

My eyes snapped open as I was greeted by the stars by darkness once again, but not completely like before...

I had grown a fear to complete darkness, I hated to not being able to see what was going on and deep within myself I could swear that the voices of Viruses were still around me whenever I was in a darkened place...

I quickly sat up as tears fell down my face, remembering how my best friend had gotten crushed while being innocent...

The worst thing even was that I had no idea of getting him out of the Under Data... my only thoughts at the moment were that he was gone and never was able to return to me...

**Quam yen, quam yen, quam yen dor ya yen**

I sat up and finnaly found out where i was located, i was lying near the edge of a rooftop, around me stood large apartment buildings and among them stood the buildings i would recognize as the place where my house was...

**Mitsuraimina dishia e quel la difinuche**

I was still feeling dizzy and weak from the transportation and leaned over the edge of the rooftop, starring at the only light in the whole building that was still burning...

"Zoom in..."

a small screen opened at my side, on it i saw the room from a view as if i was hanging against the railing of our small balcony

**Quam yen, quam yen, quam yen dor ya yen**

I could see my mom crying and my dad walking through the room with the phone in his hands

I starred at them with disbelief and then looked at the clock in our living room, it was still midnight...

Deep inside i thought that the time was as if i had never left this place, but i did leave... and messed up everything...

**Mitsuraimina dishia e quel la di hadishia**

My mom was sitting on the couch in the living room, with a blanket in her arms, the blanket I had lay under before I got deleted i presume, I didn't remember correctly what I did when I was brought to the Under Data, but I did know why I was able to get out...

My life has been given a second chance and deep inside i knew why...

The war against the Viruses was still going, right under our noses...

And now i was chosen to delete them, one by one as the guardian of the Digital and the real world...

I had learned that the voices i heard for years deep in the heart of the Under Data were the spirits of the Viruses deleted centuries ago, a digimon may get reborn when they have the chance but Viruses walk the Under Data for an eternity as payment for what they did to their host...

Yes a host, a virus cannot survive without a body, thats why it infects Digimon and after a while tries to take over their body, the Digimon dies in the end and sometimes the Virus as well...

Deep inside I felt kinda lucky that I didn't get taken over, but no matter what way I view it, it couldn't have been avoided that my stupidity led to the deletion of my best friend and the desperateness of my family...

I felt that i just couldn't leave my mom and dad behind from all of this and certainly not June...

But before I could take action a small red button appeared in my screen, seemingly my task of guardian had been activated as soon as the transformation was complete...

But how was I going to be able to delete a digimon... I couldn't make myself do it in anyway possible, I knew that Kari and everyone loved Digimon so much, how could i simply destroy them as if they were nothing...

With great doubt i stood up and started to go in the direction of the Virus

* * *

I landed on a rooftop in the outskirts of Odaiba, the place the Virus was located was abandoned and I thanked God for it because i had no idea what I was up against at the time 

And I couldn't see the Virus either, why I didn't know

I jumped of the rooftop and started to walk through the empty lanes surrounding the factories, looking for any sign of a Virus while keeping in mind that the Digimon the Virus had taken over was already dead, or at leased hoped it was...

The wind was blowing through the lanes as paper scraps got blown down the empty lanes against the wall, I was walking through them, looking over my shoulder every second to see if any movement was visible, but as i did something made the air swirl in front of me

(Like in Predator the evil alien looks like when he's invisible, everything looks right but you can see a change of form in the background)

Something big... but I didn't notice yet, it was there when I didn't see and disappeared when I looked forward again

I came to a small parking lot and stopped walking, I smelled the air around me, it smelled as if something dead had been lying around for quite sometime and it caught my attention...

But then i also realised that i had no way of fighting that Virus at all, i had no weapon... nothing

I checked my pockets and everything, i was still wearing my old clothes but i had nothing to fight with and as long as I remember i needed nothing to fight with, usually my friend Veemon did all the fighting... but he wasn't there to protect me anymore

I sighed as I remembered again why Veemon wasn't here anymore and turned around only to be greeted by a hard blow in the face from something and before I knew it I flew backwards against the fence surrounding the parking lot

Blood was dripping from my lip as I slowly got up and starred at the creature in front of me, he was huge!

In front of me was standing a huge ape build creature, but instead of a face it wore a giant mask, the eye holes on the pure white mask were to big and shadows filled them with a small yellow glowing pupil, the mask looked like that of a triceratops without the horns, and it had a set of teeth sticking out of the lower part

For a moment I panicked, how the hell was i going to delete this creature without any way of defending myself

But again before i could act the creature swung out to me with its right arm and claws, I could barely jump out of the way and started to make a run for it

* * *

I was running back through the lanes trying hard to get away from this being before he could get to me, but I didn't hear anything, no footsteps no large shadows of the being, not anything! 

I stopped running and looked around me, the being was gone!

For a moment i felt happiness, thinking that the Virus had made a run for it itself, but i was wrong...

When i was looking out in front of me the creature materialized behind me, revealing itself from its invisibility, I could hear it so I looked behind me and my eyes widened as the creature lurked over me...

Again before I could do anything the creature slammed down its claw on me, trapping me under it while I was being crushed between the pressing hand and hard cold floor beneath me

I tried to get free but I couldn't move, the creature was too powerful and deep inside i found out that even guardians were human after all

I closed my eyes as I thought that this was the end of me... that I would join Veemon in the afterlife, but nothing happened

I slowly opened my eyes as I saw the yellow glowing eye up close, it scared the hell out of me and all I could think of was a way to get out of the Virus's grip

"Say... aren't you that Digidestined that we heard so much about..."

I was surprised, I didn't know that a Virus could eventually talk when it had taken over a body...

I didn't dare to respond to the creature...

"Yes you are, you're the kid that defeated Malomyotismon aren't you..."

"Ooh it will be fun eating you... Ife always looked to find the perfect meal and those construction workers here taste bad... but as most of my friends say... The best are always the people with most good in themselves..."

He was going to eat me! Okay I really started to panic now as I saw the jaws opened up above, I tried to get lose but could only get my right arms free

I closed my eyes as I prayed for God to give me a miracle as I stretched out my right arm

Then before I knew what happened a light glowed, just for a second and when I reopened my eyes I saw that I had a gun in my hand, a heavy silver pistol that didn't look like any ordinary hand gun to me, but who cared at the moment, I was about to be eaten and had no time for a mental struggle about a stupid weapon, as long as the damn thing could shoot, that was all I cared about!

I aimed for the incoming jaws and pulled the trigger and to my goodness the gun was loaded and fire something right into the creature's mouth, who quickly pulled up again and covered his mouth with his other claws

I could see blood streaming out from below and some drops hit my face as well, but before I could shoot again the creature took hold of me and threw me away again, right through the window of an abandoned factory that was ready to be demolished...

I landed on the cold floor inside the factory with several thuds and quickly got up again as I saw the windows and the whole wall getting torn down by something invisible, well not completely invisible I saw blood streaming out of the empty spot and hit the floor

I started to back away and shoot at the creature, hitting it everywhere, but it didn't stop him at all, He just kept on moving as if he wasn't hurt at all...

Then I thought that when I was shooting in its mouth that the creature was hurting, I figured out that only in that area the Viruses actually feel pain...

"It hurt... It hurts... you bastard! I will make you suffer for that!"

The creature charge at me again and I jumped, higher then I usually could and landed on the metal bars that supported the rooftop, I aimed at its mask and fired again

The creature screamed in pain but made no sign of losing energy of any sign that it would be deleted sooner or later...

It reached out to me with its claw and I jumped back on another metal bar several feet behind me

"Damned I need something else... this gun is crap..."

I wanted to shoot at the creature again when I saw something on the gun, a small silver button...

I didn't know what it was for, but it had to be there for a reason... so I pressed it and before I knew it my gun started to change

The loop split up and trigger went inside as the holder of the gun started turn horizontally and before I knew it a sword charge out of the split loop, my gun had turned into a katana

I starred at the weapon amazed of what had happened to it and smiled to myself thinking that this would definitely change the roles of this battle...

But I starred at the object too long, as the creature slammed it claws into the metal bar I was standing on I jumped back, making a back flip I landed with my feet against the wall and bend through my knees before charging my self into the creature swinging my new found sword

The creature screamed as its arm fell on the ground, its shoulder was now bleeding as if someone put on the hose or something and I, well I landed on the ground behind it, put my sword on my shoulder and looked over it to my opponent who glared back at me with rage in its eyes

"WHY YOU!"

The creature charged at me again and I jumped up, facing it, looking right into its eyes as I swung my sword above me and as the creature got closer I swung it down, right through its mask, cutting it in half

The creature fell down in front of me as I slowly landed on the floor, I pressed the button on the holder and my sword turned back into the gun it was before and put it in the back of my pants as I saw the creature slowly getting deleted, as was the blood and the arm I had cut off...

I sighed and looked around me, seeing that this was the way I was about to live my life

I looked at the debris around me and thought to myself that it would surely stir something in the media but not much, the people could believe that the place had collapsed, since it was already ready for demolition...

I looked at the stars that shinned through the hole in the wall and for some part the roof and quickly got myself out that place...


	11. Chapter 11

**Digimon 02**

**The Black Gatomon**

**Daisuke fanfic**

**Witter : Asheron Karuma**

**DONT OWN**

Excuse me for not updating sooner this week, but you will love this!

Ife had a dream about this chapter while in bed thinking of how things should turn out to the events that are playing in the future, so I came up with this

And I'm glad to say that this is a wicked idea and dream that ife had and I can grin all day thinking about it XD

Also Tuesday was my birthday :D

**A good song for playing at the battle scene would be Tsubasa Chronicle – Breathless done by Kajiura Yuki, this song doesn't belong to me**

**Nor does the song It's only the fairy tale from Mai Hime**

**Thanks for reviewing, and enjoy this new chapter**

This chapter will answer the question, why did Davis erase everyone's memory

* * *

Thunder made its noise through the air as rain as dropping down as if God had opened the hose upon Odaiba 

Davis was once again standing on the rooftop he had been transported to 4 hours ago, with his feet on the edges he was starring at the small screen witch had a lock on the living room of the place he had once called home

His parents were still desperate, his mother was sitting in the living room arguing with his father who was walking around the room in desperateness

If Davis would watch anymore of this he would swear that he would cry all night, he missed his mother, his father and his sister

His sister was still out with her friends and it was getting close to the time that she had to come home...

Davis inhaled a deep breath as he thought of his sisters response to all of this, he knew deep inside that even under her dumb actions she would certainly know what to do, more then his parents at the time...

He watched as his mother started to cry again, her hair was messy and her eyes red from all the crying.

He could swear that she could hear her yelling his name over and over again, in hope that he would probably come back

Davis couldn't take no more of this, he collapsed and covered his ears while he pressed his eyes shut

"But I can't go back... I can't..."

Davis then looked up again at the small window, Jun had just entered the house

* * *

Jun stepped inside the living room being greeted by the yelling of her mom she instantly got a strange feeling that something wasn't right 

And when she walked into the living room seeing her mom crying with a blanket in her hands she dropped her bag and rushed to her side

"Mom what's going on!"

Her mother didn't answer, instead the started to mumble with the blanket held close to her face, hr eyes hut with tears flowing out of them

Jun looked over her shoulder at her father who was still trying to find his common sense by calming down

It was then that Jun looked around the room and found out that something was missing

"Davis, mom, where's Davis?"

But her mom didn't respond and when she looked at her dad he simply looked away

"What happened, please tell me?"

But her dad didn't say anything, it was her mom that started to talk

"He disappeared, we don't know where he went... we heard screaming and when we came into the room there was nothing... nothing..."

She bursted into tears again as Jun starred at her confused as if a brick had been thrown against her head

For a moment she started to think and then got up, she started to walk in a fast pace to Davis's room, her dad watching her worried

Jun walked out of the room with a small notebook, seemingly this was Davis's agenda and she started to zip through it

"C'mon, where's that damned adres space... Ken Ichijoji..."

She picked up the phone and started to dial the number, when the phone started to connect the doorbell rang

Jun's dad walked to the door slowly, placing his feet at a pace that could only mean that he was so confused that he didn't know what to do, he slowly opened the door...

* * *

At the Ichijoji residence the phone was ringing, Ken's mom walked to the ringing phone yawning and stretching her arms 

"Who could ever call us at such a time..."

She picked up the phone

"Hello?"

But was greeted by silence and after a short pause the phone was hung up on the other side

Confused she hung up and returned to her bed

* * *

"Davis?" 

When Mr. Motomiya opened the door he was greeted by the eyes of his own son, he was soaked and had a small wound on his forehead witch had blood dripping down across his face

Davis didn't know what kind of reaction he would get, he was cold, beaten and out of emotion at the time, all he wanted was sleep and to hear his parents say that they loved him, something he had missed for years in his point of view

Davis didn't respond, not even when his sister looked around the corner with the phone in her hands and when his mother walked up to him with a blanket in her hands

For a moment his mother stood still in front of him and Davis didn't even dare to look into her eyes, those sad eyes filled with tears but before he could think he was greeted by a hug

His mother had dropped down to his level and swung her arms around him, hugging him tightly as tears fell from her eyes again...

"Davis... you know we love you, don't ever do this to us again... please!"

Davis slowly started to feel sad himself, he had missed his mother for such a long time, though it seemed only hours to them, tired as he was he started to cry in his mothers arms

* * *

The next day Davis still lying in bed, he was tired and starring at the ceiling, his head had a bandage around it and Davis had a emotionless expression on his eyes 

'Somewhere I wish that I never left, that everything was the way it is...'

He turned his head to the left, seeing the rest of the room and for a moment he could see his old friend Chibimon sitting on the table starring at him with curiosity

'I wish this never happened... please let this go away...'

He closed his eyes and drifted into a deep sleep

* * *

"Davis?" 

Davis twisted and turned as he was greeted by a bright light

"Wake up Davis... It's already 11 AM"

Davis slowly opened his eyes and to his amazement was found in his own bed and in his own pyjama's, he was greeted by a hug and kiss on his forhead from his mother

"I made pancakes, get up or they'll be cold"

For a moment Davis had no idea what was going on and simply did what he was asked to do, he got out of bed, got dressed and walked to the living room while putting on his jacket

"Mom? What's going on?"

In the kitchen his mother was busy putting down a plate with pancakes on the table

"What cant I bake pancakes for my son? How are you feeling? Do you still feel sick?"

"Of course you can..."

Davis sat down at the table as his mother put down a glass of milk infront of him and an empty plate

"Then there's no problem..."

Davis's mother put her hand up Davis's forhead making him blush for a second before she retreated it

"It's still a bit high, maybe this afternoon you can go to school and get your homework or should I call that lovely Kari girl you always talk about"

Davis blushed even more as he tried to lose eye contact with his mom, she laughed as she walked back to the kitchen

* * *

For the rest of the day Davis spent time with his mom, he helped her when she went to get groceries for diner and even helped her cook 

For the moment everything seemed happy and in order and at diner Davis thought that this was truly happiness to him

"Where's Veemon?"

Davis dropped his fork down on the table and starred into the eyes of his older sister who starred back at him confused

"Veemon?"

"Yes you know who... Where is he?"

For a moment Davis didn't believe what he was hearing, thinking that this moment of happiness would last for the rest of his life was all but reality...

"I...don't know..."

"What do you mean you don't know..."

Davis didn't respond and by the looks of it he started to get depressed

Jun started t get upset and wanted to know what was going on

Davis simply got up and walked to the balcony shutting the door shut

* * *

Davis was looking out to the lights of the city, the wind was blowing through his hair and dark clouds were being blown over by the wind 

**Everything that comes here exists out of nothingness...**

"Was that all real?"

**Aren't you forgetting something...**

Davis started to shake his head but was soon greeted by a hand on his shoulder, he looked over it and saw that his mother had walked out onto the balcony to see him

"Are you feeling ok again?"

Davis didn't respond and starred out at the city again

"Such beautiful scenery isn't it..."

Davis looked at his side again, his mother had her hands placed at the railing and starred at the lights beyond, she then turned to him and gave him a warm smile

"I'm sure that where ever Veemon is, he misses you and I think you miss him too, am I right?"

Davis starred back at the scenery

"I miss him a lot, but I can't get to him... he's too far away..."

Davis's mom placed her hand on her son's shoulder and leaned against him from behind

"I'm sure that where ever he is, he is waiting for you... I don't know what's going on but I want you to know that Veemon loves you, as do I and we both are very proud of you and will stand behind you no matter what choice you make in your live"

**Maybe...**

Ms. Motomiya walked back into the living room when she screamed, Davis quickly made his way back inside to see what was going on, in the living room a creature was growing

**Maybe it's him...**

Davis quickly took stand in front of his mother who starred at her son confused, Davis looked over his shoulder into his mother's eyes

**Maybe he never even existed...**

"Please don't hate me for this..."

He waved his hands as silver glowing light surrounded them and two silver guns appeared in front of his hands witch he took hold of

* * *

For a moment the apartment where the Motomiya family was staying at was calm, the next a giant bird like creature slammed out of the window, shrieking as it made flight as a young man started to follow him 

A few meters from the window the creature turned around, it had a white mask witch was also shaped to a beak, red ripped wings, a long lizard like tail and 2 sharp eagle like claws that were his feet

The creature inhaled and spewed out a dose of fire to Davis who yelled as he aborted his charge at the creature, he made a side flip and fired at the birds mask who shrieked in pain and nearly lost its balance in flight

Back at the apartment Davis's mother was on her knees near the remains of her livingroom, she starred at the two in fear and was pale white

The creature slammed into the ground below when Davis had tackled it, Davis jumped back up and changed the two pistols onto the silver katana's they could transform into, he screamed as he charged at the bird once more and pierced his 2 katana's through it's mask, blood came out of it, making a stripe on his face

He started to calm down as he saw the creature slowly disappearing and then flew back up to the house

* * *

"Mom?" 

Davis walked through the rubble that was their living room, in search of his mother

He then saw her, she had her back half turned on his and her hair messy

He tried to walk closer to her but was stopped

"Don't get any closer!"

Davis stopped and starred at his mother confused

His mother was backing away from him, her back was now against the wall together with her hands and she was starring at Davis with complete fear in her eyes

"Don't come any closer... please don't kill me!"

Davis didn't know what to do, he was totally lost at this, his mother feared him...

He tried to get closer to her but saw that she was graping something from behind her her, something she had hidden

"Mom please calm down... I'm not here to do anything, please?"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

The next thing Davis knew was that his mother had taken out a knife and made a cut across his cheek, Davis didn't do anything back at her, he was shocked to see that his mother didn't want anything to do with him anymore

The next thingthat happened was that his mother floored him somehow, she was sitting on top of him with the knife in her right hand, the other was around his neck slowly strangling him, she was starring at him with complete fear and tears in her eyes

"I will not let you kill me or anyone else, you deserve to be in hell!"

The next thing that happened was that the knife came down on him and blood spilled the floor...

* * *

The next days were simply blank to Davis, he remembered that he woke up on the rooftop again, a large scar across his heart 

**Who are those little girls in pain**

In the next days he visited his mother from a distance, the apartment was rebuild by him and everything seemed fine, all besides his mother

**Just trapped in castle of dark side of moon**

She sat in the bedroom for hours, leaning against the wall and staring out to the empty corner of the white room

"Davis?..."

**Twelve of them shining bright in vain**

These were the only words she could say, in Davis his eyes as he watched her from the window she seemed so sad...

And that is what he blamed himself for, he trusted his mother, seemingly too much... she had broke down by his own decision to protect her and that nearly killed him

**Like flowers that blossom just once in years**

But that wasn't the thing that bothered him the most, his mother was getting ill... ill of the sadness he had brought her...

Davis silently opened the window and stepped inside the bedroom...

**They're dancing in the shadows like whispers of love**

"**I'm sure that where ever Veemon is, he misses you and I think you miss him too, am I right?"**

"Once again I tried to do something right and it all breaks down again... I don't want to hurt anyone anymore..."

**Just dreaming of a place where they're free as dove**

"**Thank you..."**

"Mom?"

**They've never been allowed to love in this cursed cage**

Davis's mother turned around, she was still sitting on her knees and starred at him blankly

Davis kneeled down before her and hugged her

**It's only the fairy tale they believe**

"I'm so sorry about what happened, don't worry... this will be over soon..."

"Davis..."

Davis covered her eyes with his hands and with the left he held on to his mother's right hand, Davis remained cold as he started to concentrate, that was until he saw a tear roll down his mother's face and to his amazement she started to speak

"I'm... sorry..."

Davis's eyes widened, but he knew that he couldn't stop doing what he was planning to do, not for her sake.

"**We both are very proud of you and will stand behind you no matter what choice you make in your live"**

And then within a flash Davis's mother was released from his hands and she fell back wards, unconscious...

**They're dancing in the shadows like whispers of love**

**Just dreaming of a place where they're free as dove**

Davis was left in tears...

'_If all I can do is hurt the people I love, then I wish I never existed in the first place...'_

**They've never been allowed to love in this cursed cage**

**It's only the fairy tale they believe**


	12. Chapter 12

**Digimon 02**

**The Black Gatomon**

**Daisuke fanfic**

**Witter : Asheron Karuma**

**DONT OWN**

Hello again! I'm back for a new chapter and I'm really tired, I have drawn a full book on the autonomy of the anime body o.o;

In certain words a how to draw anime book, for my entry to final high school exams, something that we do in this country, supposing you need to work about 40 hours on it though ife spent 6 months making this with great hope of getting a good grade

Well if the judge is male I get a good grade, I'm awfully good at drawing the female body and like to draw females more then males, you would sometimes think I'm a lesbian, lol

Thank you for reviewing, I don't se this story getting as successful as Corrupted Miracles, but success isn't everything I always say, I'm already glad someone is reviewing, I had this other rather good story, typed out in 1 night and in the end got 1 review and I was like o.o;

**Thank you for reviewing and have fun reading this**

I'm also getting excited to start off my GSD story again, got some great ideas last night in my dreams and good news for GSD fans, there is going to be a 50 minute special 0:00 hours on Christmas eve in Japan, about the after match, hopefully no 30 minutes flashbacks and 20 minutes new stuff but we cant do anything about it but wait and see I'm already glad they decided to put in a special since there were rumours that there wouldn't be one at all

* * *

'**If all I can do is hurt the people I love, then I wish I never existed in the first place...'**

"**I will not let you kill me or anyone else, you deserve to be in hell!"**

These thoughts plagued Davis for weeks as the time passed, he had erased himself from all existence, yet deep inside knowing that he wasn't allowed to change the mind of a digi destined, for if he did he would get punished for his acts

But it was hard... his mother had been cured and eventually everything had changed, Davis couldn't get involved with them anymore and simply did what he was told, delete and repair, the true actions that a servant had to accomplish... nothing less nothing more

But Davis missed just one thing in his live, one thing he loved the most and the thing he missed in these dark days... Kari

He watched her as she slept every night, he had ever since he came back to the real world, he wanted to feel her soft skin, hear her sweet voice, he wanted 'them'...

* * *

Kari groaned in her sleep as she slowly sat up, she looked outside the window, to the place where Davis was standing just a minute ago, she slowly got out of bed and walked to the window, starring into the darkness 

Gatomon woke up from her sleep and starred at Kari as she starred to the outside

"Kari what's wrong, it's not time to get up yet..."

"I don't know, Gatomon, I have a bad feeling something is going on..."

* * *

The next day at school wasn't any better, Kari walked into class, followed by TK they stood in front of the board for a while talking together with some other class mates and when the bell rang Kari walked to her seat 

But then something happened, someone was sitting on Davis's seat

"Hey, excuse me... normally Davis sits there, but I guess he's still sick, but when he comes back to school do you mind finding another place?"

The girl starred at her strangely and Kari turned back with her view in front of her, the girl then leaned to the person next to her who was also starring at Kari strangely, TK was still looking over his shoulder trying to hear what they were saying

"What's wrong with her... I've been sitting here all year..."

"Well she's kinda stupid for not noticing..."

"Who's this Davis then?"

"Who cares... she seems nuts..."

TK couldn't believe what he was hearing, but decided to take no action at the time

But his feeling that something was wrong was getting stronger when the teacher started to read the list of names to see if everyone was in class

He looked over at Kari who had the same strange feeling, she was starring with shock

Davis's name wasn't being read up, the teacher skipped it

Kari raised her hand when the teacher was finished

"Sir? Aren't you forgetting Davis Motomiya?"

The teacher went through the list and eventually looked at Kari strangely

"I'm sorry Kari but we have no Davis Motomiya's in this class..."

Kari started to panic a bit when she heard this

"Kari, are you alright?"

TK quickly got up

"I think she needs some air..."

And escorted her out of the classroom

* * *

TK had escorted Kari letting her sit on a bench before taking seat next to her, Kari was starring at the ground in front of her and TK was looking at her to see if she was really ok. 

"Something's wrong..."

"I know..."

Kari turned to TK, her eyes getting a bit watery from worry and panic, her voice sounded nervous

"No, I mean I felt that something strange was happening yesterday night..."

"What do you mean?"

"For the past weeks ife been having the feeling that I'm being watched, I don't know who it is, but it scares me a bit... and now this... what's going on!"

TK put his hands on Kari's shoulders, shaking her a bit out of her own panic back to reality

"Kari, please calm down I don't know more then you do, but I think we should discus this with the others..."

* * *

After school Ken was in the boys dressing room, getting himself ready for a soccer practice, he pulled up his long socks to his knees and walked to the locker, putting his clothes inside, he had a strange feeling something was wrong, something seemed out of place but he couldn't put in what... 

He walked outside towards the field...

"Ah Ichijouji Ken, there you are... for a moment I thought our star player wasn't going to show up"

Ken smiled and blushed a bit at the coach

"You should remember that I'm not the only star player, Davis is in someway better then I would ever be..."

"Davis, what Davis do you mean?"

Ken starred at his coach strangely, he would never forget who Davis was...

Even if he had been absent for weeks

"Davis Motomiya, you know him..."

The coach shook his head

"No I don't, but if you say he's so good why don't you ask him to come by sometimes"

Ken was confused and for the rest of the game he kept being distracted by this thought, he had a feeling something was wrong with his best friend and for him Davis was everything...

He walked back to the changing room and opened his locker, he grapped his cell phone and searched through his phonebook to Davis's number and called

He held the phone to his right ear and waited, the machine was answering for a short moment when all the sudden he got a message saying that the cell phone he was calling to was switched off or out of the area

Ken cursed under his breath as he dialled the number again and as expected he got the message that the cell phone was switched off or out of the area, Ken had a feeling of panic, put on his normal clothes and headed out to look for Kai and the others, he didn't notice that he had a message on his D3

* * *

Ken was walking to the computer room when he heard voices, he slowed down as he walked to the door 

"What do you mean he's gone, he couldn't just have disappeared like that!"

Ken stopped at the sound of Yolei's voice, she seemed angry and upset about something

Ken slowly walked to the computer room, even though the door was closed he could hear Yolei in the hallway

He slowly put his hand on the knob when he heard TK speak, he could also hear crying inside, probably from Kari

Was it that serious, it had to be...

Had Davis died or something... or something even worse... Ken didn't want to think of the things his comrade had probably been through and slowly he started to panic himself

"We don't know what happened, something strange is going on, it's like nobody even remembers him..."

Ken remembered what the coach had said, it was the same thing as TK meant...

But how... how was that even possible, even when he was Empire he could not manipulate people's minds, let alone in the real world...

"We cant just sit here, we have to think of something"

"Yolei wait!"

Yolei opened the door and walked straight into Ken, she looked up and quickly jumped back

"Ooh Ken, I'm sorry..."

But ken didnt respond he starred at Kari and spoke

"Did you notice it too..."

Kari slowly got up and starred into Ken's eyes when he said this

"...Yes"

She whipped the tears from her eyes and started to walk down the hallway

"We have to do something, for Davis's sake... if it was me, he would have done the same..."

Kari had a serious expression on her face, not anyone had seen her as serious as this before

* * *

Kari was walking on a fast pace to the principals room, she first checked if he was available but when he wasn't she opened the door and walked in, taking place behind his desk and turning on the computer monitor 

TK was anxious, if their principal would return there would be no telling what would happen

He tried to persue Kari into coming with him, or at leased away from the computer, but he couldn't get her attention of the screen

That was untill Kari made an expression of angst and panic, she covered her mouth with her hand, saying something like a but...

TK walked up to her and saw that she had searched through all the student files in search of any sign of a Davis Motomiya, but all they found was an old file of June Motomiya...

TK couldn't believe this either, but it was kind of expected... after seeing the weird behaviour of the teachers and students, ken had told them underway that even the soccer coach didn't know who Davis was and that he had tried to call him on his cell phone with no success.

TK took a hold of Kari and escorted her out of the principal's office, just in time, because he was just on his way back when he saw Ken stall him.

* * *

The next day the group informed the others and told them everything they had find out about his disappearance, Tai and Matt were furious that they could do nothing to help 

And by the idea of Ken, Tai and Ken went to Davis's house...

Ken was very silent on the way upstairs to the door and Tai knocked, a woman opened the door, seemingly Davis's mother

"Hello can I help you gentlemen?"

Tai took the courage to ask

"yes, we are looking for a Davis Motomiya...doe he live here by any chance?"

"I'm sorry but there isn't any Davis Motomiya living here, its only me my husband and my daughter June..."

Ken and Tai's eyes widened in shock, they apologized and left

* * *

from that day on, nobody knew what had happened to Davis Motomiya nor Veemon 

Kari now cried herself to sleep every night and ken started to isolate himself from the others in his depression of losing his friend

In the months after that they started desperate attempts of finding any sign of him in the digital world, they looked for Geni, both had no success

But from the distance Davis himself grew more depressed, to see his friends try so hard eventhough he was only meters away from them...

He couldn't stand it anymore... he wanted to walk up to them and spill all that had happened, but he couldn't...

Afraid he was, afraid that they wouldn't understand what he was going through, afraid that they would call him a murderer for killing other digimon...

It was then that he made the decision, a decision for his own life and for the ones he loved...

* * *

Kari had cried herself to sleep that night, Gatomon was worried and starred out of the window to the lights of the city... 

She sighed as she looked over her shoulder to the stirring Kari, when she turned around to look outside again she got quite a scare

Someone had appeared out of the window and as Gatomon tried to look as mean as she could to scare him off she saw who this person was, it was Davis!

Davis then glared at Gatomon, who fell unconscious, he then walked to another window, opened it and crawled inside through it, walking to the bed Kari was sleeping in

He took seat on the edge of her bed, starring at her with sadness in his eyes, he starred at Kari's closed eyes, tears were still visible on them and he whipped them away carefully

He starred at the way she was breathing, starring at her hair and carefully started to play with it

He then closed in on her ear and whispered to her

"I love you..."

The Kari woke up and sat up straight, but the room was empty beside a sleeping Gatomon near the window...

Kari got out of bed and starred outside, having a strange feeling someone was in her room just a second ago

What she didn't see was that Davis was now outside on a rooftop, starring at her from a screen as the rain was coming down on him

"I know that this is hard for you Kari, but I will always be there in your heart... though my heart has grown weary from all that I have been through, so weary that I have no choice but to delete it... but I know that deep inside I will always have you... my love and my friends..."

it was then that Davis closed his eyes, the small screen closed as well and a golden light engulfed him and he disappeared...


	13. Chapter 13

**Digimon 02**

**The Black Gatomon**

**Daisuke fanfic**

**Witter : Asheron Karuma**

**DONT OWN**

**Aargh god damned! My Microsoft words keeps on freezing when I copy and paste this is the third time I start over!**

Curse you Bill Gates!

Okay lets try again...

I have fallen quite ill currently I have an infection in my throat and because I already have trouble breathing it got much worse, so I wont update things as quick as before

I hope you enjoy this new chapter, it's the last one of the flash back chapters and hopefully I can finish this chapter soon, because I'm getting a bit tired

* * *

Who I am I don't know...

I remember waking up in a field of long grass in the Digital World

I didn't remember my name, where I came from... yet deep inside I didn't care about it either, I knew I was a guardian... a Safe Guard to protect the Digital and Real World, a program...

I remember I had tears in my eyes when I first opened them, why I didn't know... how it was even possible... I didn't know either... programs couldn't feel emotions...

"**I love you..."**

* * *

I wandered the Digital World for several months to see if anything was going on...

I remember the time I first got into a village...

It was a pilgrim like town and only big bad digimon came there to drink, fight and rob people who didn't look out...

I didn't care... in fact I was the one more powerful then everything ever was in the Digital and Real World...

I walked into this bar, the warm muff air greeted me as well as smoke, this looked like some western bar to me... though I started to wonder how did I came to that word... I never heard of it before...

"What do you want..."

A Digitamamon was starring at me from the other side of the bar...

"Something... doesn't matter what..."

He starred at me strangely as he grunted and walked off

Moments later I got a drink glided to me over the bar, I caught it with my right hand, turned around and watched the digimon that were also in the bar...

A Vegiemon going from table to table, taking notes and making deliveries...

I sighed as I sipped my drink not seeing that a couple of the Digimon started to walk to me, they surrounded me, leaning over the bar at both my sides, there were 3 of them: a Giromon, Roachmon and an Apemon

They starred at me... making me wonder if I was some kind of lab rat and making me think what they would want from me, but deep inside I already knew it...

I knew already that the Giromon was an Ultimate, probably making him the leader of the trio...

He close din on me and starred at me with that insane smile

"Say... do you happen to know a certain Digidestined..."

I said nothing...

"You look just alike him you know... that kid with a Veemon..."

I still remained but deep inside I felt something... I don't know what... how could these people know me if I didn't even know myself...

"What's his name... guys does anyone remember?"

The Apemon laughed in a monkey like sense before answering

"That Davis kid, boss"

Davis...

Why did that name sound familiar to me from deep inside...

I drank more of my drink untill the Roachmon took my glass and broke it with one of his hands

"Hey it's rude to drink when someones talking with you!"

I got pissed then...

* * *

For a moment the streets were calm, female digimon walked around drunk with male digimon...

Somewhere else several others beat up some random person for money and then there was an explosion...

The three digimon from before flew through the wall and landed in the mud outside and I walked through the hole in the wall holding my 2 guns in both hands, starring at them with anger in my eyes

The digimon of the bar and the street started to look at the scene I had just made, curious and yet deep inside afraid that they were going to be next...

"Why you!"

The Giromon got up and started to charge at me, but even before he could name out his attack I shot him and slowly he got deleted, the other 2 screamed in fear as they got up and as chickens didn't know how fast they had to run away...

From the back the Digitamamon ran up to me, swearing and with shakking knees he starred at me

"Look what you did to my bar!"

I starred back at him with no emotion expressed and then walked passed him to the rubble...

"I don't know what happened to you Digidestined scum, but you will repair this! You beter start working right now!"

...the digimon standing in front of it quickly making their way out of my path, I swung my left hand in the air as the symbol in my palm started to glow, then slowly the bar started to repair itself, as if time was moving backwards it returned into its original state... behind me the Digitamamon was still swearing until he turned around and saw what I had done to his bar... he was speechless

I clapped the dust of my jacket and slowly made my way down the road out of the town, the Digimon behind me starring at me like knifes in my back

The Digitamamon was perplexed

"Wait a minute... could he actually be..."

* * *

**Davis... **

that name plagued through my head ever since I left that night...

But who was he... I tried to look for him in the real world finding nothing, nothing at all...

"**Say... Do you happen to know a certain Digidestined?"**

I knew what a Digidestined was... but certainly I didn't think that it was possible to be one in the end...

I started to look for answers and I knew where to get them eventually...

I made a mask and eventually gloves so that the Digimon wouldn't bother asking me who I was, let alone recognise me, but still in the Digital World you can't survive of water alone, I had to make some money...

And slowly I picked up the art of stealing and bounty hunting, it was quite easy for someone as myself... I didn't have to live through the rules of society... I was the person who made society form... and I could easily erase the Digimon's memory if they ever decided to come after me

Soon I got the reputation of Black Gatomon, how they ever came up with that name, I didn't know...

I didn't care about my name either... deep inside I liked the name but then again I shrugged that feeling off...

I didn't know why but I started to slowly feel emotions... I felt like something was missing, what it was I didn't know, but I hoped that deep inside I could find the things I had lost, whatever they were

I got a lead on a data centre, one of great importance, it was completely secret and not even noticed in my data base...

And so I decided to check it out...

* * *

It was near the next sunrise that I sneaked inside the building, it was quite annoying, cameras in every hallway, around every corner and then there were these people, I didn't know there were more human looking people inside this place... but yet again they could've just been programs like myself...

I decided to make a decoy, though it would be though to get through in the first place...

I shot down one of the cameras in the northern hallway near the exit, then decided to make a quick run to the southern entrance, making sure I had not been spotted by anyone...

Though this plan failed from the start and I had to beat the strange people up and I had to shoot the cameras in my way one by one...

I finally got inside the room I had to be and wanted to start my search when all the sudden I was surrounded by these people, together with an old guy...

The people were wearing the simple apprentice clothing but were holding lances with electric power surrounding them...

Deep inside I didn't know what to do, I didn't want to kill them, I didn't know why... so I teleported out, yet deep inside I wondered why those people didn't attack me...

* * *

2 days later I tried to get inside again... this tim there weren't any guards, but there were cameras and thinking that it probably was a trap I took the simple way in, shooting down the cameras at great speed...

That was until I found them...

"Are you cold?"

"A little..."

I froze and starred at the 2 people in front of me... yet deep inside getting a feeling of gate seeing them like that why I didn't know...

"**Thank you..."**

"**VEEMON!"**

Deep inside I felt furious about seeing these two people... especially the male

"You..."

and before I knew it I attacked them, knocking him and his digimon partner out

I wanted to move on when the girl started to ask me something... I answered her... I didn't know but I had the feeling I knew her from somewhere, after that I made my way to the centre hallway

It was quite easy as i should say, easier then before... after all the things I went through I knew the still lightning could short circuit my senses...

I had not seen the data that I took with me through the smoke and I went to the rooftop to get out of the Digital World before anything could happen to me...

But I remember there was one guy, I don't know his name... I don't know the names of any of the people that were in that room... I didn't knew anyone

But I remember seeing the fire in his eyes, he was determined and trying all he could to stop me... it was as if he had nothing else to live for then the commands he had to follow, he was furious and deep inside it reminded me of myself...

* * *

When I saw what the data held on about this so called Davis I got a scare to death, I was confused, very confused!

The teen looked exactly like I did... and from the moment I saw his face I started to have nightmares...

The nightmares didn't make sense at all... they were mostly lose pieces of things and shouting of words I couldn't make out of what they were for exactly...

I remember shouting for some creature called Veemon and after I dreamt it I read the bio on the disc again and again... trying to make sense of it... trying to find out who I really was...

I started to believe that I was this Davis Motomiya... somehow I must have gotten my partner deleted... and there was only one way of getting that done... it all had something to do with becoming a program...

To become a program you had to be deleted... you have had to lose everything until nothing was left anymore...

I started to make a theory... still thinking of those lose flashes in my mind... but deep inside thinking that even If I lost my memory it would return in due time...

* * *

For the next morning I started to look for these so called parents of mine, I didn't know who they were... I didn't want to come close to them either untill I was certain... 100 certain that I was indeed a human being and not some data swirl from the Under Data...

I remembered the guy I saw when I acquired this data... seemingly I felt the urge to see how he was doing... and that is why I went to check on him

Underway I got a call from another Virus infected Digimon appearance... this Digimon was already in the stage of changing... and when I found out that this Digimon was attacking the person I wanted to see I made haste...

I terminated him... I didn't know what that guy would be thinking of me... I wondered if he would even know me or think I was human...

* * *

things got worse in the end... the nightmares were getting worse and slowly I started to remember things I shouldn't

I made a theory about my existence as a Digidestined and how I had ended up as a Safe Guard Program... and the only thing that could have given the outcome of that was a Virus... yet deep inside I felt remorse and guilt...

When I had a dream in witch a woman was shouting at me for being a murderer and then a Digiegg exploding in front of my face I actually started to think that I was the one who got my partner deleted, but why... I never knew why...

"**ARE YOU HAPPY NOW! ARE YOU GLAD YOU KILLED AN INNOCENT LIFE JUST LIKE THAT!"**

"**I thought you were someone I knew! Once long ago! But it seems that person died, didn't he?"**

these lines plagued me for years, they made me cry and beg for forgiveness, I started to remember something hi had not before... this was the first time I saw my digimon partner in my mind as a memory, though it was more as if I was in a nightmare... because he was getting deleted and eventually I got deleted as well...

I felt a pain in my heart that wasn't possible of expressing itself...

I didn't want to kill anymore... I didn't want to hurt her anymore... Kari...

My eyes widened as that name came into my mind... I remembered a name of someone... and only by thinking of it I felt guilty for all that I had done to her...

I didn't want to do this anymore...

* * *

I slept for the complete day after that... slowly remembering all that was important to me...

Crying in my sleep non stop... and when I woke up I just felt like going to sleep again for I had nothing to live for in the end... I had hurt everyone I knew... even the people I didn't know...

But slowly I remembered who I was and who my friends were... I remembered that I had deleted myself from all existence and that I deleted myself from who I was... but it seems that you can't delete the feeling and memories that are deep inside your heart...

After it I got a message that Poromon was in trouble... I quickly got on my way there... feeling an urge of panic and yet a strange feeling that something was wrong...

But eventually I got what I deserved, I was on the edge of deletion when I tried to escape to the Digital World, I was tired and almost out of energy and I certainly didn't want to return to the Under Data forever

My instincts were going wild as I tried to port out but then I was grapped by someone...

I could hear the people shouting someone's name and quickly found out that it was Ken that had swung his arms around me... but I was worried... I didn't know where I was going to land in the Digital World...

* * *

When I felt myself falling down from the sky I wrapped my arms around him, I didn't want them to get hurt, not anymore because I had hurt them more then enough...

The last thing I remembered was that I felt a pain in my head and the next thing I knew was that I had woken up in Kari's room on the ground...


	14. Chapter 14

**Digimon 02**

**The Black Gatomon**

**Daisuke fanfic**

**Writter : Asheron Karuma**

**DONT OWN**

Okay! I decided to make another chapter, since last week I didn't update this story at all

And also because I have an urge to finish this part I story so I can go on and play on the big game I have planned out for this story :D

And I'm sure you will love it !

Also the flash back parts are now over, but that doesn't mean the story is about to end

**Read, enjoy and review**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS! and a MERRY X-MAS!**

* * *

The sun was rising in Odaiba, the sky had cleared up from the awful weather that had plagued Japan for the last few weeks

Kari stepped out of her bed and got herself dressed, she picked up her books from school from her desk and after packing them made her way to the living room together with Gatomon

Davis was still sound asleep on the couch, leaning back with his hands behind his head, lying on his back

Kari smiled as she made her way to the kitchen as she started to make herself some breakfast and after a few minutes Tai walked out of the bathroom, still yawning and wearing his pyjama's

"Tai, if you don't hurry you'll be late..."

Tai simply waved his hand up in the air as he walked to his bedroom, closing the door behind him...

* * *

Davis slowly opened one eye, the smell of scrambled eggs filled his nostrils and he slowly sat up looking around

Kari was making a humming sound of a song as she put some of the scrambled eggs on the 3 plates lying on the diner table

When she saw Davis she smiled

"Good morning Davis"

Davis simply smiled back

* * *

Davis, Tai and Kari were sitting at the table, Tai and Kari were eating their breakfast, Davis ate slowly, thinking about things, things that plagued his mind

He simply starred at his plate with scrambled eggs for a while and played with it with

Kari and Tai were starring at them for a while before they ate their stuff again...

For a moment Davis could swear that he had pancakes on his plate... hearing the voice of his mother in the back of his head

"**What cant I bake pancakes for my son?"**

He shook his head as he tried to get rid of this memory

"Are you alright?"

Davis looked up, Tai looked at him with worry, Davis simply smiled and answered

"Nah, I'm fine"

* * *

Kari had already left for school and Tai was soon to follow on the way out, Davis was sitting on the couch starring at the floor

"You know you can't run forever..."

Davis didn't respond...

"What are you going to do about this..."

"..."

It was then that Tai left the room...

"**I will not let you kill me or anyone else, you deserve to be in hell!"**

Davis curled up and closed his eyes

* * *

Kari was on her way to the cafeteria for lunch time, TK was at her side and they soon met up with Yolei and Cody

They started to eat lunch together when Kari noticed

"Where's Ken?"

Yolei laughed and started to answer

"Ooh he's home, he wasn't feeling so well at the first hours of class, the teacher have him permission to go home"

* * *

Dark, the room was so dark and gloomy

Ken was hanging against the wall beside the window and stared outside, his room was dark and you could hardly se Ken's features, Wormon was worried about Ken, in his eyes he seemed depressed and Ken hadn't been depressed for a while now, Wormon thought that Ken would return to his happy self after Davis returned but he was wrong, it was getting worse

"...Ken?"

Ken turned his head to Wormon

"What are you thinking Ken..."

Ken smiled at Wormon before looking outside again

"I wonder what he's going to do... who will he chose..."

**'I wish I could help you... deep inside...'**

Ken closed his eyes...

* * *

The sun was starting to set as Davis was now sitting in the dim sunlight of the sundown in the bedroom that belonged to Tai, he didn't want to bother Tai and Kari's parent with his stay in thi home so he made his way out of their sight and into Tai's room

Still bothered with the thought of what he was supposed to do with his life he started to think...

But thinking only went to the agony that his memory could give him and so he simply stared at the floor, with a green blanket wrapped around him...

"What am I supposed to do now, Veemon..."

**Why not start by getting your damn act together...**

Davis looked up, annoyed that once again he wasn't alone...

"Why are you always picking on me... get someone else for a change..."

**Ooh I'm not here to pick on you... I am here to warn you... and maybe in someone's eyes even help you...**

"With what..."

**It's alright if you want to sulk here for the rest of your eternal life... but you ay never know when one of us will pop up... when one of us may even hurt the one you love...**

Davis's eyes widened at this thought and when the voice was gone a small red bar opened up in his screen

-Virus detected-

"Where..."

A small screen opened up showing that it was located near the school he used to be going to...

"Visual..."

Another screen opened beside the map, showing an alleyway and on the end of it the streets, people wee passing by and among them he saw Kai walking along

* * *

Kari was walking through the busy street, walking to some of the food stands outside the shops, buying some fish together with vegetables

Standing in front of one of that last remaining stands she was trying to make her decision...

"hmm... iwonder witch one Davis will like..."

but in the end she got off by a 2 for 1 sale, the guy at the stand wantd to close his shop and didn't want to wait that long for Kari to make her decision, yet happy with what she got Kari went under way to her home

but later on in her travel she got a strange feeling that someone was following her, she looked behind her from time to time but saw no one, the streets were abandoned now that the shops were closed for today...

She quickened her pace for some reason and when she looked over her shoulder again she slammd right into something, or someone...

Looking up she had fear in her eyes and she screamed...

* * *

Davis was making haste by trying to get to Kari's location as fast as possible, he was worried and angry...

But when he came to a halt he saw Kari lying on her stomach on the ground

Davis quickly jumped off the roof and tip landed on the streets before running towards Kari

He turned her around and looked in hr face, she was pale and Davis was afraid that she was dead

But after checking her pulse he found out that she was barely alive, but what feared him more were the bite marks in her neck,

He then grapped the d3 that was in one of Kari's pockets and messaged the others about Kari and where they could find her

That was until someone started to talk

**I knew you would come!**

Davis looked over to his side, a human like figure was standing in the streets, also wearing a mask but this time it only covered its face up to his nose, under it held a mouth with 4 sharp teeth, 2 on the upper jaw and 2 in the lower jaw

His figure was that of an ordinary human being, he was simply a dark blue form of a human body, having a bat wing sticking out of his right wrist and wings on his lower back, they weren't too big

"Did you do this..."

**Why wouldn't I... She's cute after all... and she's got tremendous power inside her...**

Davis was getting annoyed and stood up facing his new opponent, summoning the 2 guns in his hands

The creature laughed at Davis and then glared with its yellow glowing pupils behind the wildly tribal tattooed mask, Davis hated those eyes...

The creature stretched out his right hand and the wing unfolded itself, it was shinning a bit, showing that it was sharp

Davis was angry and fired the first shots at the creature with his right hand, the other was still hanging loosely at his side

But the creature used it's wing to block each and every shot, deflecting it to another direction and then charged at Davis, trying to strike him with his wind from the left side, but Davis blocked it with his left gun

**You're a good guardian... it will be fun to bite you...**

"DAVIS!"

Davis looked over his shoulder as he saw Matt and TK run up to the scene

The bat virus jumped back, looking at the other 2 new comers, they also had their digimon with them and Gatomon had also went with TK, her eyes widened as she saw Kai lying on the ground and quickly she ran to her

"KARI!"

"Matt, TK take Kari to safety, I will take care of things here..."

"But you can't take this guy on by yourself!"

Matt for once in his life ever wanted to help out his friend, after such a long time Davis had fought alone and this time he wanted to show him that he didn't have to fight alone ever again

**Who are your friends...**

Davis ignored the Virus and wanted to shout something back at Matt but the from nowhere several bat wing like kunai caught his eye, they were heading to Matt and before hesitation he jumped between them, the Kunai slicing through the sides of his legs arms and face, leaving behind cuts that started to bleed

Matt's eyes widened as he saw what Davis had done and in an attempt of despair he wanted to run to him to protect him but Davis's words stopped him

"Help Kari, please just go!"

Matt then ran over to Kari, grapping his digivice...

He let Gabumon digivolve to Metal Garurumon and lay down Kari on his back before sitting down behind her, Kari was now leaning against him and before he rode off he looked at Davis one last time

* * *

Clashing, Davis and the Virus started to clash against each other, they both jumped up and tried to cut each other in mid air, Davis with his 2 katana's and the Virus with his wing on his wrist

Davis was getting tired, the wounds were bleeding open now and from time to time he was starting to cough up blood, TK was still there in case that anyone else showed dup or if anything went wrong but TK didn't know what to do, he was hiding trying not to get in Davis's way and he starred up at the building

Up on the rooftop the creature smirked at Davis, Davis was starring back tired and heavily breathing

It was then that the Virus opened his eyes wide open, a yellow hoop started to expand through the air from his pupils and Davis froze, Davis had panic written on his face

He couldn't move, not even talk... he tried to move but the only thing that happened was that he started to shake, on the other side the Virus started to walk in on him, smirking insane like he was doing before

**Aawh isn't it cute... I don't like it when my prey is swarming around like vermin...**

Davis couldn't move, deep inside trying hard to find the strength to do so but nothing happened...

From below TK noticed this and stated to look up, trying to find out what had happened

The virus had his arms around Davis now, his face leaning on his shoulder with a gaze in his yes as if he were in love

"Patamon..."

Patamon nodded

* * *

**Why don't we bond forever Davis... I know you would love the power of it deep inside... maybe you could even bring back that lost friend of yours... what's his name... aah Veemon isn't it...**

"Hand of fate!"

The virus looked over his shoulder seeing a blast closing in on him

He charged at the blast and disabled it with his bat like wing, landing on the rooftop again staring out in front of him at the angel like digimon, he was annoyed

"Your cruelty ends here... Virus..."

The Virus starred at Angemon but after a while started to laugh so hard that even TK started to wonder... what was there so funny...

And you're supposed to stop me? Don't make me laugh... not even a low class digimon as your self can stop me... not in this world or the next...

Angemon didn't reply and because of this the Virus charged at Angemon with great speed, it was as if he vanished right from his spot and before Angemon knew it the Virus was behind him, trying to strike him with it's wing but to his amazement Angemon blocked it

**What the...**

The virus starred down at TK

**Aah now I see... I didn't know you were a digimon from a digidestined...**

Angemon frowned

**Well lets see what you do if I do this!**

The wings on the Virus's back expanded and flapped in the direction of TK, small bat winged shaped Kunai's let lose from his wings closing in on TK with great speed

Angemon's mouth opened in fear, he was never going to save TK from those things in time

And Tk starred up and blocked his arms at the closing in Kunai's

That was until someone else hovered above him

It was Stingmon, and with great sped Stingmon started to spin deflecting the in coming Kunai's

TK looked at him thankfully and turned around, Ken was running up to him

"Get him Stingmon!"

"Ken!"

Ken had stopped running when he came up to TK, he starred at him and at the Virus

"Where's Davis..."

TK pointed to the rooftop above and Ken saw Davis, still in his frozen position...

The Virus on the other hand had its hands full with blocking the attacks made by Stingmon and Angemon, he starred down at Ken with a twinkle in his eyes, Ken and TK were trying to get on to the rooftop Davis was located, They were taking the fire escape

The Virus cursed under his breath as he enlarged his wings and started to spin around, he had to stop them from getting to Davis... He needed him!

With his large wings he made sure that by increasing the speed of the wind Angemon and Stingmon had to land, they did and before they could do anything else he flew up to Davis, right before TK and Ken could get to him

Davis was slowly getting his control back , he was breathing heavy and his movement were close to being normal, but his eyes opened in fear when the Virus landed in front of him

**We're running out of time darling... I'm sorry this can't wait...but now... let us dance...**

Before Davis could do anything the Virus locked its teeth on his neck an from the moment he locked Davis started to scream

The Virus started to dissolve into light and smoke, making it harder for Ken and TK to see what was going on, they covered their eyes as the light started to engulf Davis only for a second

When it was gone there was only smoke, TK and Ken slowly lowered their arms to see what had happened, now there was only one figure standing in front of them, through the smoke you could only se an outline and a pair of yellow glowing eyes...


	15. Chapter 15

**Digimon 02**

**The Black Gatomon**

**Daisuke fanfic**

**Witter : Asheron Karuma**

**DONT OWN**

It has sure been awhile, next week I have exams again so then I wont update

Also my sister is pregnant cheers so I am going to be an aunt

And thanks for the many reviews, ife had a ton for some stories, it made me go kinda o.o;

Have fun reading and don't forget to review :D

And thanks for the other reviews you have given me

* * *

Chaos, it was total chaos at the hospital

Kari was lying on a chart, her coat was taken off, she looked pale and the doctors were pushing the charts as fast as possible to the emergency branch

Kari was gasping for air and in a matter of seconds a nurse covered her face with an oxygen mask, her eyes were wide open as she starred at the ceiling feeling a strange sensation flowing through her veins, she didn't know how to describe it, the only thing that was on hr mind was the name of the one she loved

'Davis... Davis... DAVIS!'

It echoed in her mind, as she slowly drifted into sleep

Matt could go no further, the doctors took the chart through some doors witch closed then above the ceiling a red light glowed up, indicating that they were tying to save Kari's life, once again Matt could do nothing but watch...

Minutes later he decided to stand up, slowly he walked to the telephone and dialled a number that he had written on a paper note, folded up in his back pocket of his jeans...

* * *

Ken and TK were still trying to look through the smoke, worried sick of what that Virus had done to his friend

Stingmon and Angemon had landed on the rooftop beside them

For a moment there was silence, Ken took several steps forward to see if Davis was alright, he called out his name

"Davis?"

The something happened, two had blows of air went passed him and he ducked, the ground around him flying up in little pieces through the forces, the blasts hit Angemon and Stingmon, Ken looked behind him over his left shoulder to see them getting hit, TK was also ducking for cover

Stingmon landed hard on the rooftop of another building, Angemon was lesser lucky and slammed right into the wall, crashing through it

"Angemon!"

TK turned forward again with fear as he saw that the smoke had cleared up, Ken did the same

Davis was standing in front of them, but it wasn't Davis anymore, the person looked like Davis, he had identical hair, but his skin was now dark blue, he had a set of small bat like wins on his back and one sticking out of his right wrist, but his face was covered by the same mask of that of the Virus and two yellow glowing eyes wee visible though the empty black holes that were his eyes

Davis smiled at Ken and TK, showing them his insane look together with his sharp teeth, something that made Ken shiver all over

What had that THING done to HIS Davis... he would never forgive him!

"STINGMON!"

Ken tried to call for him as Davis started to walk towards Ken and TK

"**What's the matter Ken, are you frightened?"**

His voice was a mix of Davis his original voice and that of the Virus, witch was more hollow and was overthrowing Davis's voice as well

Stingmon flew up above Ken

"Spiking strike!"

And a lash of purple energy came down towards Davis, who simply looked up and used his wing to deflect it to another place

Ken eyes widened as he saw this, Stingmon's attacked did nothing to him

"**With the power of a Digidestined and especially one of a Safe Guard, I can assure you that nothing can stop me... my love..."**

Ken looked at Davis with disgust, how did that freak dare to call him 'his' love...

But before anything could be done Davis flew up to Stingmon, Stingmon tried to attack again but then Davis simply spun around him and kicked him hard in the back, so hard that Stingmon crashed down in the roof bellow and digivolved back into Wormon

Ken was taken back by this and didn't dared to move as Davis lowered down again

* * *

Darkness, Kari was surrounded by the darkness, making her feel uncomfortable in everyway

Gatomon was not at her side, well at leased not in her head and she could hear whispers, they scared her deep within and she wonder where she was, she curled up, fear taking over hr that was until a golden light seemed to com closer to her, and her eyes widened and she smiled as she saw who it was

On the outside though, Gatomon was the only one who had snuck into Kari's room on the IC unit, she still had a mask covering her mouth and she was given some kind of liquid from the IV

Gatomon starred with worry as the beeping sound of her heart over filled the silence, the Doctors have given her an emergency blood transfusion, it saved her life but Kari was still on the brick of the valley of death, Matt was nowhere to be seen, he left earlier... after his phone call...

* * *

Davis was having the time of his life, he was floating up in the air and in his right hand by his neck in midair, he was smiling at the exhausted Digimon, but when Angemon didn't move his smile faded and he simply dropped him

"**How boring..."**

Ken and TK was now together, fearing for their lives as they saw Angemon drop down in the pit hole of a crater

"ANGEMON!"

TK looked up again to see that Davis had raised his hand behind his head, th wing on the wrist was glowing and air started to swirl around them, TK and Ken worried that this as the end and a blast came down for them

"Terra force!"

it was then that in the mid of air Davis's attack clashed with that of an orange ball of energy, the effect of it was that it exploded, Ken and TK yelled out as they thought it was going to take them with it, the roof was starting to crumble under their feet but they were soon caught by something

Metalgarurumon had caught them an flew them to safety

"Metalgarurumon..."

TK was overthrown by happiness to know that his brother had shown up for the fight

"Do you expect me to sit this one out?"

The explosion caught Davis of guard and he was thrown back by it, crash landing on the ground, he looked up at Wargreymon, furious...

"Tai, Matt!"

Ken and TK were both surprised to see the two of them starring up at the rubble where Davis had just crash landed in

When TK and Ken stepped of Metalgarurumon, he took off again this time to fetch Patamon and Wormon, he came back with them, holding them carefully in his mouth

Ken and TK took their Digimon and started to inform Tai and Matt

"That virus freak somehow fused himself with Davis..."

"And now he has taken control over him as well, he's super strong!"

Matt clenched his teeth as he looked at the figure that slowly rose from the rubble

"I told him that he couldn't take him on alone.. damned!"

* * *

Back in the hospital something unusual was happening, Kari was struggling in her sleep and Gatomon started to get worried, her heart beat started to pump up and out of nowhere she started to glow up, a strange symbol appearing on the top of her hands, feet and chest, she started to float up, just inches above her bedding, Gatomon fell back and starred at her strangely

Then a golden light started to above her as something was materializing, then the light faded and Kari fell back on the bed, her eyes half open, and her heart beat slowing down again

Gatomon starred at Kari with disbelieve and slowly climbed on her bed again

"Kari?"

It was then that a small golden egg fell on Kari's chest, it rolled over to Gatomon who held it in hr paws

"Kari what is this?"

Kari slowly sat up, she pulled the oxygen mask of her face and looked at Gatomon exhausted

"We... have to get this to Davis... quick!"

* * *

omg next chapter is going to be wicked! 


	16. Chapter 16

**Digimon 02**

**The Black Gatomon**

**Daisuke fanfic**

**Witter : Asheron Karuma**

**DONT OWN**

It has certainly been a while, but don't worry my 2 weeks of tests are over so I have more time to update now :D

This chapter did take me a while, I didn't know what to do untill I listened to a demon of Linkin Park while writing, I will make sketches of the new things in this chapter, you'll know what I am talking about when you've read this

* * *

Davis slowly got up from the rubble, his mask had a crack and a hole in the right upper corner of his face, on the side of his forehead

A small blood stream that went out of his left eye

He starred at Matt and Tai furiously, hatred seething in his eyes witch turned red from the hate he felt inside him for them

Matt and Tai starred at him as Metalgarurumon and Wargreymon landed behind them

"How dare you interfere! I was having SOO much delicious fun with those two!"

Matt and Tai were thrown back from the sound of Davis's voice, it seemed hollower then it was before

"But then again, its not a problem, those two bored me out and I think now, that I am capable of taking on those two other slaves you have with you..."

The stream of blood seemed to work itself up again, and slowly retreated inside the darkness of Davis's eye, as if a mouse going back to its home, the stream disappeared...

Then from the crack hole in Davis's head something happened, the skin started to bubble up and started to form something sticking out, when the bubbling stopped another small wing was visible, waving as the wind blew through it

Tai and Matt were both surprised by this... both realising that the power of this Virus was rising by the second that passed and so Metalgarurumon and Wargreymon charged

* * *

Through the lonely parts of the city Angewomon was flying, in her hands carrying Kari in an infant carrying position

Kari looked exhausted as the wind of their travelling speed waved her hair in different direction, she still looked pale and she had small tears in her eyes

Angewomon looked at her with a worried look and the turned her gaze to the golden egg that she was holding in her hand

Angewomon picked up speed and started to fly faster, in the distance you could see explosions made by the raging battle and below her she could hear people screaming and running

Angewomon couldn't believe that all this chaos was the cause of one person...

* * *

Davis was sitting on the floor, he was naked, he had a large star shaped scar on his left chest

The floor he was sitting on was black and so was the wall he was leaning against, as he starts to talk images started to be shown on the wall behind him, as if it was playing a video of bad quality

The wall showed his mask that he wore when he was still Black Gatomon

"This mask..."

"When did I decide to wear it, when did I decide to run away from everything..."

Now it started to show pictures of Davis's mother

"Yes my mother, she was the beginning of everything, one of the only persons I loved in my whole live... even if she had tried to kill me..."

Now it changed to that one night when she stabbed her son

"She tried to kill me... because she was afraid I was going to kill her..."

"She told me several words before she stabbed me..."

"**I will not let you kill me or anyone else, you deserve to be in hell!"**

"I don't want to hear those words ever again... I don't murder people..."

Now pictures were being showed of the digimon he deleted

"Stop it! I did not have any choice! I didn't want to... it was because of them!"

It now changed to the images of Viruses, but after a while it changed to Veemon and his digiegg that got deleted in the Under data

"Veemon..."

Davis curled up and started to cry as the images switched from Veemon to a line of words in black and white

**You killed him didn't you...**

**Didn't you?**

"SHUT UP!"

**Didn't you?**

Davis screamed...

* * *

"Terra force!"

Wargreymon threw another attack at Davis, who flew up and swung himself over the ball, he landed on the side of a tall building, he started to run over the wall as from behind Metalgarurumon tried to hit him with his attacks, but all they did was destroy the building as Davis jumped of the wall and advanced towards Wargreymon

He tried to high kick Wargreymon, who blocked but Davis was more agile then he was and simply swung himself over it like a cat and kicked Wargreymon from above, sending him down the the ground

Then from behind Davis, Metal Garurumon tackled him sending him into another building, Metal Garurumon then fired and an explosion erupted

Wargreymon slowly got up from the rubble he had landed it and Metal Garurumon landed on his side, they looked at the dust smoke and saw a black figure slowly rising up to his feet

"So much power, its unbelievable..."

The figure seemed to change a bit, the small wings on Davis's back grew in size

2 faint yellow glowing eyes glowed through the dust cloud

Then Davis struck them, Wargreymon was caught unguarded when all the sudden a ball of whirling air hit him from the front, he was send back and dedigivolved

Metal Garurumon looked at him as he got hit and then turned his attention forwad again, just in time to dodge the shot that was meant for him, Metal Garurumon flew up and Davis soon followed in flight and the two started to fire at each other

Tai ran to Agumon who was unconscious lying on the ground, he shook the little digimon to see if he was alright and eventually starred up at Metal Garurumon's opponent with anger and hate in his eyes

Matt, Ken and TK joined Tai also to check on Agumon, Matt was still keeping a close eye on Metal Garurumon, then from the corner of his eye he saw someone flying in to them

"Angewomon, what are you doing here!"

Angewomon landed behind the group and after looking at her for a moment he saw Kari in her hands

"KARI!"

He ran towards Angewomon and Tai simply starred over his shoulder with his eyes wide open, his sister looked paler then before and tired, sweat was formed on her forehead and her small almost lifeless eyes slowly opened

"Kari what are you doing here! Youre supposed to be in the hospital! You'll die out here!"

Matt was in total panic as were Ken and TK, Kari smiled slightly as she showed them what she had in her hands

"Davis needs... this..."

TK and Ken looked at the golden egg with their mouths dropped open a bit...

"Kari where did you get this... digiegg?"

Ken slowly put his hands around the egg and took it from Kari, the golden egg glittered in the sun light an was still feeling warm

"It doesn't matter right now, what matters is that Davis gets it... before it is... too late... Angewomon, will you do it... please?"

Angewomon nodded, she had no choice in this matter, what mattered was her masters well being but right now Kari wanted her to do something that seemed verry important for her

Angemon handed Kari to TK, who lay her down on the ground, when another explosion occurred from behind them he looked over his shoulder

Metal Garurumon crashed into the ground, dedigivolving back into Gabumon

"Gabumon!"

Matt tried to get to him as soon as possible and looked dup in the sky, Davis looked darker then what he was a minute ago

Kari looked at Angemon as Ken gave her the egg

"Please do this, it's the only way"

Angewomon then flew up to Davis's height

"So the other goes down and there's an emidiate replacement"

Angewomon said nothing

"You should know that you do not stand a chance winged one..."

Davis starred at Angewomon for a while, who didn't budge... this angered Davis and he screamed as he flapped back his wings, he flapped them forward again as small winds started to cut Angewomon

Angewomon flew up and readied her bow, she started to shoot arrows at Davis, but they didn't have any effect on him then at great speed Davis rammed her, sending her into the rubble below

Bloodied and beaten Angewomon sat up, in her right hand she still held the digiegg, she looked up as she saw that Davis started to charge at her

Angewomon readied hr bow in her left hand when the egg started to glow up, she touched her bow with the egg and when she retreated her hand the white glowing egg took the shape of a white glowing arrow, she spanned her bow with it and aimed for Davis, when he got within range she let go

The white arrow speeded towards Davis, who at first thought this was just another shot he could simply reflect but then something sensed wrong to him, but he was too late to retreat

A white light erupted from both of them, engulfing the area

* * *

Davis was lying on the ground, it was total black of darkness

He was lying on the floor with his eyes half open, his body beaten up and blood streaming from his left eye, the shadows beneath him were covering him like hands they cut him and hurt him at some points

He didn't care, he was a murderer, he didn't deserve anything...

It was then that a small gold glowing light ball fell down towards him, he looked at it a little while and after about 10 seconds did his eyes widened in surprise

* * *

When the light faded a human looking figure fell down below in the rubble, it was not visible who this was, Angewomon looked at him for a while and then turned her gaze back up, a black blob looking bubble was floating in the air, Angewomon's eyes widened at this sight, she thought that this would destroy the Virus, seemingly her theory was wrong

Ken, TK, Matt and Tai lowered their arms, witch was shielding their eyes from the bright light, they didn't see the figure fall down below, they only looked at the thing in the air, disfigured and with no shape at all

But slowly something appeared in the middle, a mask and then slowly bit by bit the blob started to get shape, shape of a human body, a copy of the body it had just been inside of, yet stronger, it looked a bit more masculine and yet more evil then it looked before

The Virus laughed, laughed insane as it echoed through the rubble and the wind

The others simply starred up with fear and disbelief, yet a distance from them the unknown person slowly got up, he looked as the Virus was preparing a blast towards TK, Ken, Kari, Matt, Tai and their digimon

The figure was still darkened but then lines surrounding his wrist, neck, hip and ankles started to glow blue, as if swirling around his wrist, neck, hip and ankles

"YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD STOP ME!"

The Virus pulled his arms back, a red glowing blast started to glow up in his hand palms

"You cannot stop me! FOR I AM IMMORTAL!"

The Virus waved his arms back forward as the blasts in his hands swirled to the group

Everyone thought that this was their end, an explosion erupted and red flames surrounded the area for a moment.

The Virus looked at the explosion and later on the smoke below, but then he saw something that didn't make sense, he saw blue glowing rings, his eyes widened as the smoke started to clear up

Ken still had his eyes covered, he thought that this was it when a large explosion erupted in front of the group, but he didn't feel anything

Thinking that dying may not be as painful as he might think Ken slowly opened his eyes, only to find out that he was still standing where he was, the ground around the group was still intact, yet it was as if they were standing on an island, the space they were standing on was intact, but it was only their part that was still standing, everything around them was looking blown up as if a small crater

The a glowing light caught his eyes and he looked up, his eyes widened as he saw who it was that was floating above them

It was Davis, yet he didn't truly look like Davis, the figure had Davis's body, his hair and tan but he was wearing a golden armour now, it covered his lower arms, shoulder, chest, hips and lower leggs

* * *

The armour looks like the one from Magnamon, his body was wearing a black cat suit underneath

the armour, but at these places, wrists, neck, wrist, hip and ankles there was something off, it was as if a golden bracelet was around them with a blue glowing centre in them

the chest piece is not connected to his shoulders like the original Magnamon armour, it comes from his armpits :P and covers his chest that way, he has a golden bracelet around his neck that has a blue glowing centre, shoulder pats sticking out like Magnamon has

Around his hips he has a golden bracelet with a blue glowing centre, from the bracelet the hip plates stick out and a smaller plate over his crotch with the symbol of Miracles on it, his upper legs are plain with no armour, as are his upper arms and stomach, they are simply back

His lower legs have knee plates, and leg plates like Magnamon, around his ankles he has bracelets with a blue glowing centre,

His lower arms have the same, Magnamon's armour and bracelets around his wrists with a blue glowing centre

His face, his eyes are white glowing , his ears are covered with round discs, like a head set or Rockman's ears :P

Out of them point in '/' direction golden plate of armour and on the other side there's one sticking out covering his jaw

* * *

Ken looked at Davis with amazement as were TK, Matt and Tai it was after a moment that Tai started speaking

"Davis? Is that you?"

The figure didn't answer, instead looked over his shoulder at the group

Tai and Matt were sitting on the ground through their knees, Ken was standing and TK was sitting on his knees with Kari in his arms

Davis starred at Kari's face for a while, she was unconscious, caused by the explosion probably, her pale face shinned in the sun

Davis then turned his gaze up at the Virus responsible for this all... anger filled his eyes


	17. Chapter 17

**Digimon 02**

**The Black Gatomon**

**Daisuke fanfic**

**Writer : Asheron Karuma**

**DONT OWN**

It has surely been a while but I found my inspiration back :D, I know what I am going to study next year an at witch college and I am now planning on making 2 chapters

Thanks for reviewing and reading this

Special thanks to the Nipponsei crew for the early release today, it gave me inspiration to continue :D

* * *

"Davis? Is that you?"

Davis didn't respond, he starred at Kari's white face and turned his gaze to the virus above, anger in his eyes

"**So you managed to get out... I might want to punish the little witch for doing so, but first I will have to take care of you it seems..."**

Davis starred at the Virus, he closed his eyes trying to block out the taunts that he said to him...

But he couldn't, this has gone to far, he wanted to kill him, he wanted him to suffer for what he had done...

Slowly electricity started swirl around Davis his body, not much but enough to make Matt and the others stare at him with a scared look, Davis's hair started to flow up as if it had caught wind, they heard Davis grind his teeth and when he opend his eyes they were completely white

He screamed as he charged at the Virus above, a faint golden surrounding his body

* * *

Tai, Matt, TK and Ken were watching at the battle raging on above them, the 2 fighters were clashing, time and time again making it a scary spectacle, they didn't know what had exactly happened a couple of minutes ago when they thought their lives were over, but right now all they could do was stare with amazement to the power display Davis was putting on, they never thought their friend would be that powerful

"Something's wrong..."

Tai looked at Ken, who still had his gaze up towards the 2 fighters

"What do you mean?"

"I don't really know, it's a feeling, a feeling that something is wrong"

Tai turned his gaze back up, after starring and keeping an eye for mistakes he also found that Davis wasn't fighting like he should, he seemed distracted and angry...

* * *

"WHAAAH!"

Davis let of another punch witch was caught up by the Virus

"**What's wrong, you seem agitated more then normal..."**

The Virus spun around taking good hold of Davis's fist, he let him go and Davis was slung away from him, not too hard because he stopped again in mid air

Davis turned around and that the Virus was raised his hand, with a glow from his palm a saber appeared in it, the sword had a batwing look, the sharp underside was straight with a small curve in it while the top had parts sticking out, as if it was the bottom side of a bat wing

"**You think that I am playing with you... I will teach you how it is to truly fight an enemy..."**

The Virus charged at Davis, who put up his arms, trying to defend himself from the impact, they collided but it didn't go without any scratches, small cuts appeared on his face and arms, blood streaming out of them, Davis was tired and something deep inside made him slowly lose it at every point

"**But I just can't! He kills them!"**

"**Thank you..."**

He almost got her killed, he almost lost the most precious person to him, the one he vowed to protect even if h was close to death, he couldn't forget her sheeted face, peaceful and yet in pain... a pain caused by non other then him... he failed...

Davis closed his eyes as a tear streamed down one of them, the rings around his neck, wrists, hip and ankles started to glow and swirl as the electricity started to flicker around him again

With a yell he threw the Virus of him, his hair waved up in the air, as his eyes turned white again, having a faint glow around his body

He had one hand posed behind him and the other held up as a defence, it was then that something started to glow up in his right hand that he had behind himself, with a white glow a halberd appeared in his hand, completely made of gold, with the symbol of Miracles in the sword end

Davis screamed as he charged at the Virus with great speed, The Virus was amazed about Davis his sudden found strength, Davis was too fast for him to dodge the attack, he had tried, but Davis had rose the halberd over his head and swung it down with great speed, the halberd cracked the mask in 2, and several small pieces were slowly falling off, blood streamed down one side of his fae and the Virus's eyes were standing wide open

Davis starred at the Virus, angry and yet hoping that this was over... hoping that he would disappear, the mask was a Virus's source of power after all

But instead the Virus showed a smile on his face, looking into Davis's eyes with insanity, a small chuckle coming from his mouth, Davis was surprised at this, the Virus didn't show any sign of deletion at all

Half of the Virus's mask fell of, down on the ground below, showing the copied face of Davis behind it

The Virus started to laugh at Davis

"**You missed me! Even with the ultimate weapon of Miracles you missed me!"**

Davis was confused, but before he could say anything the Virus took action

"**LET ME RETURN THE FAVOR!"**

Then with a blinding flash, the Virus pierced his left hand right through the Armour of Miracles, right through Davis's heart, Davis tried to breathe but found that he couldn't, he made a choking sound and the Virus fastened his grip on whatever he was holding on to, Davis started to cough and blood streamed down his mouth

From below everyone that had seen what happened tensed up in shock

"Ooh no..."

"DAVIS!"

but Davis couldn't hear him anymore, the glance in his eyes were disappearing, as was the glowing armour around him, he dropped the halberd as it crashed into the ground below and slowly disappeared in a green glittering glow, the armour he was wearing was disappearing, starting from his back as the Virus slowly pulled out his hand, in it he had the glowing golden egg of Miracles, the more he pulled it towards him, the more the armour started to disappear with the green glittering glow, leaving Davis in mid air and finally when the egg was taken out the Virus put his sword on his back, the wings were flapped over it so it wouldn't fall, he grappd Davis's throat with his right hand, and slowly started to suffocate him, not to the death but just for fun as he started to speak again

**"You failed to protect that little lover of yours... and now you failed to protect the world... you failed as a Crusader... Davis... but you know what is much worse?"**

The Virus showed Davis the egg and started to press it together, slowly cracking it

**"I took away that witch you had lost by my hands years ago and now I can destroy what you care for again... with you looking at it..."**

The Virus started to laugh as the egg started to crack, then it exploded into various pieces that scattered and slowly disappeared to the underworld...

The Virus close din on Davis and started to whisper to him

**"It was your fault for being careless..."**

He let Davis go, who fell backwards down to the ground

"Davis!"

Ken quickly got up and ran to where Davis was falling at, he caught him and fell back, quickly scanning the youth, his eyes widened as he saw the wound in his chest, the blood from his mouth and the lifeless eyes, he quickly noticed that Davis wasn't breathing

"No... Please God... Davis you cant do this to us..."


	18. Chapter 18

**Digimon 02**

**The Black Gatomon**

**Daisuke fanfic**

**Writer : Asheron Karuma**

**DONT OWN**

**time for the next chapter :D as said**

Ken quickly got up and ran to where Davis was falling at, he caught him and fell back, quickly scanning the youth, his eyes widened as he saw the wound in his chest, the blood from his mouth and the lifeless eyes, he quickly noticed that Davis wasn't breathing

"No... Please God... Davis you cant do this to us..."

Tears appeared in his eyes as he looked up at the sky, the Virus was slowly making its way down to the ground and landed, he slowly started to walk over to Ken and Davis

From the rubble somewhere from them Angewomon was slowly getting up, she had to do something...

* * *

"**No... Please God... Davis you cant do this to us..."**

Davis slowly opened his eyes, he was aware that he wasn't on earth anymore, was he dead?

He slowly got up, seeing that he was lying on a bed, his chest was bandaged and it hurt getting up, slowly he swung his legs over the side of the bed and looked around

The room was huge, it was round with in the middle a antique bed that he was sitting on, the poles in the corners rose up and from their points a ceiling was hovering over the bed, the bed was located on a higher altitude, it had steps walking down, the round room had pillars over the edges and on one side there were huge white wooden doors, on the other was a carpet that led to the balcony

Davis slowly got up and walked to it, he was amazed by what he saw, the balcony looked out over a city, the season looked as if it was spring, there were trees and as he looked on he could see that there were green plains lying beyond the city walls, this wasn't Japan anymore and he started to think that this might be heaven

It was when he looked at the sky that he noticed flying creatures

"Are those... digimon?"

but before he could investigate any further the doors opened and a young girl walked in with in her hands a tray, she was wearing a white dress, witch looked quite expensive and unique, she had a small crown in her hair, but what scared Davis the most was that she looked just like... Kari

"Kari?"

The girl looked at Davis strange

"Kuran, you woke up. Are you feeling a bit better now?"

Davis starred at her strangely, why did Kari call him Kuran and why of all places was she here too?

For a moment he thought that this would truly be heaven, because he was with Kari forever now, but a feeling inside told him that he wasn't even dead

Kari sat down on the edge of the bed, on the tray she had bandages and a small bottle

"Kuran, I have to refresh your bandages..."

Davis did as he was told, he sat down on the bed as slowly Kari started to losen his bandages, she took them off and took a small cloth piece where she spilled some of the liquid from the bottle on, she pressed it against his back

Davis winced, the wound he had gotten wasn't located on his back now wasn't it, he looked down at his chest seeing that there was nothing wounded, he could swear that he was hurt from the front, he turned around to Kari when a headache suddenly struck him, he pressed his hand against the side of his head

"Kuran, are you okay? Is something wrong?"

Davis starred at Kari

"Why are you calling me..."

He couldn't finish his sentence, before he knew it the world was swirling around him and the next second he could see his view turning sideways, he could hear Kari yelling this strange name at him as she ducked towards him, the next there was darkness

* * *

"...Ku..ran" 

Davis slowly opened his eyes, only to notice that something was dripping on his face, his eyes opened wide as he looked above him

Somehow he was lying on ken's lab, Ken had his arms shielding his face, but he looked between them with shock, the dripping blood wasn't from them, it was from Angewomon

Angewomon had protected them from the Virus somehow, Davis didn't know what was going on, he was unconscious, all he could see was the Angewomon had sacrificed herself be stepping in between, the sword had gone right through her and slowly got rethreaded, there was a chain on the back of the sword, that went back to the Virus who ha thrown the sword at them

Angewomon fell down on the ground with a grunt, Davis quickly got up, and crawled over to her, his wounds didn't hurt, he didn't realise that they were healed somehow, he didn't think about it at the moment, the thing on his mind was Angewomon, Ken quickly crawled beside him

"Angewomon..."

Slowly from her legs up Angewomon's data started to disappear, she looked at Davis and smiled

"I'm glad you're okay..."

"Angewomon you can't be deleted, Kari needs you... we all do!"

"I won't disappear... we still have a chance, one last chance to show that bastard what we're made of..."

Davis and Ken starred at Angewomon strangely, she slowly rose from her lying position, closing in on Davis's face, Davis started to blush a bit and tried to get away but before he knew what happened Angewomon had her lips on his, she kissed him

Ken starred at Angewomon, with disgust and yet sadness and curiosity

He then heard something and looked up, the Virus was laughing and threw his sword at them again

"DAVIS!"

Angewomon started to glow as did Davis, before the blade impacted them he jumped up grapped the blade with one hand and with the other the chain, the eyes of the Virus widened as the glow started to disappear

6 wings were sticking out of Davis's back, a metal mask covered his head and face up to his nose with a small wing sticking out on each side, a golden plate covering his chest from his shoulders, around his waist he had 2 straps of leather, coming together in a ring in the middle, he was still wearing his black pants, he was wearing white fingerless gloves on each hand, witch had small wings sticking out of them and a gem in the top of his hands, the gem was green and was glowing a bit

"**Just when you think you've killed one, they swarm together..."**

Davis starred at the Virus, showing no emotion but instead showed total concentration

The palm of his hands glowed up and the chain and sword cracked into pieces, the Virus starred at Davis amazed, but as soon as the first crack was heard Davis used his increased speed and sped towards him

Davis didn't charge him head on, instead ducked forward, put his hands down and slit his legs over the floor, kicking the legs from under the Virus who started to fall to his left, Davis rolled over and kicked the Virus hard in his back sending him upwards through the sky

He then flapped his wings and spun to him, kicking him hard in the stomach, then he rose his fists and slammed him on his back again, sending him to the ground

The Virus crashed into the ground below making a small crater, a dust cloud was blocking the view of it, but when it cleared he could see the Virus standing in the middle, as if nothing had happened, Davis didn't budge, the Virus looked at him, his eyes glowing red

"**Do you think that after she used her final data that you can stand a chance!"**

Davis didn't say anything, he remained calm as the Virus seemed more agitated by his behaviour

**"I will show you! I DON'T NEED THIS FORM TO BEAT YOU! I WILL KILL YOU!"**

The Virus started bubble up a bit, he was getting bigger and the claws on his hands seemed to grow as well

**"You don't know how to kill me... give up... YOU CAN'T BEAT ME!"**

But before his transformation was complete Davis disappeared from his spot, reappearing right in front of the Virus, who hadn't seen where he went, he looked at him with anger and shock, he raised his claw to strike down but before he could do anything Davis put his hand on the Virus's chest, BOOM!

Once again the crater was filled with a dust cloud that was slowly making its way, The Virus was still standing and Davis hand was several inches away from his chest, the chest had a hole in it now, a red round ball was seemingly hidden in it and was now visible, The Virus showed pain on his face he screamed as he tried the lash out to Davis, who simply jumped back, the Virus went down on his knees, clutching for the red ball witch started to crack

Davis simply starred at him, he then clapped his hands together, pointing out at the Virus, the gems on the op of his hands started to glow and the wings started to enlarge, the gems started to glow green and formed a ring of green energy around his hands

The Virus looked up at Davis, fear written over his face, as green ring started to grow, then it was fired of with a bang, the ring started to enlarge to the size of the Virus, as it passed him the Virus slowly got deleted, it screamed as it disappeared

Davis then turned around and slowly walked over to Ken, who was still sitting on the location where Angewomon had dropped, Ken looked at Davis with amazement

As Davis walked a program opened a window in front of him, he said a few things that Ken couldn't hear and within seconds the buildings started to repair themselves, all the rubble started to rise up again and reformed themselves to the buildings they used to be

Within a minute or so Ken was sitting on the street and everything around him had started to turn to normal.

Tai, Matt and TK who was holding Kari ran up to Ken to see if he was alright, Davis first walked to Kari, his mouth opened in surprise when he saw her, he then placed his hand on her forehead, witch started to glow, then slowly the whiteness in her face started to disappear

He then turned to Ken, he offered him his hand and Ken took it, he slowly got up from the ground

"Are you alright, Aikou-san?"

Ken's eyes widened when Davis said this

"Aikou? Why are you calling me Aikou?"

Davis starred at Ken confused, but after a few seconds he started to glow white again and fell backwards, Ken quickly dove down to see what was wrong, Davis was now back to his normal form and beside him lay a digiegg, Davis was unconscious


	19. Chapter 19

**Digimon 02**

**The Black Gatomon**

**Daisuke fanfic**

**Writer : Asheron Karuma**

**DONT OWN**

Yay next chapter, i am trying to do a weekly update on this story now, since I desperately want to go on to the second arc for Black Gatomon

As for the strange names, Black Gatomon has connections to another story I've made, Crusaders

Right now not much is known about Crusaders yet, I won't spoil it either, I will do that story when the whole Black Gatomon series are done

Well thanks for reviewing, I hope some more people will start reading the story, since the summary on the pages is crap I wont expect much more, I will try and make it look more interesting on that page

This arc is almost over, next arc is going to be more spectacular than this one, I'm sure of it :P

it will probably be put on next week or maybe the first chapter will be released to day but first i ahve to eat... im starving after writing this

* * *

"**Are you alright, Aikou-san?"**

That line was right now echoing through Ken's head, why had Davis called him Aikou

The whole gang were sitting in the main hall of the hospital, they had brought Kari back, Davis was also taken for a check up, the Doctors said he was exhausted

Everyone was a bit in shock of what had happened, well the people that were there were, Yolei later turned up with Cody, Joe and Izzy, they had tried to come but everything was blocked out by the police and everything was chaos in the streets, they had no chance to get past or get their digimon to digivolve without being seen by public

Later they found out that everyone who had seen anything of the battle were brainwashed by something, their memories were altered and the only thing people talked about was the gas explosion that caused several people to get injured in the street, a small pile of rubble remained after the battle to make people believe this, the rest was all rebuild

Tai looked up as he saw his parents walk in, he stood up and ran to them before they reached to the others, they were hysterical about Kari's condition, apparently the hospital called up to them and said she was one of the injured people from the gas explosion, they had told them that Davis had protected her and that it was thanks to him that she was still alive

Tai's parents walked away with a Doctor, they started to talk in a separate room, Tai slowly walked back to the group, he was still looking over his shoulder, seeing his parents walk off

Matt was the first to talk to him

"I wonder... will his parents even know that he is in here..."

"They forgot, remember?"

"Right... I forgot that that part..."

* * *

It was the next morning that Kari started to wake up, she looked beside her and was greeted by flowers brought in by TK and a digiegg, she starred at the egg amazed and yet glad that Gatomon was able to get back to her in due time

She looked around, finding out that she was in the hospital, she saw an IV in her arm, witch scare the hell out of her and after a while a nurse walked in

"You're awake?"

Kari nodded as the nurse walked up to her and started to check on her vitals

"Well everything seems fine, witch means that we can take that IV out of your arm, it must feel funny to look at it doesn't it?"

"...Yes, it scares me a bit to see it in my arm…"

"Just look to the other direction while I take it out, it doesn't hurt a bit, just don't look at it"

Kari clenched her teeth as she felt a sharp pain in hr arm, but after she felt relieved, it was only a minor sting

When she looked back the Nurse was cleaning the needle wound and put a bandage on it, she then looked at the flowers

"You seem to have lots of friends, I've seen your parents visit every day, they must be grateful that you survived the explosion"

"Explosion?"

"You must have some amnesia there, let me refresh your memory, there was a gas explosion in the city yesterday, you were saved by a boy who is in the same hospital, your friends brought you in"

"We don't know who he is, we asked his friends, they said his name was Davis Motomiya, but he isn't registered in our files"

"Davis..."

"He seems so lonely from a distance, the only one who comes to visit him from time to time is a boy with dark blue hair, of his age, I talked too much, you need your rest, if everything goes well you are allowed to go home tomorrow"

The nurse walked out of the room and Kari grapped the digiegg from the table next to her bed, she held it in her hands as she thought of the events

"Poor Davis... he must feel so lonely"

* * *

Davis grunted as he slowly opened his eyes, he was greeted by a light coming form his side, from the window, the curtains were open beside his bed and his flickered his eyes as he was greeted by the light

He turned his gaze back to the ceiling, starting to think of what had happened...

The first thing that got into his mind was that Angewomon kissed him, this first thought hithim like a block, he blushed as he slowly sat up, the expression of amazement on his face as he slowly touched his lips with his right hand fingers...

For some reason he didn't remember of the things that happened after that...

He was ashamed of what happened to him... confused and yet lonely, he looked at the table next to his bed and saw that there was nothing on it... he starred at the door hoping that at leased his parents would visit him... but deep inside he still knew of the things he had done to them... but the worst... the worst thing of all was that...

Was that he got Veemon deleted... again...

Davis closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his legs, curling up as he started to sob...

* * *

Ken was walking through the hallway, he was once again going to visit Davis

Deep inside he was hoping that his friend would wake up, that he would wake up and see his face as the first person he would see and smile

Ken had been visiting Davis without telling the others, he had been coming to the room for an hour or so after school, rubbing his hand across his face and playing with the unconscious youth's hair, enjoying every moment of solitude and silence with him

He opened the door and wanted to walk in when he noticed something, the bed was empty and the window open, the curtains were swaying from back to forth as the wind blew through the room

Ken gasped at the empty room and ran to the window, he looked outside but couldn't see anything, then he ran back out of the hallway

* * *

Davis was sitting in the park, he was still wearing his hospital pyjama's and ignored the strange stares people gave him as they walked by

He was staring at the floor, deep in thought about what happened, about when he was stabbed, what happened to the wound and how he got in 'paradise' the place where he saw humans and digimon together, where he saw Kari and where she had called him Kuran...

Davis frowned as his thoughts got him nowhere, he then heard someone sit next to him on the bench and put an arm on his shoulder...

Davis looked up and his eyes widened as he saw who this person was...

* * *

Ken was running through the busy streets, holding up people and asking them if they had seen Davis

'He can't leave... not again, I wont let him...'

Ken was afraid, he was so scared that Davis would make yet another mistake, that he would disappear from the world again without letting anyone know who he was and where he had gone of to

He got notice from some people that they had seen a boy in the park and from there on he ran through the crowds as fast as possible to see if Davis was still there, he got there but then stopped running, he saw Davis and smilled

But then he saw a woman sitting beside him holding her arm on his shoulder, the smile quickly faded...

* * *

"...Mother?"

Beside Davis was his mother, well at leased that is how he knew her before he erased himself from her memory, the woman smiled and stared at Davis, simply indicating that she didn't care what he called her, she just wanted to help the lost boy

"Are you lost?"

Davis stared at hr as she got up and held out her hand, Davis took it but hugged the woman as he started to cry, the people around them starred for a while as they walked on, Ken was no longer there

* * *

"Where are his parents?"

Davis's mother was talking to one of the Doctors in the hallway, she had brought Davis back to the hospital and he was now sleeping in his bed

"We don't know, there hasn't been a report of any child missing that fits his description nor do we have his name in our files"

Davis's mother looked surprised at the Doctor and looked back over her shoulder, she pitied the poor boy

Later in the evening she returned and put a flower beside his bed in a vase, she starred at him as he slept, having a feeling that she knew him from somewhere but she couldn't put him in her memories

* * *

The next morning when Davis woke up he looked beside him, seeing the flower that was beside his bed made him smile and the next day he was released from the hospital and returned to Kamiya residence since he didn't have a home to go to

Kari was already going to school again, but Davis had locked himself up in a small room where he slept for the time being, he had been in there for 3 days straight without food nor water and this is what worried Tai and Kari the most

They had tried to open the door but it was locked, Tai had it with Davis's attitude for the moment and had eventually kicked open the door, when they turned don't he light they saw that the room was completely clean, Davis was nowhere to be seen and it looked as if it wasn't even used for the past months

Kari got worried and called the group, they were planning on gathering the next day after school

* * *

The next morning as Kari walked into the classroom she saw something different, there was an empty seat in the back, she didn't know why nor did she care

She walked to her seat as she and TK talked, Kari told her what happened and how worried she was, TK tried to calm her down

Before they could do anything the teacher walked into the classroom, shushing everyone down to a silence

"Today we have a new student joining us for the rest of the school year, you can come in now..."

When the person walked in Kari's eyes started to water up of relief and joy

"My name is Davis Motomiya, please be kind to me"

Davis bowed and turned to the teacher who directed him to the empty seat in the back

The students looked at him as he walked by, some girls started to whisper and some boys started to talk to him about things

After school Davis walked up to Kari and TK who were waiting for him in the hallway, they asked him about why he had done this

"I miss my life being the way it was... I wanted to go back but I have to go now, I still have something important to do"

With that Davis ran off

* * *

The sound of a door opening was heard in the Motomiya residence, Davis walked inside the house greeted by the face of his mother, he smiled back as he put his slippers on

"I'm back"

"Welcome back"

**END of 1st Arc**


	20. Chapter 19,5

**Digimon 02**

**The Black Gatomon : Miracles shards**

**Daisuke fanfic**

**Writer : Asheron Karuma**

**DONT OWN**

I have come to the decision to put all my chapters into one story, for this reason I am making a short chapter containing events that happened in the first Black Gatomon series, enjoy

* * *

Davis Motomiya had disappeared out of all existence for almost a year, the only people that remembered him were the other digidestined, who confronted their loss in their own way...

It was in that time that something stirred inside the digital world, unknown to the digidestined, a mysterious person wearing the nickname of Black Gatomon, a name given to him by the black mask he wore, was killing off digimon and even people in the real world, as things got out of hand and the main digidestined information centre got targeted, Genii called in the help of the digidestined once more, the perpetrator would surely return to get his hands on whatever he was looking for and for this reason Genii wanted to centre guarded, the next evening however they failed in their duties, a battle erupted but Black Gatomon escaped, later it was confirmed that the data taken was information about a certain digidestined by the name Davis Motomiya...

Several days later, back in the real world, Ken was attacked by a digimon named Ninjamon, in order to protect his mother, who was with him at the time, he tried to make Wormon fight however their battle was interrupted when Black Gatomon appeared on the scene, coldly he terminated Ninjamon and repaired the damage as if he could turn back time, soon after Ken's mother passed out and woke up with no memory of the event that took place minutes ago...

That same day a Gekomon appeared at the Kamiya residence, wrecking havoc and confusion for Tai and Kari, apparently it had found a way outside the digital world after his friends got murdered by Black Gatomon and was now seeking aid at his friends, Kari promised him that he wouldn't get hurt, when Black Gatomon showed up they escaped to the digital world where Angewomon and Black Gatomon faced each other, Angewomon lost, Tai got hurt and Gekomon was deleted, it was when Tai confronted Black Gatomon about this that he showed a first sign of humanity, before disappearing again and being left broken in the real world

As the rest of the group vowed to avenge the death of Gekomon and the many other digimon who died at Black Gatomon's hands, Ken became uncertain about his role, after being saved by Black Gatomon, something I didn't mention to anyone, he became aware that there could be more things going on, Izzy started to research on Black Gatomon's mention about Viruses, which he mentioned in his confrontation with Tai and the rest of the group made a plan that would help them capture Black Gatomon to stop his reign of murders throughout the digital and real world...

Poromon was set as bait to lure Black Gatomon out of his hiding and when he showed up the group attacked him, in the mean time Izzy discovered abnormalities in the data strings of the digital world, finding out that the digimon that were deleted were actually infected by a parasite like virus that would turn them evil when the parasite gains full control he figured that Black Gatomon was actually innocent and did his work with good reason, however he was unable to stop the current events from taking place, Black Gatomon was heavily wounded from the battle with the other digidestined it was when he tried to transport himself back to the digital world that Ken jumped in and both disappeared

Both reappeared in the sky above a forest and fell down into the trees below, Black Gatomon protected Ken by shadowing him away from the branches but hit his head hard in return before they fell on the ground, confused about Black Gatomon's reason for protecting him he looked the youth over and slowly removed his mask so he could attend to his head wound, however the face behind the mask left him shocked, Davis Motomiya was Black Gatomon, the person responsible for murdering people and digimon, as Ken cried he slowly lost consciousness because of fatigue and depression and hour later both of them were found by the rest of the digidestined and taken back to the real world for medical attention, no one said anything in the mean time

When Davis woke up he found himself in a place he hadn't seen in a long time, feeling depressed and confused about his identity discovered he remained silent, soon after Kari came in the room to check on him and to bring him food and medication, she broke down and couldn't confront Davis due the fact that he was a murderer, soon after Matt walked in and tried to talk with the youth, who in the start didn't show any emotion, it was when Matt gave up hope that Davis opened up to him, mentioning that he was ashamed of what he had become and that he was to blame for murdering digimon, hurting Kari, Ken and that he was the one to blame for the deletion of Veemon, it was when Matt left the room that Davis booted up a repair program that slowly started to heal his wounds, in the mean time Izzy explained his findings to the rest of the group, when Davis walked out of the room fully healed the rest of the group was amazed, Davis then confronted Kari about his mistakes and she cried in his arms...

As for how things turned out the way they were now, after the final battle Davis had introduced Veemon to his family, who gladly accepted him, Veemon had now become a member of the Motomiya family and life was better than ever, it was when Davis and Veemon were underway to a picnic in the digital world that something strange had happened, they had found a digi egg in the middle of nowhere and as they came closer it exploded in their faces, the slime like substance deleted itself and the two of them first found this more of a sick joke than anything serious, ignoring the event they ran on and met up with the others...

It was since that day that strange things happened, Davis started having weird dreams and woke up with a pain developing in his chest, he ignored it because he did not wanted to bother people with it, it was a time of peace and happiness why would he wanted to take that all away from everyone, it was when these things occurred when he was awake that he decided to confront the group about it, however he never got the chance to do so, it was then that Davis and his digimon partner got deleted and disappeared from the real world, leaving his parents and sister in worry

Davis woke up in a dark place that was a space between the cycle of death and rebirth, it was called the Under Data, a space that filtered the data of all digimon beings that were deleted back to digimon eggs, so that they would be reborn in the digital world and restart their cycle of life, however some creatures never got reborn and those were the deleted viruses, they were left to haunt this place for an eternity and were the rulers of this dark forsaken place, as Davis remained in the Under Data his desperate pleads for help were answered when he was given a choice, a program had booted up by the name MIracles Safe Program and before he knew what he had gotten himself into he had activated it, as Davis was being overflowed with data he slowly forgot who he was and why he was here, it was when the data overflow was complete that he realised his new goal, he had to stop Viruses from spawning in the real world and the digital world, or both worlds would be lost in despair, as Davis tried to transport himself out of the Under Digi the viruses that remained showed him a last torment, they had found Veemon's digi egg and deleted it right before Davis transported back to the real world, due to the shock of the transportation he lost consciousness...

When Davis came to he found himself on a rooftop near his home, he was confused that he returned several minutes after he had disappeared in the real world, he must have been stuck in the Under Data for years, however before he was able to do anything he was confronted with a Virus that had spawned into the real world, it was a difficult battle but Davis deleted the digimon, however he was unable to repair the damage mostly because he had no knowledge yet about all his abilities...

Davis then returned home, not being able to see his parents and sister go through the pain of his disappearance he decided to go back home, that evening he made a wish that life would be as if nothing had happened, his wish came through, mostly...

The next day was like any other ordinary day, Davis was still sick at home and worried about nothing, he remembered nothing about the past events either, until his sister asked him about Veemon, Davis left to think by himself and soon after his mother confronted him about his depression, reassuring that everything would be alright she walked back inside, Jun and Davis's father weren't home anymore, they left to go out somewhere, when his mother walked back inside she screamed, a Virus had spawned inside the house, Davis protected her, he was covered with blood when the battle was over, tired and confused he walked up to his mother, who backed away from him in fear, acting like hr son was some kind of monster, when Davis tried to get closer she almost stabbed him, leaving a cut on his cheek, soon after she floored him and sat on top of him, it was then that she stabbed Davis in his heart...

Davis however didn't die, he didn't remember what had happened afterwards but it seemed that something took control over him, repaired his home and healed himself, however he still had a scar covering his heart, his mother was left broken and only sat in the corner of her room, repeating her son's name over and over again as she grew ill, Davis had climbed into the room and hugged his mother, blaming himself for the pain she now held, he covered her head with his hand and as she apologized for what she had done she erased her memory, she would never remember that she had a son, Davis wished he never existed because of the pain he had brought to all the people he knew, however he was not able to delete the memories of the digidestined, he knew it wasn't allowed but he was unable to either

The next morning the digidestined had found out something was wrong, when no one at school remembered the ten by the name Davis Motomiya they started a search but found nothing, even when they visited his house they found out that not even his parents remembered him, they were left confused and without any clues on what had happened to their friend

Davis however was looking at them from a distance, seeing them suffer only made things more difficult specially when he didn't wanted to get closer to them for their own safety, for his own sake and theirs he deleted his own memory soon after and wandered through the digital world, not even knowing his name...

It was then that people mentioned that his name was Davis, a digidestined and it was then that he started to find out about himself, first he masked himself so that people wouldn't recognise him anymore, it was then that the nickname Black Gatomon started to arise and when he achieved the data from the information centre he became more confused and slowly started to regain his memory and emotions, he remembered who he was eventually but it was too late to make up for his mistakes, it was then that he was attacked by the other digidestined and was left unmasked and defeated

As the days went by, Davis was left unsure about his future, however the others had tried to make him more accustomed to a real life, but Davis was left confused with the memories about his past, it was soon after that a powerful Virus attacked them, it had targeted Kari and had bitten her in the neck draining her of her life force, Davis had arrived too late and messaged the others before he started fighting with the Virus, it was a losing battle and Davis was almost defeated until he was saved by Angemon and Stingmon, however it didn't last long, before the two digidestined could reach their wounded friend the Virus had sank his teeth into his neck and had infected himself into Davis, combining his strength with that of the youth he quickly overthrew the two digimon, it was when Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon showed up that the battle became a bit evened

Kari in the meantime was in the hospital where she met up with Veemon's spirit in her dream, he gave her the egg of miracles, the egg in which he would be reborn in order to save Davis and soon after she and Gatomon made haste to the battle field

As Davis was being taken over by the Virus he was left within the depths of his consciousness, the Virus was making him relive a pain he tried to forgot and it was making the Virus stronger and stronger, however soon after it defeated Wargreymon Kari showed up with Angewomon, she begged Angewomon to fight and to give Davis the egg and when Metalgarurumon was defeated she stepped into the ring, she was nearly defeated and with her last breath changed the digi egg into an arrow and fired it at the Virus, it hit him and separated him from the Virus, the Virus however wasn't deleted and when it regained composure and tried to attack the digidestined it was left amazed and shocked, Davis was now wearing an armour similar to Magnamon and soon after faced off against the Virus with anger in his heart, they fought and in the beginning it looked like Davis was winning however when the battle was thought to be over something happened, the Virus didn't delete when his mask broke, instead he pierced his hand into Davis and ripped out the digi egg of miracles, he deleted it, together with Veemon's chance of returning to the digital world and let Davis drop down into the ruins below, Ken was the first one to get to him and was afraid his friend was dead... however Davis then awoke in another place, sitting up in a white bed he found out that he was indeed somewhere else, as he looked outside he saw a giant city and digimon flying in the air, soon after a girl walked in on him who looked exactly like Kari and she called him by a strange name, Kuran... soon after he lost consciousness and woke up in the real world, blood was ripping on his face and as he looked sideways he could see that Angewomon was stabbed by a chained sword, before she was deleted she kissed Davis and became his armour, Davis made one last stand towards the Virus and was winning, because of this the Virus released his true capacity and became larger, however Davis quickly terminated the Virus destroying his heart, it was then that the group noticed that Davis wasn't acting like himself, first he repaired the environment and erased the pain that was within Kari, it was when he walked up to Ken that he called him Aikou before separating himself from Angewomon and falling on the ground unconscious, Angewomon was returned to a digi egg

After the event Davis and Kari were brought to the hospital, the news registered the situation as an explosion and things slowly returned to normal, Kari was relieved to find Gatomon's digi egg by her side, the nurse told her parents visited her everyday but that the boy in another room of around her age never had any visitors at all, beside a blue haired teed around his age, it made Kari feel sad that Davis was very lonely, several days later Ken found Davis's bed empty and panicked as he thought he had disappeared again, he went looking for him and found him in the park however he did not get any closer to him when he saw a woman sitting next to him, the woman was Davis's mother, apparently she was worried about the child because he was alone in the park and was wearing hospital clothing, however she did not respond when Davis called her mother, she was worried the youth was lost and brought him back to the hospital where she found out that no one had come by to pick him up, she pitied the boy and visited him from time to time, leaving flowers at his bed side, it was then that Davis realised what he wanted in life, that night after his release form the hospital he locked himself up in a small room for 3 days, it was when Tai kicked the door open that he found out that Davis had disappeared again, they decided to look for him the next day after school, however the next day Kari and TK found out that a new student would join their class, his name was Davis Motomiya...


	21. Prologue series 2

**Digimon 02**

**The Black Gatomon : Miracles shards**

**Daisuke fanfic**

**Writer : Asheron Karuma**

**DONT OWN**

Well I am back again, time for the next arc story, this one will build up more of the story for the 3rd arc, witch you will all love, I just know it

Some people wondered what happened to Veemon, you will get your answer here in this next arc :D

* * *

The story starts of back in Tai's and Kari apartment, in a dark small room with only a bed and a small window which had the curtains half shut, the sun was setting making the environment a bit orange brown

Davis was sitting on the floor, his back again the bed and face leaning down, he was starring at the floor

He looked a bit depressed and didn't really do anything special, he just sat there and stared at the floor in front of him as the sunlight passed through his face

Later in the evening when it was dark outside and the moonlight shinned in his room he still hadn't budged, instead he grapped something from under his shirt, he pulled it out revealing a shard of some kind, it was glowing in a gold color

Davis looked at it as a tear fell down his face, he studied the shard

* * *

At the time that Davis had run out of the hospital he had gone back to the location the battle had taken place, he scanned the place for something, it was a feeling he had...

Something had drawn him here, but he didn't know what...

That was until he saw something in the bushes that were standing near the road, he walked over to it and looked under it, it was then that he found this glowing egg shard

Davis knew what it was just by looking at it, it looked alike to the egg of miracles and alike to the egg the Virus had shattered... again...

* * *

"Unlock save file Memory"

a small screen opened up, showing a list of files with on the top the one called Memory, a golden bar surrounded him as another screen opened

this one was black with golden letter in the top

Memory sequence starting in:

Then below this title a countdown was visible, as it neared zero white sparkling lights started to sway up and started to whirl around Davis's body, as it released a zero the countdown changed to Release, then Davis started to glow white for a split second and fell back unconscious


	22. Chapter 20

**Digimon 02**

**The Black Gatomon : Miracles shards**

**Daisuke fanfic**

**Writer : Asheron Karuma**

**DONT OWN**

Well here I go again :D time for the start off of this next arc story you've all been waiting for

Don't mind the hyper mood I just watched FLCL for the first time lol

Maybe you notice it because of the writing, I'm listening to the first soundtrack, it's nice to write with in the background

**Thanks for reading the previous arc guys**

* * *

a loud animalistic moan was heard in the outer skirts of Odaiba, a large masked creature was dragging himself through the streets, the people below ran away in fear and screams were also heard from a far distance, the creature was had 2 limps and a long tail without any legs 

It moaned as it dragged itself through the streets and as the people ran away from it tried to bash them down but then a rock hit him on the mask and it stopped moving, it looked up seeing Davis standing at the edge of a rooftop, sword in his right hand and a rock in his left, he was throwing it up and down as he smiled at the Virus below him

The Virus opened his mouth as a bolt of light started to gather in the centre of its mouth and then without warning it shot a blast of energy directly at Davis

Davis jumped up in the sky, he shouted out as started to close in on the Virus and then stabbed his sword right through his mask, witch cracked and the Virus started to disappear, Davis still with his sword in mid air started to lose balance and fell back, heading to the street where he crash landed right on his behind, his sword following him down seconds later almost stabbing him if he hadn't moved, it sunk down in the pavement where he crashed seconds ago

Davis looked at the sword twitching, the thought going through what would've happened if he had been sitting there...

He then got up again, got the dust of his clothes and grapped his sword, trying to pull it out... but it was stuck... but he tried to pull again and again each time trying harder...

"Ooh man... get out... get out... GET OUT!"

with the last pull his sword let lose, a small crack was left in the street below him but Davis was holding his sword up high and smiling... that was until he heard a crack... it changed his expression smiling expression to a bit of fear... he started to turn a bit blue when suddenly the floor beneath him cracked open and water spewed out right into his face...

All Davis could do was laugh faintly and twitch as he looked at his watch...

"Ooh dear..."

* * *

The schoolbel rang as TK made his way back in class, he had made it and he sighed in relief as he walked to his seat 

The teacher soon walked in and TK noticed Davis hadn't arrived yet...

'He must have had an order or something...'

That thought was soon spilled when the door was slammed open and Davis ran in, in his haste he lost balance and tripped landing on top of his teacher, Davis looked up at her, with a goofy smile because he knew what was coming to him

"MOTOMIYA!"

The result, he was now standing outside the classroom, leaning back against the wall Davis sighed...

The Virus busting was a though job that was almost full time, he hardly had time to pick up his old life, all he did was go to school, do homework and if he was lucky he had some free time after diner...

He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the golden shard, he smiled as he studied it once again...

'I promise Veemon... I will get you back, one way or the other...'

He quickly put it back in his pocket when the class door opened and the teacher invited Davis back inside

Davis walked back inside the classroom and sat down at his seat, class continued

* * *

The schoolbel rang again, announcing that lunchtime had started, Davis got up from his seat cleaning up his desk, as he looked up he saw TK and Kari walk up to him 

"I was worried about you... I thought you were in trouble..."

Davis smiled at Kari and continued to pack his bag

"Well I had some trouble... nothing I couldn't handle..."

"Well it took you longer then before... normally you're not late and clumsy... what happened?"

Davis thought back at the scene...he was soaked and had trouble getting everything back in place... and the worst was that he was late...

Now he simply laughed it off... Kari and TK looked at him strangely

'If I told them what happened... I wouldn't stop hearing it until next year's Christmas...'

he noticed them stare at him and panicked even more making weird hand moves he said to them

"Did I just hear Ken calling me? BYE BYE!"

With that he wiggled himself out of the classroom, leaving a sweat dropping Kari and TK behind

* * *

Ken was walking in the hallway, looking down at the ground as he stepped forward each time, not noticing where he was going, not noticing Davis wiggling his way out of the classroom, they bumped into each other 

Ken started to fall back but then Davis grapped him before he hit the ground, Ken looked up blushing

"Ohayo Ken"

Davis smiled at him as Ken brought himself to a stable standing again, as he looked up he saw Davis picking up his stuff, giving it back

"Thanks..."

Ken was dumbfounded and found it hard to talk... even though he never had this problem before... was it because of his sudden return or, that he had missed Davis so much that right now everything was surfacing again...

Ken couldn't do anything cause the were getting pushed along from behind by Yolei

"You're blocking the way... c'mon!"

Everyone else soon followed and within 5 minutes everyone was seated in the lunchroom enjoying their own lunch

Davis though was staring at his lunch package made by his mother, a small lunchbox with onigiri and some sushi

Kari looked at him

"Aren't you going to eat? You wont last the day if you don't eat anything..."

Davis looked at her and laughed...

"No it's just... I have to get used to eating again... remember that I haven't ate a thing for a bit over a year or so..."

Yolei almost choked in her food...

"WHAT! You don't EAT!"

"Yolei calm down... everyone's ... starring"

it was true, everyone was giving their table strange stares but after Yolei gave them all a fierce look of death she turned back to Davis talking in a softer tone

"What do you mean you don't eat... everyone eats... if they don't they die!"

"Well... I don't understand it either... I just didn't think of eating and... I never got hungry... nor do I get hungry now..."

"So... you didn't have to use a bathroom for over a year either?"

"Nope..."

Yolei shivered as she sat down again, she was hanging over the table the whole time...

"You're weird..."

"Yolei don't be rude... he didn't ask for this either..."

Kari poked and looked at her a bit annoyed by her attitude...

Yolei sighed and with plumy lips said to Davis :

"If Kari says so... sorry for saying that you are weird... though it is the truth..."

"Yolei!"

Davis just laughed as he always did

* * *

the sun was starting to set in the west, the whole atmosphere started to turn a bit orange, it wa getting late and Davis was sitting with his legs swung over the railing of a bridge, cars passed behind him but he didn't look at them, he looked at the water below him, the wind blew through his hair as he did 

he idnt notice that someone was offering him juice, he looked up his lips were plumy and say that Ken was standing beside him, in his left hand a pack with juice with a straw in it and in his right a still closed one witch he was offering to Davis

Ken took seat beside Davis his legs swinging one by one hitting the fence as he looke dup at the sky

"What are you doing out here alone... at a time like this... aren't you supposed to have diner at a time like this?"

"Normally yes, but my mom is eating out with my dad, she told me and Jun to take care of ourselves for one night..."

Davis poked the straw into the juice pack and started to drink it

"After all this time you still remember what my favourite juice is..."

Ken smiled at Davis

"How could I forget... the first time I got you juice you spat it out saying it was too sour to drink..."

"I remember... I took you back to the vending machine and got 2 packs of the juice I loved... I made you drink it..."

"Yup..."

The two of them enjoyed the sky, clouds were passing and the wind was blowing a gentle breeze

"I used to be so scared of losing you... when you were gone I didn't know what to do... I thought you were dead..."

Ken looked at Davis, blushing a little bit

"I know... I would've felt the same thing if it were to happen to you..."

Davis smiled back to him

"But I'm not planning on disappearing again anytime soon..."

"Do you like being back?"

Davis grinned

"Hell yeah..."


	23. Chapter 21

**Digimon 02**

**The Black Gatomon : Miracles shards**

**Daisuke fanfic**

**Writer : Asheron Karuma**

**DONT OWN**

**Okay time for the next chapter, full with mystery**

**Thanks for reviewing and reading **

**

* * *

**

it was now getting dark and Davis had decided to go home, he bid farewell to Ken and started to walk to his own apartment, but what worried his was thatthere had notbeen another Virus call out today, the usual amount were 2 viruses a day

What also worried him was that it was somehow getting cold, not normal cold like it should but much colder than usual, Davis could even see his own breath as he exhaled

Davis was now walking on a faster pace, he was starting to panic a bit, something was off but he didn't know what, there were no people in the streets, witch was weird cause when he looked back last time he could see them walking around

Davis stopped walking and looked over his shoulder, but it was when he turned back that he got a scare

There was a girl floating before him, her toes barely touched the floor and her eyes were closed, she looked a bit younger than Davis was and her long brown hair waved in the wind, she was wearing a dress, it went to her knees, it was a plain white dress without any sleeves

Davis stared at her with amazement, he took several steps back not trusting this person one bit and summoned his gun aiming for the girl

But before he could take any action she opened her eyes, revealing a lifeless void that was behind her lids

Davis starred at her

"Who are you... what do you want!"

"**It is awakening... I can't leave it to sleep..."**

Davis starred at the girl in fear as she stretched out her arm, opening her hand in his direction

"**You must awaken... Kuran..."**

It was when she said the last word that a flash blinded Davis

* * *

When Davis reopened his eyes he noticed it was raining, he was lying on the ground on his stomach and slowly got up 

He could feel his wet hair touching his skin as he slowly stood up and looked around, everything looked normal

'What was that... a dream?'

Davis quickly took shelter from the rain, it was dark outside now, he must have been lying there for several hours

Davis took a look at his watch, seeing that it had stopped ticking for some reason, which was strange indeed, but before he could do anything a small red message popped up, a Virus had spawned and Davis quickly took off to its direction

* * *

Arriving at the spot he had to be Davis looked around, nothing had appeared yet and everything seemed at peace, the weather was calming down now as well, the rain was slowly stopping but it didn't change the gloomy grey atmosphere that the night was giving Odaiba 

Davis was standing on the rooftop looking over area, in hope of seeing the Virus and quickly getting rid of it

It was when he saw a glowing gate appear in mid air that he saw the Virus but something was off, The Virus had strange markings covering its body that were glowing in a Golden light

**ba-dum**

Davis's eyes opened up wider as he saw the Virus land and shrieking out its shout of terror and pain, sweat started to appear on Davis's forehead as his muscles started to tense up and he went on his knees, gasping for air

'What was that...'

Before Davis could figure it out something was coming to him, the Virus had spotted him and started to attack him with its tentacles

The Virus was more of a black blob with a mask and glowing marking with a strange golden light in the centre of its body

Davis jumped up avoiding the tentacle that destroyed a part of the building he was just standing on

Summoning his gun he started to fire at the blob only to find out that the bullets were caught in the tender slimy of its body, it didn't have any effect

Quickly retreating on another rooftop Davis starred at the Virus when from the floor below more tentacles came up for him, he was surprised and couldn't run away from this attack and was caught

Struggling to get lose Davis tried to best he could, the wrappings around him started to tighten up, making it harder to breathe, Davis tried to leave grip on his gun but when the tentacles tightened even more he let it go, the gun falling down on the streets below as Davis was carried to the centre of the Virus, into the dark slimy centre

Davis was holding his breath as he was pulled into the centre of the Virus

'No, I can't die like this...'

he closed his eyes as he tried to hold on, he had to think of something, but he didn't know what, he opened his eyes again seeing the glowing centre of the Virus, he starred at his as his vision started to double and before he even noticed it himself he opened his mouth and let out his last breath

Davis could see a faint light coming from his side as he heard a voice calling out for him

"**Awaken... Kuran... open your eyes"**

The voice disappeared as soon as fast as it came and then there was an explosion, Davis felt himself falling and hit the ground

"Davis!"

The rest he didn't remember, he blacked out

* * *

There was something bothering Davis as he twitched, he slowly opened his eyes to find that the sun was shinning in his eyes and because of it he woke up 

He slowly sat up, remembering that the last thing he was doing was drowning inside the Hollow, he looked around recognizing the room he was lying in as the living room of the Kamiya apartment, he looked beside him seeing a shard on the table, it was similar as the one he had found before and Davis quickly put his feet on the ground, reaching out to pick it, the door behind him opened up and he saw Tai walk in, he looked at him surprised

"You're awake"

Tai walked over to Davis, seeing that he had the shard in his hands, Tai took the shard from Davis and put it back on the table

"You need to rest, you almost drowned, if I and Kari hadn't found you, you'd be dead by now"

Davis didn't respond but decided that he should better lay down, not only because of what Tai told him, but because he felt extremely tired

"Thanks for saving me Tai, I owe you one"

Tai smiled at Davis and went to the kitchen, he decided to make some soup for Davis for when he would wake up again, when he looked over his shoulder again he saw that Davis was already sound asleep

* * *

"Kuran?" 

Before Davis stood a wonderful girl, he'd recognized her from an early dream he had, she looked alike to Kari, she had a golden hairpin in her hair with a ruby in the centre and was wearing a beautiful white dress

She smiled as she said this name, Davis remembered that she called him that before, was this his name perhaps, but why did she call him that way and why did she look so much alike to Kari?

He didn't know the answers and he didn't have time to ask cause the girl that stood before him in the garden of flowers soon changed her expression of happiness to that of sadness, a tear rolled down her face as suddenly the petals of the flowers around her started to unleash themselves from the plants and waved up in the wind, Davis's eyes opened wide as he saw this happen

The girl ran to him then and fell into his arms, the petals slowly started to fall again, but they weren't pink, yellow or purple anymore, they were red

**ba-dum**

And as he looked over the girls shoulder he could see a trail of red blood leading to her, tears soon appeared in his own eyes as he heard her whimper for help, he looked at her as the tears rolled down his own face

**ba-dum**

"Ku...ran..."

**ba-dum**

* * *

it was then that Davis awoke and sat up straight, his right hand was aching him and he could see a small spark coming of it, he quickly took a hold of his right hand, clenching his teeth in pain 

the pain seemed to fade away slowly after that and Davis let go of his right hand, he wondered what was going on, but seemingly he wasn't the only one that would be wanting to know that, as he looked up he could se Kari looking at him worried

"Kari?..."

"What was that?"

"What..."

"What's wrong with your hand..."

Davis looked into Kari's eyes, she seemed shocked

"There's nothing..."

Before he could say anymore Kari had thrown herself to him and was trying to get a hold of his right hand, she got a hold of it, it was hurting Davis a little bit when she touched the leather glove that was surrounding the hand

"Kari, please... stop it... don't touch it!"

it was too late, Davis's eyes widened as suddenly memories went through his mind, a feeling of loneliness, depression and sadness went through his mind as he could see Kari's memories of the past, her waiting for him in the year he was gone, how she woke up at night thinking she heard something and looked out of the window hoping for his return... she was lonely without him... she was alone... abandoned... left behind and it made him sad to feel this

"Davis?"

Kari looked at Davis, who in her eyes just froze up and started to star at the ceiling, Tai had come out of the kitchen after hearing the commotion and both saw Davis frozen up until suddenly a tear rolled down his face, his eyes closed and he started to move again

"Are you alright, Davis?"

Davis jumped up from the couch and ran for the balcony, when Tai tried to chase him, Davis jumped over the fence and Tai could only stare as he saw Davis run away

"DAVIS!"

Kari was still seated at the couch, she was still holding the leather glove in her left hand, she looked shocked, as did Gatomon, Agumon was still in the kitchen and now wandered into the room


	24. Chapter 22

**Digimon 02**

**The Black Gatomon : Miracles shards**

**Daisuke fanfic**

**Writer : Asheron Karuma**

**DONT OWN**

Okay I'm trying to get this next chapter done as well, because you've been so patient with me, I have exams next week, WOO HOO, lets pray that I pass them

Blood + OST for the win!

Thanks for reviewing, if you've not done so already please review, I hope you enjoy this story as much as I do

ROMANCE! Never thought I could write romance scenes! But TADA!

* * *

Kari was running through the streets, she was worried about Davis

She had no idea what had happened, it seemed like something innocent, she was worried that he may had hurt his right hand, Davis knowing he would be too stubborn to show the wound so he could be helped, he was just too stubborn at times, it was because of this that she reached out for his hand

Now that she mentioned it, she had never seen him without the glove on his right hand, even at school he still wore it

Kari stopped running for a moment, grapping the glove from her pocket she started to stare at it for a while, now she knew why he was wearing it, she didn't know... and still did she not know what had happened back at her home

When she pulled of the gloves she was expecting a wound, Davis was struggling but as soon as she pulled the gloves off she grapped his hand and took a look at it, she remembered feeling a small spark going through her hand

"Don't touch it!"

it was from that moment on that Davis suddenly stopped moving, at first everything seemed okay to her and she looked at his hand, Davis's hand had a gem on top of it, she quickly let go of it

The gem's edges were black, and it was the black edges that also covered a part of the top of his hand, attaching them to his skin

It was then that she turned to him, but he was still frozen, she didn't know what was going on and tried to communicate with him, but he didn't responds then all the sudden he got up and ran out to the outside, jumping of the balcony, leaving her alone... again

But this time she wouldn't keep it that way, she wouldn't lose him again, she had to find him

* * *

Ken heard of what happened the other night, he was worried

He wondered if Davis was awake yet, it was something that haunted his mind

Ken was sitting on his bed in the corner, the lights were off in his room and Minomon was sound asleep in the corner on the other side of the bed

Ken looked at Minomon, his eyes showing that fact that he hadn't been sleeping well, a few dark circles were shown under his eyes

Ken slowly got out of bed and walked to his desk, there took out a necklace that was around his neck, there was a key attacked to it, he took the necklace off and put it on the table, then he ducked and grapped a large metal suitcase and slidded it from underneath his desk to himself, he grapped the key from the desk and put it into the lock

* * *

Davis was sitting in the park, he was sitting on a bench, well on the top of it, his feet were situated on the part where people usually sit, if a police officer would come by now he would probably get scolded for it

Davis was starring at the ground, his hands situated on his knees

"**After what happened... I have tried to say this before but..."**

"**I CANT TAKE DO THIS ANYMORE!"**

Davis grunted and clutched for his head, the gem on his right arm was sparking again, it slowly started to glow and then faded again, Davis's breathings turned heavy and sweat had formed on his forehead...

"Davis?"

Davis looked up, he couldn't clearly see who was standing at his side, he could see this person walk up to him, after blinking several times did he see who the person was that had walked to him, it was Kari and she took seat next to him

"What's going on, are you alright?"

Davis chuckled a bit as he caught his breath, he rubbed his right arm over his forehead rubbing the sweat drop off, he then looked up and saw that Kari offered him the glove

"uuhm... thanks..."

Davis took it and put it on quickly

"You wont tell me wont you, you're too stubborn... you always were..."

Davis looked at Kari

"I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

"For leaving you behind all these times, I just left you and ran off"

Kari starred at Davis as tears appeared in her eyes

"How did you..."

"That's what happens when people touch my right hand, I see their memories, their strong memories that they will not forget"

"Is that why you wear a glove?"

"Yes, unfortunately there is no other way, people would notice and it is dangerous for me to wear it in the open"

"Then I'm sorry too"

"For what?"

"For taking it off without asking, I thought you were hurt"

Davis blushed a bit as he stared into Kari's eyes, still somewhere in the back of his mind he could remember the dream he was having though, it was kinda scary to look at Kari while someone just like her had dead in his dreams

"Is something wrong?"

Davis blinked

"Uuh, sorry I was spacing out... again"

Kari laughed and stood up

"You're always were strange and it is something that will never change, lets go home"

Kari started to walk away from Davis

"Kari!"

Kari turned around again and looked over her shoulder

"Lets do something fun"

* * *

Kari was confused when Davis told her to do something fun, the next thing she knew he had dragged her up the fire escape, up the stairs and on the rooftop, she starred around her, she enjoyed the view, but still it was confusing

"Davis what are we doing here"

"Hold on..."

It was then that Davis's right hand glowed up and several program screens popped up in front of him, Kari starred at him amazed, she wondered what had really happened to Davis to let him near such power, she was glad though that it didn't fell into the wrong hands

It was then that a small glowing orb appeared above Davis right hand, in a small flash it disappeared and a necklace fell into the palm of his hand, it had a pink gem hanging on a chain

He then walked back to Kari, walking behind her and putting around her neck

"What is this, it beautiful Davis"

Davis walked back in front of Kari and looked at her, the gem fitted her perfectly

"Yeh, but being pretty isn't the only thing it does, watch this"

Davis held his right hand out to Kari and closed his fist the necklace started to glow faint pink and Kari yelped a bit as she started to hover up

"What the... Davis what're you doing, I'm flying!"

"Isn't it cool, I bet you've never done that before"

Kari was still hovering about 30 cm above the ground as Davis's hand started to glow up and soon he himself hovered up as well, right to her side

"I always wanted to fly, though it wasn't much fun to try it out alone"

Kari laughed at him but before she knew it Davis grapped her arm with his left hand and pulled her up with him

"Not so fast Davis!"

Davis just laughed and flew on, dragging Kari along with him, he eventually stopped and Kari bumped into him, she started to laugh now as well, but as soon as she looked around her, her eyes opened up in amazement

"Whow, where are we?"

They were floating above a city, the lights were beautiful and the sky was filled with stars

"Were above Tokyo, have you ever seen such a beautiful scenery before?"

"No never, its so beautiful, thank you Davis, the stars are so bright, its like I can touch them from this point"

"Yup, it's on of my favourite things up here"

"This really is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen"

"Who says we're done yet... do you recognize those lights there!"

"Yes it is Tokyo Tower, it looks so big"

"Ha ha, let's go!"

Davis grapped dragged Kari down again and within minutes they landed on the rooftop of the top floor of Tokyo tower, Davis looked over his shoulder as he let go of Kari's arm, she was now on her knees and crawling to the edge of the rooftop, she looked down over the edge, her stomach made a twisted movement and she quickly retreated, they were so high

When she looked up she saw Davis standing at the edge, looking up to the sky, she started to blush a bit as she looked at him

"Aren't you afraid that you're going to fall?"

Davis turned his face to her and smiled

"Don't worry, I can fly whenever I want, even though I don't use it all the time"

Kari smiled

"Well if I can fly with this necklace, then I shouldn't be scared either!"

She quickly stood up but then lost her balance and shrieked as she fell down the edge, the necklace wasn't working

She screamed as she continued to fall but Davis caught her and laughed at her

"What's so funny!"

"The necklace won't work unless I'm contacting it"

The two of them slowly landed on the pavement, in an alleyway where there were no people and then made their way to the streets

* * *

it was around 10 PM that Kari was flying back with Davis, he was holding her hand with his left hand, his right was glowing again and so was Kari's necklace, they laughed as Kari landed on the balcony

"Thanks for the good flight Davis"

"No problem!"

With that he saluted her and back flipped, he laughed as he then waved and flew to his own home

Kari was looking at him as he flew onwards, blushing


	25. Chapter 23

**Digimon 02**

**The Black Gatomon : Miracles shards**

**Daisuke fanfic**

**Writer : Asheron Karuma**

**DONT OWN**

Well another update, I hope I can finish this in one day :D

* * *

In the darkness of the night a shadow was standing alone on a lantern pole, the light below him flickered and the lamb made a sparkling sound before it stopped glowing

The person was wearing a cloak and a mask, one of his eyes was glowing red as he silently laughed, his cloak danced in the wind as he looked up to the tall building standing before him

"I can feel it..."

* * *

Davis yelled as he jumped down from a large building, swinging his sword right through the mask of yet another Virus, it was morning now and it was early when he got another message of a Virus

Davis landed on the pavement, looked around to see if the Virus was gone now and yawned, he was really tired at the time, after coming back home his parents were really worried and he had to redo their memories over night, that way they wouldn't find out that he was almost dead and missing for 2 days, but it was worth it, finally after all this time he had a date with Kari and it worked out great

Blushing like mad he looked up to the sky, after a while he shook his head and looked at his watch, he should be going to school now, if of course he didn't want to be late

* * *

Class was boring as always, Davis was leaning over his desk with his arms stretched, he was holding his history book but he was just too tired to keep his attention at his lessons

Looking over to his left he could see Kari giggling with TK, making Davis a bit pissed off but then again TK never had a date with Kari, his thoughts soon ended as the bell rang, it was lunch time now an the 3 of them slowly made their way to the cafeteria

There was one thing that Davis noticed though, he had not seen Ken in a long while now, Davis first thought that he was sick but it had been a week since he saw Ken

"Yolei? Do you know what's wrong with Ken?"

"Ken? Uuhm, I have no idea, I thought he was sick or something"

Davis found it kind of suspicious, Ken would always try and call him, or at leased give them a call, he was worried now

* * *

It was when school ended that Davis made his way to Ken's apartment, everything looked normal to him from the outside but when he stepped out of the elevator something happened, for a moment he just felt sick, kneeling over with his hand down on the ground and his other covering his mouth he tried hard to keep his lunch inside and this event made things much alerter for Davis, something was going on, but what?

Davis looked up again, it was as if something was wrong in the air, everything was giving him a feeling that something terrible was happening and as he looked up he could see Wormon lying outside, he wasn't moving

"Wormon!"

Davis quickly got up and ran to him , carefully picking him up from the ground, the digimon seemed wounded and was leaking data all over, he was close to deletion, quickly Davis booted up a repair program and messaged the others to come as quickly as possible as well, Davis put Wormon down carefully as the program started engulf Wormon with a faint glow, after awhile the leaking stopped

Davis got up and ran to the front door, it was open and as he pushed the door further open so he could enter he was greeted by a feeling of disgust, it was as if his stomach started twisting and the air smelled so bad

'Ken...'

Davis quickly wandered into the living room, but there was nothing there, the house was a mess though, the furniture ripped to shreds, the dishes spread out over the floor and blood...

Davis his eye's widened as he saw blood stains on the walls, even on the ceiling, he started to yell out

"Ken, Ken where are you!"

He was now running through the house checking every single room, it was when he opened Ken's bedroom that he froze

Inside the room a figure was holding Ken up by his throat, the figure was cloaked and had 1 red glowing eyes, he was holding Ken with his left hand against the wall, holding on to his throat, Ken was bleeding from a head wound

"You..."

The figure turned to Davis, his breathing was heavy and sounded as if he was asthmatic, Davis summoned his sword and charged him

"YOU LEAVE KEN ALONE!"

The creature dropped Ken, who hit the floor with a thud and then with his right hand witch was a claw slammed Davis against the opposite wall, creating small slits in his shoulder

* * *

Sora and Matt were the first ones to get to the apartment, looking up they saw a complete black mist zone surrounding the apartment that was Ken's home, it was then that they heard a huge bang, Matt covered Sora and guided her back, debris was now falling off and as Matt looked up again he saw that there was now a large hole on the spot where once stood Ken's front door, he could see 2 figures crash landing in an opposite building and then within seconds one of them got slammed into the ground in front of them

As the dust cleared he could see Davis getting up slowly, he was hurt and was bleeding all over.

"Davis!"

Davis looked at Matt in a way he would probably never forget, there was so much hate in those eyes, hate Matt couldn't even describe

Matt didn't respond and Davis flew off again only to get whacked back again by the figure back into Ken's apartment

Sora let Byomon digivolve so that they could fly up there quickly enough to save Kenand help Davis and both were soon on their way

* * *

Davis tried to get up but was stopped when he started to cough up blood, he looked beyond him seeing Ken lying on the floor, this giving him strength enough to get up again but only to be grapped by the figure from behind at his throat, the person was now slowly choking Davis with his right hand, the claws making small cuts in his neck that slowly started to bleed and Davis gasped for air

The creature didn't say anything and eventually threw Davis back a little bit, Davis was still standing but unable to do anything, it was then that the person closed in on him with his claw ready to give the finishing blow, Davis's eyes wee only half open as he saw someone step in between

Davis's eyes widened as he felt blood sputter against his face, the unknown person's claw had gone right through the chest of Ken, he had jumped in between to save Davis from death

Davis gasped as the creature retreated his claw and Ken fell back against him

"KEN!"


	26. Chapter 24

**Digimon 02**

**The Black Gatomon : Miracles shards**

**Daisuke fanfic**

**Writer : Asheron Karuma**

**DONT OWN**

HA HA was that a bit of a surprise or what, I'm sure you will like the way things will work out eventually HA HA!

Don't want to spoil too much but don't worry, that's all I am going to say!

this is a bit extra, i MAY put in another chapter im on the railway now BABY! so much inspiration so little time! AAAHAHAAHAHAHA fangirl madness budges in

now that i am listening to its soundtrack, Davis is turning out to be a lil Shinn Asuka without ignorance then... poor Davis.. poor KEN!

please dont forget to review, i like this lil review button, dont you?

if you are experiancing the same problem i have right now contact the mod's a.k.a. God's of i cant review, the button is dead!

* * *

**'why am I crying, I promised I would never cry again ever since that day'**

a tear rolled down the youth's face

* * *

"Ken... Ken KEN!" 

Davis was shaking the youth now who had stopped moving, from behind them Birdamon had now flown up to the apartment, the digimon and their partners had the scare of their life as they saw Ken lying there, Matt looked at the person who caused all of this with anger in his eyes but this was soon interrupted as he disappeared in a flash of light

"KEN!"

Davis was still trying to heal him with repair programs, all the despair was giving him a hard time not only controlling his powers but it also made something error

As Sora and Matt looked at him they could see that Davis's image was flickering from time to time and changed coleur to black and white and then back to the original way it used to be

"It won't work... it isn't healing, c'mon please, Ken say something, please heal him... HEAL HIM!"

Davis had tears rolling down his face now, but even then Ken didn't move instead his body started to change collar, changing to a taint of grey and slowly started from his feet his body started to crumble up in little pieces of floating data, Davis's eyes widened as he saw what was happening

"No... No... NO! Why isn't it working! Please Ken you can't leave me like that!"

Matt and Sora simply watched as Ken's whole body had evaporated into nothing, he was gone, Davis was now just sitting there looking at the ground, the only thing that was still there was the blood from Ken's wound

Matt was the first to take a move, Sora was crying, Matt slowly walked up to Davis and put his hand up on his shoulder, Davis didn't move

"Davis? Please get up we need to get you to a hospital"

Davis didn't move instead he lowered his face and sparks started to surround him, Matt at first didn't think it was something important, the guy just lost his best friend it was alright for him to feel upset

But then Matt was blown back by a shockwave, he crashed against the wall and it took him a while to everything back on track, he looked up seeing that Davis was crying out now, he had unleashed his powers and within a flash he was gone, probably transported himself to the digital world

* * *

just moments later the police had cut off the area surrounding the apartment, journalist made a story that there was an assassination, a bomb had exploded inside an apartment, many things were still unknown about 

Matt had contacted to other digidestined to meet up back at the school, everyone was there, well everyone besides Mimi who was still in America

The television was currently on the news, showing the same event over and over again, they showed Ken's picture, saying that h e was missing and if anyone had seen him, his parents were desperate, everyone just knew they were

Sora was sitting in the back with Wormon in her arms, the repair program had stopped working ever since Davis left to the digital world, but Wormon was no longer in danger, his wounds would heal slowly, but it were the emotional scars that Sora was worried about

Several of the girls had been crying and everyone looked depressed, it was Tai who stood up after a while

"We have to go to the digital world..."

Everyone looked up but then they were greeted by a beeping sound, their D3's started beeping and when they opened it they saw that each one of them had gotten mail from Gennai

There is something terrible happening in the digital world, we need your help right now or we might not survive

- Gennai

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"This is a big uh oh and we need to go go"

* * *

in a flash of light the digidestined were thrown into the digital world, Izzy and Joe were reunited with their digimon and as the looked on they could only see destruction, the sky was grey and the clouds were waving along the sky as if a storm was brewing, on several spots the clouds showed a disruption in their graphics, the green edges flickered now and then showing that a bad omen was upon the digital world, the wind had picked up and at some points the digidestined had to hold on to each other, not to lose balance 

in the distance they could see a faint golden glow in the sky, the wind seemed to blow to the middle of a dessert and the group started to make way through the storm

everyone was worried of what they might find and it was hard enough to get to the point they had to be, at some points there would be rain, on others there was snow and then again they were faced by wind or a sand storm, the digital world had changed though, now in the middle of a once green landscape of fields was now a dessert and many digimon were trying to get away from this spreading sand area

Kari and TK both on Pegasusmon and Nefertimon took off, the winds were hard but they had to get to the dessert area

Kari was worried sick and was holding her pink gem all this time

* * *

Nevertimon and Pegasusmon crashed into the sand below and digivolved back into Gatomon and Patamon, the wind was simply to strong for them to handle at this point, they were already in the dessert and looked upon the sandstorm in front of them, the storm had a golden glowing object in the middle, it was the eye of the storm it was Davis... 

"He lost control..."

Kari turned to TK with a worried look

"What do you mean?"

TK's eyes narrowed as he looked at the golden glow beyond

"Ken's death must have driven him to the edge..."

Kari followed TK's gaze, she was now more worried then ever, Davis would be alone now, in the middle of a storm created by his own emotions, emotions of pain and anger, an ultimate storm

"If he goes on he will wipe out all of the digital world, maybe even the real world... We may..."

Kari turned to TK once again, interrupting him

"We will not kill him! There must be another way! I will not..."

"**I always wanted to fly, though it wasn't much fun to try it out alone"**

"I will not lose him again..."

A tear rolled down her face as she felt an arm on her shoulder, TK took her into a hug as Kari started to whimper and after a while the two of them looked up again

"The other's will arrive here soon enough, lets go Kari, our friend needs us..."

Kari nodded and both made their way through the sand with their digimon

* * *

the rest of the group had split up, Sora and Izzy were busy trying to get as many digimon away from the area as possible, they were having some bad luck with the storm. 

Sora was carrying several Pabumon as she ran away after Birdramon, she didn't notice that because of the wind a tree had started to crack and was now falling over on her, she screamed as she covered herself up but the finishing blow never came, when she opened her eyes again she could see Togemon standing over her, she was now holding up the tree and threw it in another direction as Sora looked to her left she saw Mimi running to her

"Sora are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine"

Mimi helped her on her feet and dragged Sora with her

"What's going on, it looks as if a typhoon just hit the digital world!"

"It's a long story Mimi and we have no time to explain!"

* * *

TK and Kari had now come to the heart of the storm, it was an eye in witch there was peace, there was no wind blowing, there was only sand and in the sky above them their friend in need 

Kari and TK together with their Digimon stumbled as they crossed the barrier into the centre and all 4 of them fell into the sand, TK didn't expect to see that the area here was so calm but when he looked up something send chills down his spine

Davis was floating above them, the gem on his right hand was now glowing more than it usually would do and it had deformed his hand a bit, it was more of a claw now, the black end of the crystal now penetrated his complete right arm, digging into the flesh and making the square parts it made glow up as well, but it was Davis's eyes that scared the most out of him, his eyes were now golden glowing orbs, blood was streaming down cheeks from his eyes and his image was flikkering as if somehting was wrong with connection, like your tv does sometimes

It would give chills to anyone and the worst part was that they had to snap him back to reality, from TK's point of view it seemed impossible


	27. Chapter 25

**Digimon 02**

**The Black Gatomon : Miracles shards**

**Daisuke fanfic**

**Writer : Asheron Karuma**

**DONT OWN**

YES the return of another great vision of what to do in this next chapter!

I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am but writing too much in a day is making me feel wacky, whenever I type I make more spelling mistakes or use the wrong letters on my keyboard, using the buttons right next to the letter button I need or pressing on space to soon before I even finish the word itself!

Doesn't matter for you guys though, you're here for the ride! The story! The DAVIS TOTURE! Well that is what I look for in stories... may sound insane, blame it on the music... I need to listen to insane music right now to get in the mood for this story, its in insane part that's why

And more news, I am making story a stand alone, non digimon story as well, why?

Well I see the proportion for a game in it and I am going to follow the education in directing and computer graphics, that's why, maybe this will become something great in the future FIGHT!

Have fun reading today's fourth... or is it the third... ooh it was the third chapter of today, well its nothing compared to my complete type out of my Tsubasa Chronicle story... which only got 1 review... may not be able to finish this today, if it doesn't complete it will be put on sometime this week, don't worry, I will not let Black Gatomon die! Even though I was on the edge of a breakdown of not knowing what to do next, but that changed! Thank God for that!

* * *

It was as if a storm was brewing inside his head and he was the centre of it all, a feeling of being torn up by the memories that once haunted him in the past and that now came back to haunt him once again, but not only that, also the lost of his best friend was ripping him apart, he could still feel the blood on his hands

'**It didn't work...'**

'**It didn't work...'**

'**It didn't work...'**

'**It didn't work...'**

'**WHY IS IT NOT WORKING!'**

Davis screamed as he felt again how it was to lose against something as irrelevant as destiny, he was holding his head with his hands as he could see the blood stains around him, they were everywhere, they wouldn't leave him alone, they would kill everyone, just like his mother almost killed him, like that creature had killed his best friend... and he could do nothing...

The thought of being inferior to death was making him mad, he could do anything he wanted, he could kill everyone in both world's with just a snap of his fingers but why couldn't he bring them back, why couldn't he bring HIM back, the person so dear to him that he would do anything for...

The person that did everything for him! It was Ken that reminded Davis how it was to have friends and family again, like he had shown Ken how it was to have friends in the past and now he was gone... gone from his side forever, first Veemon, then he had almost lost his mother and now his best friend the only thing that kept him standing through all the years of pain and suffering was gone...

He would find the person who did this... he would kill him, not just delete him but rip off every single limb that person had, he would make him suffer 100 times worse than Ken did, he would pay, even if he had to delete every single outskirt of the digital world to find him, he would pay, he would die, die by his hands...

* * *

TK and Kari looked up as Davis started to scream, the sparks surrounding him now lashed out into the ground below him and Kari, TK and their digimon had to jump to avoid getting hit

TK looked up and started shouting

"DAVIS! Calm down you're destroying everything!"

Davis didn't respond which made TK worry even more about him, as he looked he could see that Davis was now slowly hovering down, it stopped when he was just inches above the sand and TK looked him into the eyes, feeling the hatred that's was going through him

"Davis, we know how you feel, Ken was dear to all of us, but this isn't the way"

But Davis didn't listen instead at lighting speed he grapped for TK's throat with his right clawed hand, TK was gasping for air now as Davis seemed to lift him of the floor and the arm seemed a bit stretched

Davis was now looking at TK with dead eyes, his pupils were there but only barely visible, TK was scared right now, he couldn't move, the grip Davis had was too powerful for him to get lose off

"**Can you see the sun..."**

TK looked at Davis with a bit of a confused look, Davis's voice sounded strange, as if he had 2 voices speaking at the same time, but he didn't have time to concentrate on that he was losing and things were starting to get dizzy

"MEGA WOLF CLAW!"

An ice attack hit Davis's arm causing him to let go of TK at once, TK fell into the sand below and started to cough and gasp for air, Tai and Matt had came to the scene and both were shocked when they saw Davis the way he was now, the blood of his eyes were leaving a small trial of blood behind him

"TK!"

Patamon quickly flew to TK checking if he was alright, TK slowly got up and got his digivice out

"Let's go Patamon!"

And within a flash Patamon had evolved back into Pegasusmon, now it was him, Metalgarurumon and Wargreymon against Davis

"Terra force!"

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

The 2 ultimate digimon's attacked Davis with everything they had, Davis was blown back by this but still it didn't make him snap back to reality, instead he counter attacked them with the sparks coming from his crystal

Kari looked as she saw Metalgarurumon and Wargreymon beat up Davis, they got hurt in return but not as much as they hurt him with their attacks, still holding the gem in her hand she started to shout out

"Don't attack him! Please stop!"

for a moment the 2 digimon stopped attacking but only to jump up again to dodge the attacks made by Davis

"Kari, we can't! We have to stop him, it's the only way!"

Kari was confused and yet saddened with this, she didn't know what to do, Gatomon was trying to get her attention as well

"C'mon Kari, there isn't much time let me digivolve as well!"

but she refused, Davis had been more then kind to her, she couldn't just attack her best friend, she refused to.

She looked up again seeing that Pegasusmon had sneaked to Davis's back side and before she could say anything...

"STAR SHOWER!"

Davis was hit from the back and was now yelling out in pain, Kari could see a faint flicker in his eyes and noticed that the necklace around her neck started to glow up for just a couple of seconds

'He's still in there...'

it was then that she saw that Pegasusmon was getting ready for a second attack, even though Davis was already on his knees, she quickly got up

"Star Shower!"

everyone gasped as Kari threw herself in front of Davis, leaning over him as the attack continued hitting her and something then snapped inside of Davis, it was just like in the dream he had several nights earlier, Kari would die, she would fall over him and die... he couldn't let it happen...

His eye's flickered once again and then changed to normal, the blood on his face coming from his eyes, cracked and started to fall of his cheeks like hard pieces of wax

"Kari... ooh God, what have I done... Kari!"

The crystal on his arm started to lesson its glow and slowly his arm started to turn to normal again and as it lessoned the storm slowly started to calm down and soon it was gone

Tai, Matt and TK quickly ran over to Kari and Davis, Davis had tears rolling down his face as he looked into Kari's eyes

"Don't worry... I'll... be fine, I've been through... tougher things than that..."

With that she leaned back and went unconscious, Davis gasped for air as something snapped inside him once again... a voice was ringing through his mind

"**Can you see the sun..."**

"**Kuran... open your eyes!"**

Davis screamed in pain as he clutched for his head 3 small circles appeared on his forehead in a triangle like shape, neither TK, Tai or Matt knew what was going on for this instance and after a while Davis simple fell back, into the sand unconscious...


	28. Chapter 26

**Digimon 02**

**The Black Gatomon : Miracles shards**

**Daisuke fanfic**

**Writer : Asheron Karuma**

**DONT OWN**

Yes another chapter, time to add up some new mystery things etc.

Ooh I'm so excited!

Thanks for the reviews, don't hesitate on reviewing again :D

Have a fun time reading too!

* * *

Ken slowly opened his eye's, his eyes saw nothing but darkness, witch made him panic, he looked down and saw that he was floating in what seemed a space that went on for an eternity

With his hand he touched the scar that was on his chest, when he thought about it he could remember jumping in front of Davis, a hand had pierced through his heart...

He should've been dead, but why was he still here, was it Heaven... or was it hell...

Ken then felt cold hands surrounding his body, he tried to look back over his shoulder to see who it was

It was the person who had killed him, he couldn't see his features, only a small red glow coming from his eyes, his cloak swayed around Ken as he whispered in his ear

"Don't worry Ken, you have nothing to be scared of anymore... your big brother is here for you now..."

Ken's eyes widened as he felt fangs piercing in his neck

* * *

Ken's body wasn't anywhere to be found, it had a reason everyone knew, but how could they explain such a thing to Ken's parents... it was the hardest thing they ever had to do

Ken's mother immediately shouted that they had to leave, there was no chance in telling what was going through her, she didn't want to believe her son was dead, she didn't want to lose another...

A grave had been set up for Ken at the cemetery, though it wasn't much, it was better than nothing... at some point Yolei visited the grave daily, putting in a new white rose for him everyday

And even now on a day that it was raining she stood there, even though she was soaked she put in a white rose in a glass, she put it down next to the stone and looked down on the grave, she tried to smile... but there was no more reason for her to smile in this world... even though she laughed tears started to fall down her face, then from above her the rain stopped, she looked up seeing that Sora had come to the gravesite, she was holding up an umbrella to prevent Yolei from getting wetter than she already was

They looked at each other for a while until Yolei embraced Sora, Sora started to cry as well, they started to cry in the rain

* * *

a soft beeping sound was echoing through the room, it was the sound of a heart monitor, many treats were visible from multiple machines, they led to one body that was lying numb on a bed, his eyes closed, an oxygen mask covered his mouth and nose, the treads covered the body, most of them went to his right hand, it was wrapped in bandages

Nobody knew what had happened to Davis, when they thought things were coming to an end, they became worse, Davis had started to scream, he seemed to glow up for a second and then fell backwards, the group had immediately checked on him, finding out that his heart had stopped, they were lucky that Joe was near them at the time, he used CPR to get Davis back to breathing but not to waking up, a week had passed and still there was no progress

They had taken Davis and Kari back to the real world, Tai had taken Kari to a hospital while Joe made sure that he was the only person to access Davis, since the looks of his arm would definitely make people ask questions

This day Joe was checking Davis's health status again, registering the results from the machines on paper, he sighed as he scanned through the papers and walked out of the room again, locking it behind him, later that evening when Joe was done with everything he put on his coat and went to the exit, as he walked outside he could see Tai standing, holding an umbrella, seemingly he was waiting for Joe, the two of them headed to the park across the hospital to talk

* * *

"He's losing it..."

Joe starred at the puddles on the tracks through the park, he and Tai were sitting on a bench, the rain had stopped, it was dark outside and the street lights were lit, in the distance cars were passing as well as people

"What?"

"He lost his will, Tai... his heart is slowly stopping to beat... there is nothing I can do..."

Tai feared for the life of his friend

"Losing his will to live... but why! ...Davis..."

* * *

"This is my job, my purpose, the thing that I do... I cant change that... I give you one warning, viruses are starting to spawn and it will be soon that it will start to spread over to the real world..."

Cold, it was so cold...

Davis was sitting curled up in a black void called his inner conscious, he was afraid...

"**Do you like being back?"**

Davis held his head in his hands, he remembered the warmth he used to feel from everyone around him, when this didn't happen... and now... he was gone... he let him die... he failed with the worst consequences...

"**I miss my life being the way it was... I wanted to go back but I have to go now, I still have something important to do" **

Davis gasped as he remembered his body fall against his, the blood getting splattered on his face as Ken went numb and slowly started to disappear, he would never come back anymore... never...

"**After all this time you still remember what my favourite juice is..."**

he remembered the reason why he had erased his own memory a long time ago, he didn't want them to be involved... he wanted to protect them... but he failed... his kindness got the better of him, it was all his fault...

Davis's breathing fastened as things slowly drove him over the edge... he could see himself standing near his apartment after the picknic, Ken having a hard time saying goodbye to him, him and Ken falling from the sky into the forest after he got assaulted by the other digidestined, it was Ken who accepted him after everything that happened to him and it was Davis who had always kept a close eye on Ken... never would he see his smile again never... and it was because of him

That masked person, that had struck his hand through Ken's heart when he was supposed to hit him, he killed him...

"**I used to be so scared of losing you... when you were gone I didn't know what to do... I thought you were dead..."**

Davis closed his eyes, still praying that everything was alright... that Ken didn't die... when he reopened them he found himself lying in a bed, he looked upwards seeing only a white ceiling, he could feel a gentile breeze coming from an open window on his left and he could see someone sitting beside his bed, tars spawned in his eyes as he smiled at him

"Ken?"

Ken said nothing but stared at Davis, he slowly got up and placed his hand on Davis's forehead

Davis's smile faded though, he saw a shadow behind Ken and to his horror he could see the figure retreated his arm back

"KEN!"

in a split second the hand had gone right through Ken's body, he gasped as he slowly started to fall backwards, Davis looked in horror as blood was visible on his right cheek, it was slowly dripping down

"No... No... NO!"

the figure behind Ken then walked up to him, Davis couldn't see his face, only a red glowing eye

the person grapped Davis throat with his clawed hand and pulled him out of the bed, closer to his face, he then whispered something in his ear and Davis eye's widened and he screamed...

* * *

the wrappings around Davis's right hand started to burn up, slowly dissolving into ashes they revealed the gem underneath it, it was sparking and slowly glowing up

Davis's eyes suddenly snapped open as he quickly sat up straight, the first thing he did was pull off the oxygen mask of his face, he then looked up with an expression of hate and anger as he slowly started to glow up in a reddish colour

* * *

Tai and Joe were getting ready to say goodbye to each other when they suddenly heard a big boom, they saw a flash from their left and as they turned to it they saw lots of smoke coming from a room on the 6th floor

Joe's eyes widened up as he remembered who was lying there

"Davis!"

Joe sprinted off to the hospital, doctors were already busy moving the passengers to safety several people were injured by the flying glass and debris, the sound of sirens weren't too far away

"Joe!"

Tai shouted out for his friend who didn't even hesitate on running into the building, Tai quickly follow him as they both ran up the stairs to the 6th floor, the sprinklers were running and there was chaos, the door of the room had been blown out and the wall behind it was pure black from the explosion, Joe quickly stopped running and looked into the room, Tai quickly followed they only saw the red outline of someone through the smoke then in a blue flash it was gone...


	29. Chapter 27

**Digimon 02**

**The Black Gatomon : Miracles shards**

**Daisuke fanfic**

**Writer: Asheron Karuma**

**DONT OWN**

Thanks for the reviews, as a reaction I would like to make clear that it isn't ending up as a Ken / Davis story, things may seem different right now but remember that Ken is Davis's best friend, Ken is the one obsessive about Davis

Now on with the chapter, things are developing now, its not the final bang just yet, anything can still happen.

Enjoy this new chapter

* * *

In the dark fields of the digital world a storm was brewing, not as bad as the last one that raged over the plains, but still one strong enough to make the digimon flee in fear again

the wind had started to pick up and the area showed glitches from time to time as thunder soured through the air, Davis was in the middle of a field, surrounded by many program windows, h waved his hand as a keyboard appeared before him, his eyes showed nothing but anger at the time

"You can't hide from me... I will find you..."

* * *

On another location the cloaked figure appeared, he appeared in a big bedroom, the room was a bit styled as if it were from the medieval times, it was a round room with a bed in the centre, the bed was surrounded by stairs and the room had pillars at the walls supporting a big glass roof above the bed, the cloaked person was carrying Ken in his arms, Ken was unconscious.

The person walked up the stairs to the bed and lay Ken down on it, he looked at Ken for a while and then pulled his cloak back, revealing the similar collared dark hair and facial features, it was Sam, Ken's deceased brother, his left eye though was like a red cat eye and he had fangs...

"I'm sorry but I will have to leave you for awhile now... I have some business to attend to..."

With that he turned around, pulled the cloak back over his head and disappeared in a blue light

* * *

Tai, Matt and TK were the first to enter the digital world, they were in a grassy field and the wind was blowing wild through the skies, the three of them could hardly move on with their digimon because of the strong wind

As they looked on they saw blue lights in the distance, some changing colours and sometimes just flashes, TK cursed under his breath, he knew Davis would be pissed but even he should know that messing things up wasn't the right way to deal with this, Davis held the power of complete destruction, but then why didn't he feel any responsibility with it...

Izzy had called Matt and Tai telling them about a digital disturbance, he had no idea on what was going on but had send them the coordinates...

The had crawled over the floor to get the centre, the wind seemed to pick up the closer they got to Davis

"Davis! Stop this, you should know better than that!"

They didn't hear any clear response, they could only hear whispering, over and over again

"Where are you...? Where are you...? Where are you...?"

"He's become obsessed..."

TK looked at his older brother...

"Obsessed?"

"Davis you're making a disturbance in the digital world do you want to get it destroyed just to get to Ken's murderer, is the life of all these digimon worth that!"

Davis laughed silently, before he turned around

"... Yes"

The three of them gasped at his features, Davis's eyes simply looked dead, they didn't have any shine in them

Matt then got up and started to run to Davis, who simply looked at him, when Matt was close enough it was as if he hit a barrier, electricity waves surrounded him as he yelled in pain before falling back again, Davis looked at his friend before he started to cackle like a mad man, then the programs closed themselves, the keyboard disappeared and with that the storm

"Matt!"

TK ran to his older brother to see if he was alright, Matt was bruised and barely conscious but further than that there was nothing fatal

"I will find that man even if I have to rip apart every bit of data in this world or the next... I will not be stopped by the likes of you..."

"Then what about me..."

Davis turned around and hi eyes widened, Kari was standing before him, she was wearing a pink evening gown with short sleeves, the necklace she had gotten from Davis was still around her neck, her arms were still covered with bandages, she looked at him determined

"I don't want to you to do this, Davis... please stop it..."

Davis didn't say anything to hr and simply starred Kari in the eyes

"What would Ken think of this... would he want you to destroy things just to avenge him?"

When Kari said this something snapped in Davis, slowly the glance in his eyes started to return together with tears

"...Ken..."

Davis fell on his knees and Kari quickly ran to him, swinging her arms around him...

"It was my fault... If I hadn't been so reckless Ken would've..."

"It wasn't your fault... Davis you can't blame yourself for everything... please, let's go home..."

"**Why leave so soon, the party has just started..."**

Kari looked up, in front of her a rift seemed to have opened, she could hear screams coming from it and it made her feel scared

But before they could do anything a group of hands spewed out of the rift grapping Davis from behind and slowly started to pull him back

"Davis!"

Davis struggled to get free but the hands were tightening their grip on him every time he tried, they held onto his throat, arms, waist and legs, Davis started to gasp for air as the hands tightened around his throat, he looked at the portal behind him in fear, he knew where it led to, he never wanted to go back to that wretched place ever again...

Davis could feel the dark liquid of the rift surround his body as he started to get pulled in, he saw a last glance of the others before he was surrounded by complete darkness

* * *

**Isn't that...**

**Yes I think he is...**

Davis slowly opened his eyes as he felt a hand on his cheek, his gaze was still a bit fuzzy

"...Ken?"

"Do you enjoy playing games Davis?"

but this person didn't sound as Ken at all, Davis blinked a few times and when he saw someone in front of him that looked quite like Ken but only with different hair, a red eye and an older looked a chill ran down his spine

"You..."

"Did you like to play games with my little brothers heart?"

'Little brother...'

as long as Davis could remember Ken's older brother had died in a car accident a long time ago

"But you can't be alive... Ken's brother died..."

Sam grapped Davis's throat with his left hand and pulled him closer to him, Davis was looking right into his red cat like eye now and it made him shiver

"I thought I was dead as well... that was until I saw my curse as my blessing... does my eye scare you?"

Sam tightened his grip around Davis throat and Davis gasped for air, Sam laughed silently...

"I thought you would be glad to be back in this place... how long has it been since you've seen 'them'... a year?"

Davis looked around him as thousands of masks started to appear around him and Sam, he was afraid...

"You've be threatening my kind without any respect and it was by their request that I brought you here..."

Sam looked at Davis right hand for a while, it started to glow up a bit but before Davis could do anything Sam grapped it with his clawed right hand

"Na ah... you wont get out of this one Davis... where I am sending you, you wont need a thing like that!"

With that Sam tightened his grip and ripped Davis's right hand off, Davis screamed in pain as Sam let his throat go, Davis was now floating a few feet from him, he looked at his right arm, his hand was gone and the blood was floating around him, he started to panic as he looked up at Sam again, Sam was holding the gemmed hand within his claw and crushed it, the hand disappeared into green sparkles and it was gone...

"Do not tell me I scared you already... I am not done yet..."

Davis tried to get away from Sam but soon felt his claw around his throat before being pulled back to Sam, Davis's breathing was fastened and sweat was on his forehead as he looked in Sam with total fear dominating every part of his body, he was frozen by it when Sam let his throat lose

"How do you think this feels like?"

Sam pointed to his red eye with his right hand...

"I will show you!"

Sam grapped Davis's face with his left hand, he then scratched over Davis's left eye, Davis grunted in pain as a small cute now covered his left eye and blood started to stream out of it, Sam chuckled and retreated his clawed right hand to strike, it struck forward, blood was spilled and a scream filled the dark empty space

Where Davis's left eye used to be was now a black hole with blood surrounding it together with a vertical scar across the hole, Sam crushed something within his right hand, it was Davis's left eye and it too disappeared in green sparkles, Sam laughed as he threw Davis back, Davis wasn't moving anymore, he was broken, Sam laughed as he pulled his cloak to cover his head

"He's all for you now... have fun with him..."

the many masks started to laugh now, it was an eerie sound of insanity, their eyes started to glow up red and when Sam disappeared in a blue flash they attacked, thousands of black hands sprang from their mouths and close din on Davis...


	30. Chapter 28

**Digimon 02**

**The Black Gatomon : Miracles shards**

**Daisuke fanfic**

**Writer : Asheron Karuma**

**DONT OWN**

Yes time for the next chapter, things are starting to stir up now :D

* * *

sleep... it was the only thing Davis could right now think of, he wanted to sleep... 

he was floating in the darkness of the Under Data, the thousand hands surrounded his limps and slowly started to suck out his energy, every time he would try and resist their nails would plunge into his skin, causing him to go numb from their poison, there was no expression, no emotion... his soul was blank

* * *

when the rift had closed the others were dumb folded, Kari was starring into mid space and eventually fainted from tiredness and stress, things got too much for her, Tai decided to take her home and from there call Izzy to get working on where Davis was transported to 

"TK you can't stay here, there's nothing here that would give us a clue on where Davis is..."

TK didn't listen, he started to search the grounds where the portal was situated above, Patamon stared at him confused

"Please TK..."

TK searched the ground until he found some sort of hole, it was made of concrete and some long object seemed to be able to fit into it but when he wanted to turn around to his brother the area started to flicker, Matt and TK looked around themselves as they even saw their own body flicker for a moment until they saw someone in front of them, it was a girl, he long hair waved in the wind and her face wasn't visible because of the hair covering it, she was wearing a long dress, to her knees in plain white and without any sleeves, she was saying things but TK nor Matt could hear what she was saying, she then stopped talking and looked at them, the wind started to blow and one of her eyes was visible, it was a red cat eye, on her face she wore a small smile, then in another flicker she was gone, something dropped down from where she was just floating, it hit the ground

"What was that..."

TK slowly got up and walked on, he bend down and lifted up a necklace, it was a silver cord with on it a big blue crystal, TK looked at it for a while, then something occurred to him, he bend down and looked for the keyhole again

"TK what're you doing?"

"Don't ask come look for some kind of concrete hole in the grass... I just had an idea..."

Matt walked to his little brother and bend down, he started to search as well

"Here... what are you going to-"

Before Matt could even complete his question TK put the gem into the hole, nothing happened though

TK sat up again, a disappointed look appeared on his face

"Hmpf, what did you expect..."

then the crystal started to glow up then dust started to blow up, the wind blew it through the air making it a bit misty, TK and Matt heard a crashing sound and when the mist started to clear up a bit they saw stairs, the ground that was once above them had collapsed and was now spread out over the concrete stairs that was leading down

TK slowly got up and started to walk down the stairs, it was slippery, TK lost his balance and tumbled down the stairs, Matt quickly but carefully came down as well to see if his brother was alright, when he came downstairs though he saw something else, the stairs led to a small square room, it had a mirror on one side of the wall and that was it.

"Are you alright?"

TK stood up and started to wipe the dust of his face

"A little sour but I'm alright..."

Matt then walked passed his brother and looked at the mirrored wall, when he tried to touch it though something happened, within a flicker he was gone, TK started to panic, trying to call his brothers name...

* * *

the last thing Matt had saw was a mirror standing in front of him and the next second it felt as if he got transpoted somewhere, he blinked as his surroundings suddenly changed, he was standing in the middle of a street, he looked around him, seeing houses made of large bricks with straw roofs, this wasn't something modern but it looked a bit medieval, as he looked on he could see a fountain at what seemed a crossing and beyond that in the hills he saw a huge castle, Matt took a few steps and looked around, the place seemed intact but completely abandoned 

he then heard something from behind and when he looked over his shoulder he could see that TK had appeared, TK quickly ran up to him and hugged him

"I thought you were gone"

Matt then looked up over TK seeing that there was another mirror against the wall behind them, he pushed TK aside and walked to it, touching it, he flickered and disappeared, TK was amazed, he looked around him until Matt reappeared in front of him

"The mirror seems a transport device..."

"Where are we?"

"I don't know... could this still be the digital world?"

"I've never heard of a place like this before..."

Matt starred at the castle for a while, something annoyed him, there seemed to be a light flickering from one of the windows, it was catching his attention

"Let's go to the castle, something's flickering over there, a light maybe, which means someone's here"

Gabumon and Patamon both walked besides their master, they were nervous and continued to look over their shoulder, they were acting paranoid

As the four of them walked up the stairs there seemed amazed by the statues along the side, they were statues of people, not normal people but they looked like knights, there were 3 males, one of them seemed younger than the others and one female, as TK looked at them he felt some familiarity, he had seen their figures before but he couldn't place where, they walked on through the open gates, entering a large hall

It took TK and Matt quite a while to find their way through the castle, everything seemed abandoned, as if the inhabitants had just left without taking anything with them, they eventually walked up a long set of stairs that circled around, as if it was going to the top of a tower, when they arrived upstairs they came to another hall, it had polished floor, pillars at the side and huge windows in between them, the windows were open causing the silk curtains to sway around, the group walked on and the saw an open space at their left, it was a round room, with pillars at the side and a bed in the middle situated on a elevated part, surrounded by stairs, as they looked on they saw something at the window, there was something hanging from a thread, it was a flat stone with an eye in the middle, that was the thing that caused the flickering, it was turning around by the wind

TK walked to it and grapped the stone, he studied it but then lay it down on a nearby table, he then turned around seeing an open balcony, he and Matt both walked on it, it oversaw the entire city and the both could se a clear view on it, the city was surrounded by a barrier, the sky was just plain white as if it was the top of a carton box

"We should tell the others about this..."

"And Gennai..."

TK looked at his older brother seeing a serious look on his face

"There is something eerie about this place, but maybe Gennai can help identify this place..."

* * *

Davis felt cold hands cover his cheeks, he didn't respond to them until he slowly felt warmth coming from them, it started to warm up his face a bit, he then felt something soft touch his skin, it was like silk and it slid down his face, Davis tried to open his eyes but found no energy at all to move, he then felt something else, something touched his lips, for a moment he felt nothing but then he started to feel warm from the inside, he didn't even notice that when the person broke the kiss of and lifted her head a last bit of red flame crawled into his mouth 

Davis felt the cold hands move to the back of his head, they were supporting him, feeling some of his energy return Davis tried to move, only to feel the nails of the hands that bound him force their way into his skin, he grunted a bit and slowly opened his still intact right eye, he saw the face of a girl above him, she had long brown hair which slipped down his face, only now could he see her eyes, they were bright red and cat like, it scared him a bit, the eyes bore no emotion at all and she had a fake smile on her face that made her look like some insane person, Davis recognized her, she had appeared before him sometime ago...

Davis's vision started to get fuzzy again, the numbing poison from the Viruses must have started to kick in, he saw a last gaze of her and then closed his eye

It was then that the left eye of the girl started to slip out of her skull, it turned into red thick liquid that slowly fell on Davis's face, then made its way into his wounded eye and hardened itself again, though the wound surrounding his eye wasn't healed yet, it now looked like a small blasted hole with a red centre

The girl started to pat Davis with her to hands, stroking his hair as she slowly made way to his right arm, to the place where once his hand had been, she lifted the wound up with her hands and kissed it

* * *

on another location Ken slowly started to wake up, he felt himself lying on something soft and he slowly opened his eyes, he found himself in a bed, purple sheets covered his body and as he looked up he found himself wearing only his pants, it freaked him out a bit though 

Ken sat up, he had a headache, he tried to remember what had happened to him, he remembered pain and blood... screams of someone and then nothing, he rubbed his neck, it seemed sour for some reason and then he noticed something, he had a cross shaped scar on the left side of his chest, but where did he get that from...

Ken then heard footsteps, he turned around and saw someone walking in with a tray with food and drinks, Ken gasped at this person

"...Sam"


	31. Chapter 29

**Digimon 02**

**The Black Gatomon : Miracles shards**

**Daisuke fanfic**

**Writer : Asheron Karuma**

**DONT OWN**

Sorry for not updating in a long while, recently I have been busy drawing the story out and finding new ways to do things in the story, I am making a comic version of it with complete new characters etc.

Thanks for being patient with me and have fun reading the new chapter

* * *

Ken looked up as he saw his brother walk into the room with a tray in his hands, the tray had a bowl of water on it and some towels, Ken's eyes widened as he saw him walk up to him and slowly a tear rolled down his face

Sam looked at his brother surprised, he then giggled a little before continuing to walk up to him

"You're awake..."

Ken didn't reply, he just starred at his older brother and when he sat down next to him, he swung his arms around him as he started to cry

"Where have you been all this time, Sam... We thought you were dead"

Sam smiled slightly and put his own arm around his brother

"I couldn't come back..."

* * *

Davis grunted as he slowly reopened his eyes, the poison from the hands that kept him captive was starting to wear off again, slowly he opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings, no change in that of course, but he noticed the little girl was still at his side, she was holding his right arm up for some reason

Davis looked at her

"Have you been at my side this whole time?"

she starred back at him and Davis could see that one of her eyes was missing, dried blood was visible on her left cheek, Davis's eyes widened as he felt afraid and yet this girl seemed to interest him for some reason, he hadn't read anything about her in his data files, which were now deleted together with his hand, yet he knew that spirits could not exist in the digital world, let alone one that could appear in the real world

"What happened to your eye?"

the girl didn't respond instead grapped something from under her dress, she pulled out a chain with on it a ring, it was a gold ring with a small ruby stone in the middle, it was surrounded by silver flames which covered half of the ring

"A ring?"

The girl then smiled at him, revealing her fangs in lower and upper jaw, Davis was shocked to see this, thinking that she might bite him but then thought of the fact that she was with him all the time, she could have killed him whenever she wanted to

"_You have to awaken Kuran..."_

She spoke... and yet again she called him by 'that' name

"Why are you calling me that name every time, tell me!"

she didn't respond instead made her way to his face, Davis tried to move but as soon as he did the nails of the hands that held him captive closed in on his skin again, drugging him.

He looked into the girls eye as he felt a small sting coming from what he could describe as the spot where his own left eye had once been, his eyes widened as she closed in on him an kissed him on the lips, it was then that Davis felt some kind of sensation, he remembered a city... a fairly large city that was, he was sitting on a horse of someone as a young boy, looking up to this person he couldn't see his face, but saw that he was wearing some kind of armour, he looked on again seeing as there were many people on the streets and a castle at the end of the road, with that the vision ended and he close his eyes as the drugs started to kick in

The girl then made her way back to his arm, the ring she still had in her hands started to enlarge and without warning she put it around Davis's arm, right above the place where his wrist used to be, the ring then clamped itself to his skin and the gem started glowing, Davis's eyes shot open again glowing faint red and the symbol of miracles started to glow up from his forehead

* * *

Kari was standing in front of a painting, the painting was a portrait of a young girl, she was about Kari's age, she could make that out and for some strange reason Kari thought she looked familiar, it was as if she had seen her before but not knowing where she came from, the girl had short brown hair, one side of her hair had a clip, the clip was made of pure gold and had a purple stone in the middle of it, she was wearing a pink / white dress, the bottom was covered with yellow symbols with purple gems in the centre, she was smiling and patting a white cat that was sitting on her lab

Gatomon had eventually walked back when suddenly Kari wasn't behind her anymore, Gatomon found her standing in front of the painting, yet Gatomon knew they must have passed this place at leased 20 minutes ago

"Kari, what are you doing?"

Kari then blinked and turned to her digimon partner

"I was just thinking... this girl on this painting... she looks really familiar to me, but I cant place her anywhere..."

Gatomon walked up to her and looked at the portrait, confused she looked back at Kari

"As long as I remember we haven't met anyone like her before..."

Kari didn't respond at Gatomon she it seemed to Gatomon like she was obsessed by the painting

"Kari, we should get going, we promised to meet up with the group in time and we will be late if we keep standing here"

Kari nodded and then followed Gatomon through the hallway, giving the portrait a last glance before it left her sight

* * *

TK had been waiting for a while together with Yolei at the place they promised to meet the others, Yolei was looking at all the vases and was simply checking out every single object she could find, Hawkmon sighed at her behaviour, she was so nosy at times

TK enjoyed it though, it was fun the see Yolei check out different things, Yolei may be acting as if every single object may be a clue but didn't she understand that some things were just for decoration and not for a higher purpose...

Yolei walked back to TK and patamon, angered and annoyed for not finding anything of interest, she wanted to talk until the 2 of them heard a huge explosion, the ground shook as some of the vases eventually fell over on the floor, shattering in pieces, Yolei fell down as well, but TK quickly helped her up from the ground

"What was that!"

"There's only one way to find out!"

TK then started to drag Yolei to the outside of the castle, Yolei didn't want to come, she didn't want to find out what was going, Patamon was bravely following TK and Hawkmon was simply trying to keep up with them

"Wait for me!"

when they came outside, they saw lots of dust in the distance of the city the dust was sparking electricity as well which made it look, TK's eyes narrowed as he looked on, something had come out but what...

before TK could look beyond though he could see something shooting towards them, 2 black hands shot out to them and TK had to push Yolei out of the way as the hands smashed through the concrete of the buildings above them, the rubble falling on the spot where they had just been standing

TK looked up again to see if they were save and then saw through the dust cloud what was attacking him and his eyes widened


	32. Chapter 30

**Digimon 02**

**The Black Gatomon : Miracles shards**

**Daisuke fanfic**

**Writer : Asheron Karuma**

**DONT OWN**

Well time for the late update, good thing is I passed my exams woo hoo and I got accepted into my new school as well :D

Now less wining and more typing, thanks for the reviews, patient and please review again if you want to :D have fun reading!

well the little bar function in the edit chapter function doesnt work atm, the story starts from this point on . ;

"**Being a crusader means protecting the weaker by killing and by accepting that you cannot save every living soul! If you don't get this, you're not fit for being one either!"**

"**Can't you see, Kuran... I love you, why can't you love in return?"**

"**Kuran, do you like flowers?"**

"**What have you done!"**

"**Kuran…"**

as TK looked up he could see something he never saw before, his eyes were in shock as he looked at a giant mass before him consisting out what seemed millions of small black hands that together looked more like a huge blob thing, the hands stuck out to everything, claiming the walls of the buildings it passed, in the middle though there was an opening, and a small red glow came from it, nothing else was visible

"What in the world is that..."

Yolei slowly got up to her feet again Hawkmon quickly ran over to her to see if she was alright

"Im fine.. just a bit shaken"

She then looked at the giant hole to her right and was amazed by that things power, if it weren't for Tk she would be dead, quickly she turned to Hawkmon again and prepared her digivice

"Hawkmon!"

"Ready! Hawkmon digivolve in Halsemon!"

"Pattamon digivolve in Pegasusmon!"

Before a second attack was launched Yolei and TK were picked up by their digimon and flew up in the sky avoiding the mass of hands that shot out to them

"Pegasusmon, do you have any idea on what that is?"

"I have no idea TK, it doesn't look like any normal Digimon I've ever seen"

"...maybe it's a Virus..."

"Could be, I am not Virus expert, that's Davis and he's not here..."

It was then that TK and Yolei heard the others call up to them but before they could respond they were soaring through the air again trying to avoid the hands that tried to reach out to them, but Yolei was too late, she and Halsemon received a hard punch and fell down in the debris below, Halsemon digivolved back into Hawkmon, the egg that contained it's digi armour fell right next to them, both were unconscious

"YOLEI!"

TK tried to get to her but the hands were simply in the way before he knew it he was surrounded by them and they slowly took hold over him and Pegasusmon, slowly crushing them both alive, they shouted out in pain as the grip tightened

"Mega wolf claw!"

the attack hit the hands which slowly dissolved, breaking their connection to TK and Pegasusmon, both started to fall to the ground on the solid rocks, the landing was hard and painful and TK had trouble to stay awake, it was when his brother ran up to him that he somewhat felt saver

"TK, say something..."

TK grunted as he slowly sat up and looked over his shoulder, Pattamon was back at his side, he slowly reached for his little friend as he saw Yolei lying further on, blood dripped down her face from a head injury and she was covered with small cuts, TK could see the hands slowly covering her body, his eyes widened

"YOLEI!"

But Yolei didn't hear him instead something else happened, there was a small crack from one of the statues on top of the stairs and slowly it started to fall apart, leaving a small purple glowing orb in the air, it was when the statue was entirely crumbled that Yolei's body started to glow as well, as did that of Hawkmon and the digi egg of love, the 2 of them and the item slowly started to hover up, the hands though still started to cover both of them, surrounding their entire body, the slam orb though started to crack and then disappeared

It was then that something happened, suddenly the hands that surrounded Yolei were torn apart by an explosion from within, TM and Matt covered their eyes but when they looked up again they were shocked

What they saw was a female figure, in fact it looked like Yolei, her long hair waved in the wind as she was wearing some kind of plate armour, she was wearing a strapless top, that covered her breasts and stomach and eventually served as a mini skirt, she had a belt around her waist, the sides of her hip were covered with flapping metal plates, also from the hip plate parts a long skirt flew down, currently waving in the air, covering her only on the sides and back, she had plate covering the sides of her breasts and her ribcage, they also covered her back and connected then again by going around her neck, the top of her shoulders were covered with metal plate as well as her lower arms, wrist and top of her hands, they were there shaped as metal claws, she was wearing long arm warmers that went from her elbows to her fingertips, like long gloves actually, also she was wearing knee high socks and her knees had plate covering them, flowing down to her feet as metal boots, on her face she had a small mask covering her eyes till the top of her nose, looking a bit like a bird flying form the top, glass covered her eyes, serving as her glasses function, her dress like strapless outfit is pink, together with the arm warmer gloves and knee high socks, the long skirt though is light brown, the plate is colourer silver and the glass in her small mask is pink, on her back, the plate covering the side of her breasts and ribcage and the plate collar around her neck connect, coming together with a purple gem, which at the moment is just faintly glowing, don't worry sketch is underway

Matt and TK looked at her amazed by what just happened, was this really their friend and a new way of digivolving.. What had happened to Hawkmon

Yolei looked at the thing in front of her, there was a soft purple glow in her eyes which looked blank, as if hypnotised by something, the only thing she had in her eyes was hate and disgust, a sense of terror and complete control, this frightened the two boys below her and their digimon who were also confused of the situation, their gaze was broken the black hands started to reach out for Yolei again and surrounded her completely, but Yolei didn't move, the hands started to tighten their grip around her and yet her expression didn't change at all until something happened, she screamed...

It wasn't a scream of fear and cowering, it was a scream for battle, of anger and hate...

And as she did the crystal on her started to glow more fierce and started to spread out stretched squares making glowing pink wings that floated behind her in mid air, they cut through the hands that surrounded her and yet another scream was heard, this time not from Yolei, this voice sounded more weakened and afraid, it didn't sound human either, TK and Matt covered their ears as they heard the sound, Yolei though didn't budge, instead she raised her right hand and the ring around her wrist started to glow p, spreading out more shapes of floating triangles and squares, shaping as a bowl around her wrist, her hand was spread and a small glow started to assemble in the centre of it, her gaze never leaving her opponent, who was swaying around trying to regenerate its previous shape

TK and Matt looked up to her, confused and yet a bit afraid, they pondered on what was going on until something flickered in Matt's mind and he quickly grapped Patamon and TK by his

"we have to hide now!"

but it was too late, Yolei aimed her hand at the black mass in front of her as the glowing energy in her hand had made sounds of instability and energy

"Die..."

With that the mass f energy was released, like a beam shot of a cannon it soured through the air closing in on its opponent, yet it didn't erupt at first contact, it went straight through the target and then it exploded from the inside out...

Yolei didn't move as debris and dust flew around her through the air but TK, Matt, Pattamon and Metalgarurumon were thrown through the air, hitting the ground several feet from their original location, it was then that Yolei slowly started to hover down to the ground, the wings on her back disappearing when she stood with both feet on the ground, the others who had seen the explosion were now running to the scene, all gasping at Yolei when they saw her standing, non responded to her actions nor to the way she looked, they were in shock

Matt and TK slowly got up, Matt looked around seeing that Metalgarurumon had de digivolved back into Gabumon, he quickly ran to his friend to see if he was alright, TK was holding Pattamon, who was showing signs of waking up

In front of Yolei was a huge crater, what remained in it were rests of the hands, spread out across the floor as they slowly started to dissolve into bits of data and began to disappear into tin air, Yolei then started to walk across the crater, her outfit making a sort of clattering sound with every step she took, the others merely watched her actions, observing her, she walked to the centre yet her eyes weren't fixed on anything near her, they were fixed on a smoking pile in the distance, a small trail of dented in earth was moving away from the crater as if something was shot back, a hole in a building further on indicated that it had shot though the wall and landed somewhere inside, Yolei started to walk up from the crater and walked to the hole in the wall, before she entered though she raised her right hand, the ring around it glowing up once more and a sword was formed, much shaped as a katar of glowing pink substance and hovered above her wrist and went straight down following her hand, she then stepped up in the hole looking at was lying before her, the walls were still covered with a black substance from the hands but there was more... blood, its dripping sound was the only sound that excited in the room and when Yolei stepped down from the way she stepped into a small puddle of it, she raised her hand up, pointing at something that was lying in front of her, it wasn't something she would expect, in front of her lying on the floor were the remains of her friend, Davis was lying in front of her, his back leaned against some rubble and the wall, his head hanging over, his face not seen, his body though was beaten, tiny holes covered his body together with slits of places the nails scratched him over and over again, his hands and arms were hanging over the debris next to him, it didn't look like he was breathing, in fact he was quite pale, an effect even increased by all the blood covering him

Yolei looked at him and then spat on the ground in front of him, she backed up her hand, ready to strike him, untill she heard something from behind

"YOLEI!"

but it wasn't their voice that bothered her, something tingled inside

"**... thank you... thank you for saving us... but I won't let you kill him... thank you for returning him to us..."**

a voice deep inside her said, a soft and friendly voice, then her eyes flickered and the mask fell of her face, shattering on the ground below, into 3 pieces as blood covered it

Yolei blinked and looked in front of her, she took several steps back and screamed at what lay before her, there was fear in her eyes as she was then hugged by her friends that came in from behind, they tried to calm her down as they looked at their beaten friend


	33. Chapter 31

**Digimon 02**

**The Black Gatomon : Miracles shards**

**Daisuke fanfic**

**Writer : Asheron Karuma**

**DONT OWN**

Ooh yeh aha! I totally feel like writing again! Here's the next chapter enjoy!

And as said, a sketch of Yolei's armour was coming up, don't worry of the face doesn't exactly look like her, it made it based on something that also has to do with the story and the way she will look like in the normal fictional version without any digimon influence, well see you again soon! Don't forget to review and enjoy the reading :)

i couldnt enter the link of the sketch, somehow messes up, just go to Photobucket and search -KarumA-, youll enter to my page hea doff to the BlackGatomon album its in there to be viewed, need anyhelp review or pm me and ill respond to you with the link

* * *

Tears fell down Yolei's cheeks as she felt the arms of her friends surround her, Matt started to whisper in hr ear as he looked at Davis lying before him against the wall 

"Calm down Yolei, focus your breathing"

Yolei started to take deep breaths as she turned around and wrapped her arms around Matt, crying her heart out, Matt simply put his arm around her and started to comfort her

"Where is Hawkmon?"

Yolei looked up at Matt who looked at her with a confused expression

**-I am right here Yolei...-**

Yolei's eyes widened as she looked around

"Hawkmon? I can hear you but... where are you!"

**-I'm inside of you Yolei-**

Yolei stood still for a moment to think and then took a moment to look at herself, she was amazed by the armor she was wearing and almost forgot about Davis lying there

**-Yolei... listen to me, I don't know why but for some reason we became one...-**

TK and Matt looked at Yolei kind of freaked out and confused, Yolei was talking and apparently something was talking back to her... freaky as it was the voice seemed to belong to Hawkmon and every time Hawkmon spoke the crystal on Yolei's back seemed to light up

It was then that TK remembered something

"Aah, maybe it happened because of that glowing thing?"

Yolei looked at TK strangely

"Glowing thing, what glowing thing, last thing I remember is flying on Halsemon, no glowing thing involved there..."

"You were passed out..."

**-People? Now's not the time to be discussing this... remember... casualty...-**

Yolei almost forgot and quickly ran over to Davis

"Davis!"

Yolei put her hands on the teen's cheeks, feeling the dried up blood on his left cheek, his hair was covering the rest of his left side, slowly Yolei moved her left hand up and carefully lifted his hair back, a shiver ran down her spine when she saw what has hidden beneath it, the skin around his eye was swollen and red, surrounding a still open wound, still small amounts of blood came through his eye lids slowly making their way down his face, there was a small opening between them but there was nothing visible seen in it beside dried up blood and another red colour, Yolei carefully passed her finger over his eye, there was a cut made across it horizontally, like a marking, this wound was slowly closing up

Yolei looked at Davis with sadness in her eyes, wondering what had happened after he was kidnapped into the rift he had made, she slowly put her hands around him and hugged him, thanking God that her friend was still alive, she may have hated him for being reckless, irresponsible and silly but deep inside she would never wish for his death or for him to get hurt, he had been through enough already, carefully she put her arms beneath him and lifted him from the ground, to her amazement he felt really light, she laughed slightly, thinking about when he told her that he couldn't eat no more, but now she though that it would be best for him to start eating again...

Yolei slowly turned around and walked to TK and Matt

"Can you go look for the others, I'll keep an eye on Davis..."

TK and Matt nodded and quickly made their way out of the building, the rest fo the group was outside the castle and were calling their name, they were worried that something had happened after the explosion

Yolei then slowly made her way up to them and the rest of the group gazed at the way she looked and at Davis, Kari was shocked and quickly ran over to him

"Is he still..."

Yolei nodded

"Yes, he's still alive..."

"Uuhm Yolei? What happened to Hawkmon?"

Yolei looked at Tai a bit surprised until another voice started to talk, then she giggled at their response

**-I'm right here...-**

the rest of the group kind of freaked out after hearing a faint voice in the air that sounded like Hawkmon and then they started to look around

**-Yolei is probably wearing me...-**

Then they looked at Yolei again, Izzy being the first the get near her with his laptop making notes and expecting her looks

"Fascinating... you mean you changed into an armour?"

**-it seems so, I don't know how it happened or when... or how to change back...-**

"Maybe if you just focus on being you again?"

there was a moment of silence until the crystal on Yolei's back started to glow up again together with the edges of her armour as it slowly disappeared into data, Yolei lost her balance as it happened and fell on her but, Davis was still in her hands and as Yolei fell with him Kari quickly held on to him, to keep him from getting more hurt as he already was

then pink data started to draw circles as slowly Poromon appeared next to her, together with a pendant, a pink stone hanging on a chain

"Poromon!"

Izzy picked Poromon up and looked at him, he was sleeping

"He fell asleep, this must have tired him out"

Izzy then looked at Davis and the terrible state he was in, though there would be nothing they could do about it, they couldn't take him to a hospital or people would start asking questions nor could they sneak him in like last time when he almost destroyed it out of frustration and anger

Izzy narrowed his eyes as he started to think about it

* * *

_Flick, flack, flick, flack, flick, flack, flick, flack, flick, flack, flick, flack..._

It was an annoying sound...

_Flick, flack, flick, flack..._

Why didn't it stop...

Davis grunted as he slowly tried to open his eyes, he only managed to do this with his right eye, the other didn't function properly, he wondered why...

He looked over to his left seeing a clock hanging on the wall, every time a second passed and the plastic pointer went to a new position that annoying sound was hear able, he tried to block it out, though he couldn't, thinking was giving him a headache...

He looked at it again and started to mumble something, the clock started to blur up and Davis grunted... his head started to pound... and he gave up... he slowly turned his face upwards again, starring out at the ceiling in front of him as he started to think of what was going on... his memory was a bit of a blank... then he saw someone's head hovering over him...

"You're awake..."

Izzy was looking at him and slowly sat down next to him

"Where... am I?"

"You're at my place... its hard to explain, we found you in a giant mass of what we think were viruses, you were pretty beaten up..."

"How long-"

"2 weeks..."

Davis's eye widened has it been that long...

"Do you want something to drink or eat?"

"Not right now... maybe later..."

Izzy then got up again and walked out of the room

Davis who was still inside the room started to mumble something as a repair screen opened up before him, it was blurry and started to error every few seconds, calling up the programs though hurt him from the inside, he didn't know why, but he had to get it booted up... or at leased try... he mumbled something again as the program started to work, making a faint glow around his body, heating it up from the inside, Davis then closed his eye again as he started to sleep, Izzy was standing in the hallway keeping an eye on his actions, amazed and yet worried about what he saw, he then headed to his computer to inform the others about Davis's awakening

* * *

Joe had passed by now, Izzy mailed the others but informed them that company at this moment wouldn't be the best thing 

Joe and Izzy were now sitting in the living room, their digimon were in the kitchen, Izzy was slowly informing Joe on what he had seen...

"It could be because his injuries..."

Joe remembered when he checked the boy over, his entire body was covered with slits but the worst of all was his hand, it was as if a ring had been burned into his skin, not only that the colour was also different, it was black... as if burned to the colour of ashes with a red gem upon his palm, Izzy remembered that Davis had a previous Gem but this one looked different than the one he had before, or at leased to his idea they had to be different, the side effects were much worse then before, skin colour change was one of them... deep in his mind he kept notice with it, maybe the gem was part of his power to overwrite reality... maybe something happened to it...

* * *

Davis slowly opened his eyes again, not completely but partly as he looked up above him, the program was functioning right as it should be... but there was an eerie feeling, like a shiver that ran up his spine... it just didn't feel right... he wanted to go to sleep again when suddenly some sort of alarm went of, Davis's eye shot wide open as the golden aura changed to red, he quickly sat up gasping for breath as the door to the room slammed open and Izzy followed by Joe ran in 

"Davis!"

Izzy quickly put his hands on Davis's shoulder, trying to help but only to feel a spark of some sort hitting him, Davis's body started to flicker as he looked at the wall beside him, his vision was getting blurry and his head was hurting, he was holding onto his right hand which started to feel like it was burning and slowly that feeling was crawling through his body, it hurt... it hurt so much... why was it hurting him...

Then a voice started talking inside of him...

"**where I am sending you, you wont need a thing like that!"**

Davis pressed his eye shut, he remembered something... that sinister smile... pain...

"**How do you think this feels like?"**

then his eye widened again an he screamed, holding his head between his hands as he remembered what had happened to him... the hands... the many hands... their cutting... Sam... his eye and his hand... Ken... Ken was gone... he was dead... killed... murdered... why...

then he felt a heartbeat... he stopped screaming for awhile as he simply starred at the blankets below him and at his hands...

the red glow surrounding him started to disappear slowly and the screen infront of him, flickering red as a warning signal, covered with strange symbols started to shatter into pieces of data and dissapeared

Izzy and Joe didn't exactly know what to do at this point... Joe put his hands on Davis's face and forced him to look at him

"Davis... what's wrong... get yourself together!"

Davis looked at Joe as slowly tears dwelled up in his eyes

"Why... why did he have to... Ken!"

Joe embraced the teen who started to cry out in his arms like a small child, he looked at Izzy who walked out of the room to get bandages and water...

"Davis..."

* * *

http/smg. 


	34. Chapter 32

**Digimon 02**

**The Black Gatomon : Miracles shards**

**Daisuke fanfic**

**Writer : Asheron Karuma**

**DONT OWN**

* * *

It was an eerie feeling, you only know what's precious to you when you lose it... 

I used to hate my brother in a way, when we were younger he was supposed to be the most important and successful child in our family...

I remember when I got home from school someday and made something for my mom or dad in class, they would just stare at me... smile and say it was beautiful... only to be put in a drawer and never to be looked at for the rest of their lives... it was when my brother came home with something that they would hang it up on the wall, praise him for it and tell me that when I was his age to do the same... I should be exactly alike to him... though I didn't want to be like him...

It was a feeling of loneliness and fear... as a child you want to be loved by your parents and to love in return... to be accepted to who you are and what you like... yet I wasn't given the chance to this... I was merely a toy... an item there for amusement and self image... something that was to be shaped to the most perfect person in our household... naming my brother... Sam

I hated it... I hated my parents and mostly I hated him... we hardly talked when we were younger... I hated to be around him because then noone would notice me standing there... I was merely a shadow... it was later on that I had enough of it all... the day Sam discovered the digital world... afterwards I was angry about it... I felt forgotten and alone... so I packed my precious belongings and ran away form home that same evening...

It took 2 days for them to find me... no not them... my parents didn't even notice it... it was Sam who found me and brought me back... from that moment I saw things completely different... it was also the first time I ever made a friend...

It was about a week after, that he died...

Ken opened his eyes put his hands up to his head...

Why was he remembering those things now... he always wanted to forget about it...

He slowly sat up and swung his legs over the side of his bed, he tried to get up but his knees collapsed on him, he grunted as he leaned on the side of the bed with his arms, trying to pull himself up again

Having no clue on what was going on he looked around, he remembered Sam... The room... the food and the fact that he had been crying but what had happened afterwards...

Before Ken could think of anything else the door of his room swung open and Sam stepped in, his cape waving through the air as he made his way to Ken and slowly picked him up as if it was nothing, Ken was now sitting on the edge of the bed

"What happened?"

"You fell asleep..."

Ken looked at his brother, there was something about him that gave a chill down his spine... it was the way he looked at him...

"You've been asleep for about 3 weeks now... I thought you wouldn't make it through..."

"Through what? What did you do to me!"

Sam smiled at his little brother, his eye slowly turned red and the pupil to slits

"The gift..."

Ken's eyes widened as he felt something beat up from inside him, his head slowly started to hurt and so did his heart... he pressed his right hand against the cross shaped scar on his chest and narrowed his eyes as he looked at Sam

"I know what you might be thinking, don't worry I wont kill you... in fact I need something much different from you..."

"And that is?"

"Your support in a battle for the sake of both worlds..."

"What?"

"You have seen what happened to your friend..."

Ken thought back of Davis... he was able to do things... godlike things... it also made him woner about what happened to him

"Davis... what did you do to him... what did you do to my friends!"

"I will explain all in due time, little brother. But for now listen to this... we have been involved in a tragedy that has repeated itself... Kuran, an old enemy of mine will re awaken and he will destroy both worlds... we have to stop him..."

"Kuran? Who's that?"

"He used to be called the child of both worlds... a gift given to us to protect our city... but fate got to him at some point and he became known as the crusader of war..."

* * *

Water was pouring into the sink below, Davis sighed... it had been several days after his repair failed on him and still he didn't have a clue on why... 

He stopped the water from streaming out into the sink and looked into the water below, then he looked up into the mirror in front of him, starring up to the one side brown eye and the other bandaged left side, he sighed again and tried to recall the events, again trying to find out what has gone wrong...

Normally when hurt he could just boot up the repair program and it would close up all his wounds in a mere hour... but why wasn't it working... there was something odd going on with his abilities... as if something was blocking them... this time when he tried to repair the program back fired on him... he read about it a long time ago when he was stuck and processing the mass of information... when a program backfires it causes not only physical pain but also mentally... it messes with your head and your ability to think straight... if a program back fire turn to the worse, you could get out alive, but you wouldn't be able to act normal and would be ready for a mental hospital... that thought scared him a bit... having someone with this sense of power lose his mind would be disastrous, thus he didn't try and repair again...

Something else was strange as well... Davis had been light headed the last couple of days... he was plagued by nightmares and visions at random times... Izzy was extremely worried about this and asked Joe to do a complete check up but there was nothing wrong with it... yet Davis thought it could be because of the program backfire effect, but then again it could just be something else...

At this he looked at his right hand... he didn't fully remember how he got it, but it was surely not his original hand... this one was dark tanned almost black or dark blue and looked more like a claw... not only that there was a gem burned into his skin together with a bracelet that counted as a sort of border between his arm and hand...

He softly stroked over the gem, causing it to flare up a bit but cooling down as he got lose from its surface...

He was still confused though... not just because of what happened to him but also about things that were going on at the present... Yolei had taken over his job of destroying viruses for a short time, Davis was still confused about how she was able to cross fuse with her digimon to a more humanoid shape, there were no records about this... yet he was glad she was alright... he didn't want her to do his job at first but when she assured him she could handle it he became more relaxed about it... as long as she didn't make herself noticed and didn't destroy too many buildings... this was because he hadn't tried to overwrite reality... still fearing for a back fire effect...

Davis starred back into the mirror and simply starred at himself, then before even noticing what he was doing a name came out of his mouth...

"...Kuran"

Davis was shocked after saying it though... why was that name always spoken off... he didn't know anyone by that name nor did he know the meaning... it worried him... it was part of the many questions that plagued his mind... questions where he didn't know the answer too... he always tried to ignore him because whenever he thought about it he would get depressed... because most of the question he would ask would be why... why was he picked to bear such a heavy responsibility and why was he never able to live a normal live... yes its true that deep inside he wished for excitement... but this was going over board...

He still missed Veemon as well, he still needed several of the egg pieces, but there hadn't been any strange events that lead to them for a while... it would take time to get his friend back... but he would surely get that quest complete... he wasn't the kind of person to let his friends down... specially when they're considered as his family...

That reminded him though... Davis must've been gone for months... his mother would be worried about him, probably thinking he was dead... but he couldn't come back, not in his current state and in this situation... he had to find Sam... He had to avenge his best friend...

"Davis?"

Davis spun around to see Joe in the hallway, he was starring at him worried

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeh... I was just thinking that's all..."

Joe smiled at him but that smile quickly faded when Davis's knees collapsed on him, he fell on the floor and Joe quickly ran over to him, Davis had his hand placed on his left eye, it was hurting badly... but why...

"Davis!"

Davis clenched his fist on the bandages that covered his eye, they slowly let lose and started to fall down on his face, the pain was now slowly fading away and Joe starred at him strangely, Davis could do nothing but stare back... his left vision had returned and slowly started to project a clear image of Joe's face...

Joe though was yet frightened by this event, he was starring into Davis's face, seeing that the wound on his left side had healed, there was an eye now looking at him, a red eye with a slitted pupil, together with a vertical scar across it...


	35. Chapter 33

**Digimon 02**

**The Black Gatomon : Miracles shards**

**Daisuke fanfic**

**Writer : Asheron Karuma**

**DONT OWN**

* * *

Davis blinked once again, he was now sitting on his bed as Joe examined his left eye... Joe had been checking the eye over and over again with a small tense light, it annoyed Davis quite a bit though...

"Remarkable... the eye regenerated itself, but to an entire different shape.."

Davis though didn't say anything, he remained quiet mostly because he himself only knew little bits of this situation...

This eye was given to him by a girl stuck between the 2 worlds, yet he himself knew nothing about her, she seemed to know quite a bit, the eye had looked similar to the ones she bared and deep inside a feeling told him that this eye was once belonging to her... yet he had no memory of how it was given to him, only a vague flash of her face as slowly her eye seemed to drip out of her skull, it was frightening but there had to be a meaning to her actions...

Before Davis could think any further the light that shinned in his eye was turned off, Joe went back to a standing position and made several notes of his research, he didn't write down much as Davis had expected...

"I have no idea on how it regenerated at such a fast pace, you told us the other day that your repairing ability was blocked by something right?"

"...Yes"

Joe looked at Davis closely, he could tell that the kid was hiding something...

"Do you have any idea on how it appeared?"

Davis sighed before answering

"No..."

Before Joe could take any action though there was a knock on the door and Izzy walked in

"You have a visitor"

Davis looked up surprised, ever since he had woken up in Izzy's house no one took the time to even drop by and chat with him, only Yolei but she only came to tell him that she was going to destroy Viruses in his place, he slowly got up, the wounds on his body were almost closed and fully healed yet he had to be careful in not reopening them, slowly he made his way into the living room and was surprised to se Kari sitting on the couch in front of him

"Kari..."

She slowly turned around and ran up to him, swinging her arms around his waist and hugging him tight

Davis didn't move, he was too surprised to act, Kari let go and looked at him strangely

"Is everything alright?"

Davis quickly shook it off and smiled at her

"Yes, it sure is now..."

"I was thinking, there's a festival going on in the main district, maybe we could go there and check it out?"

Davis turned around and stared at Izzy and Joe, waiting for them to answer for him

"Don't worry, it would be good for you to relax a bit, go ahead"

Davis smiled

* * *

little children laughed as they an across form stand to stand, Kari and Davis slowly walked down the streets looking around at the different activities that wee going on, Kari smiled as they held hands and Davis slightly blushed as she looked at him

Davis was wearing sunglasses , this made several people stare at him strangely, but then again he had to wear them to cover up his eye otherwise he would've gotten strange comments about it

The evening went by slowly as the two of them entertained themselves, Davis won Kari a small cat plushie at a shooting stand, Kari had wanted to try it herself but only seemed to miss at every shot so Davis won it for her in one go, together they ate rice cake and looked at the performers on the street that were dancing

Davis was glad though, he hadn't relaxed this much for a long time and the best thing was that he was here with Kari of all people, if it would be back in time when they were still in the digital world he would be sure that she wouldn't go there with him

It was dark when they started to make their way back, Davis insisted on walking Kari home, because of gangs roaming around at night beating people up and robbing them as they neared the apartment Kari stopped walking and looked at Davis

She blushed as she slowly looked away from him

"Davis... I"

Davis smiled slightly as he walked back to her, before she could say more he placed his hands on her shoulder and kissed her passionately, Kari closed her own eyes as she felt their lips touch and slowly opened them again when he departed and looked into his eyes

"Thank you..."

* * *

Ken slowly made his way through the castle, wearing lose black baggy pants and a black sleeveless shirt, he was still carrying his blanket around him, he had been confused about what had been going on, not only that everything seemed to happen so fast that it seemed impossible to keep track with it all

"**He used to be called the child of both worlds... a gift given to us to protect our city... but fate got to him at some point and he became known as the crusader of war..."**

'the crusader of war...'

Clearly Sam had been talking about Davis, Davis had been giving the power to overcome all sorts of obstacles and he could travel between the digital and real world... but what confused him was this Kuran his brother was talking about, would Davis slowly change into him or something... would he have to destroy his best friend and secret lover...

Ken sighed as he slowly made his way further through the castle as he admitted to himself that he indeed loved the boy, though it was a secret he had told no body about, not even Wormon... slowly thinking about his last thought he wondered what had happened to his digimon friend... he was worried yes but also quite sure that he was on good hands...

Ken stopped walking for a little while as he came to a painting... he looked up and starred at it for a short time, the picture showed a portrait of boy about his age, wearing some kind of armour and a sword in his right hand, ken looked at the youth's face for a little while as slowly his eyes seemed to glow up as he remembered something... though he couldn't place the event, he knew this boy form somewhere... he knew him quite well... it was then that a feeling of passion popped in his mind... as if they had been very close to each other...

It was then that a headache started build up in his head and Ken grapped his head as he slowly kneeled down on the floor, it was more than a headache to him... it felt like he was being torn apart... he could feel his consciousness slipping as his right hand slowly showed a marking and glowed up in a faint dark blue glow.

* * *

Davis was on his way back to Izzy's house when suddenly he sensed something, the wind had also picked up and was now waving through his hair as he looked over his shoulder, he was surprised that he saw no one behind him for the time... it was then that he heard laughing, not really laughing more a sinister chuckle that came from in front of him, he turned back and looked up as he saw someone sitting on the street lantern pole, he couldn't see his face though what he could make out was that this person was wearing black baggy pants, a what seemed black shirt and he had a white blanket wrapped around him that also covered his face

What amazed him was that this person's eyes were faintly glowing red and that he had a gem imprinted in his right hand that was glowing up in a dark blue colour

This person then stood up as the wind took the blanket away, the person waved his right hand back to his side as suddenly data appeared in it and a kind of halberd appeared in his hand

Davis looked up shocked to see who this person was...

"Ken..."


	36. Chapter 34

**Digimon 02**

**The Black Gatomon : Miracles shards**

**Daisuke fanfic**

**Writer : Asheron Karuma**

**DONT OWN**

Merry Christmas

Rating is going up :D yaoi makes it grand entre!

* * *

"Ken..."

Davis's eyes widened as he looked up at his friend of whom he thought was dead, Ken merely starred back at him, halberd in his left hand that was glowing up together with his eyes

"But... how..."

Davis was confused, not only about Ken surviving a deletion... he starred at the glowing eyes and halberd, how did Ken get a Safe Guard gem... why was he here...

Before he could say anymore Ken swung his weapon as the sides started to glow up, several thick white glowing ropes spawned from the side and quickly made their way around his body when Ken pointed his halberd upwards, he then swung it down causing the ropes to tighten up, Davis grunted as he fell forward on the ground

"Ken... what're you doing! Let me go!"

Ken merely jumped down the pole, Davis was being dragged over the street and slowly got lifted up in the air, hanging against the pole, his arms pointed upwards

"Ken!"

Davis's eyes widened once more when he was unable to say anymore, Ken had pressed his lips against his own, Davis couldn't do anything because he was tied up, slowly he closed his eyes and opened them again when Ken retreated, Davis looked into his red glowing eyes... he had no words to describe his feelings right now... was this Ken or someone else...

"Ne... Kuran... do you 'like' me?"

Davis looked at Ken confused but felt certain that this was not Ken... Ken wouldn't call him Kuran

Ken was slowly stroking Davis's chest with his fingers as he starred at him, Davis tried to ignore him starring... it was the way he looked at him that made him feel eerie, what made him more uncomfortable was the fact that he felt Ken's hand move lower and lower, the feeling was giving him goose bumps

"How about now..."

Davis slightly moaned as Ken found is way inside his pants and proceeded touching a sensitive spot, slightly blushing Davis tried to look at Ken, who was starring back at him with red glowing eyes, smirking...

Davis couldn't describe what he was feeling at the time... never would he thought about Ken in a way beyond friendship but there was something else... the way Ken was talking... the weapon and most specifically the way he looked him in the eyes... it seemed familiar... not only that he felt attracted to the teen for some strange reason... as if it was something he couldn't control, slightly his right eye glowed up in a gold like colour, only faint as he mumbled a name before he even noticed what he was doing

"Aikou-san..."

Ken grinned as he looked up at Davis's blushing, sweaty face and kissed him again, this time though Davis didn't seem to resist, instead the two kissed as if they were passionate lovers as they continued to play a sexual game called love

Sam was standing on one of the rooftops nearby, he smiled as he saw that Ken had lowered Davis to the ground and that he was on top of them, Davis was moaning loudly as Ken decided to use his mouth on Davis's lower parts

"So you've finally decide to come out..."

He looked at the two for a little while longer as both finished their play time and jumped of the roof, he proceeded to Ken and Davis and Ken looked up as he heard footsteps

"Ken... or should I say Aikou... it's time to go..."

Ken nodded and kissed Davis on the forehead as slowly his glow started to disappear, Ken stood up, got himself dressed and grapped his weapon before walking up to his brother, he looked over his shoulder at Davis, smiling slightly as Davis stared back at him with terror on his face as slowly tears rolled over his face, Ken grapped Sam's hand and the two of them teleported out of the area, leaving Davis behind, broken

* * *

"Kari! Phone call for you!"

Kari yawned as she slowly sat up in her bed, looking over to her side she saw that it was only 7 in the morning... slowly she swung her legs over the side of her bed and stood up and stretched, she remembered her date last night with Davis, it was fantastic and slightly cheering she made her way to the living room where she found her mother with the phone in her hands, she took it and held it against her ear, only moment later did she drop it on the floor

She didn't pick it up though, she only stared of into the distance, shocked...

"Kari, is everything alright?"

her mother looked around the corner as she saw that Kari had started crying

"Oh dear, Kari!"

Tai then took a glance towards Kari as well, he was still eating his breakfast , but when he saw his sister in tears he quickly made his way over to her as her mother escorted her to the couch

"Kari, what happened... who was that..."

Kari didn't look at her brother, she started to mumble

"It was... Izzy... Davis didn't come home last night..."

Shocked Tai looked up, Kari then turned her head towards him and started to shout out to him

"Something must have happened! Davis wouldn't just disappear like that, not again... ooh God, not again..."

Tai quickly embraced his sister as she started to cry, he told his mother to bring Kari to bed as he himself grapped his coat and made his way to Izzy's house

* * *

Ken slowly opened his eyes as h woke up in his bed inside the old castle again, slowly he sat up as he found that his entire body was sour, specially his legs for some strange reason, he looked around seeing that nothing had happened... he had a strange feeling as he remembered that the last thing he could remember was the painting and then everything was blank... well not everything... he only saw lose flashes of thing, slowly raising his hands to his lips he remembered a kiss... confused he looked around, wondering what had happened to him as the doors went open behind him and Sam walked in with a cup of tea in his hands

"Sam... What happened... I feel so weir-"

"Here drink this..."

Sam gave the cup to Ken who took it in his hands and started to sip from it, it tasted quite sweet, nothing near any tea Ken had ever had

"You passed out yesterday, I found you in front of a painting later in the evening, you must be feeling sour from lying in such a uncomfortable matter, little brother"

it was then that Ken noticed something, slowly lowering his cup and taking it in his right hand he starred at his left and looked at the gem on the top of his hand, his eyes widened as he remembered where he had seen it before, Davis had one just like this...

"The gem, was there when I found you..."

"What is this, Sam..."

Ken looked at his brother frightened

"The gem is the source of one power to over write reality and is also your weapon in battle... more will become clear in due time as your training begins..."

"Training?"

"You must learn how to control that power before Kuran returns... or we will all be doomed"

* * *

The group had started a search party, as time grew nearer to noon there wasn't any luck at all, several people were looking around in the digital world and several others in the real world, Yolei was flying around in the real world with Hawkmon, trying to find traces of program usage, but so far no luck, that was until she picked up a weak signal, the signal was, as she flew in on the area, part of a teleportation trail, possibly from more than 12 hours ago...

Yolei slowly landed on the ground as she pressed her hand against her helm, calling through to Izzy who was still at home

"Izzy, Yolei here, I may have found a trail, I'm going in for a closer look..."

slowly Yolei landed on the rooftop, pressing another button that would turn her camouflage off, the new ability she gained with Hawkmon had many advantages and she didn't even know half of them, because she had been taking over for Davis she had slowly learned how to control this new power, with a little help from Hawkmon of course...

"Hawkmon, what do you think..."

**-We should check it out, we haven't had any luck with the others, any trail could lead us to him-**

Yolei nodded as she looked down, the searcher in her glasses scanned over the people walking across the street, the scanner kept on a red colour meaning that Davis wasn't among them, it turned yellow at some point though and a small pop up appeared

**-That's where the portal appeared...-**

Yolei nodded as she continued on, slowly she started to think that Davis might have gone through the portal and she looked behind her as she sighed but right as she turned the scanner on her glasses pointed below her and it turned to green, quickly she turned her head back and ran to the other side of the roof on her left and looked down, quickly she pressed her finger against her head set again and spoke

"Izzy... I think I found him..."

Yolei then jumped of the roof and carefully landed into an alleyway, the alleyway was filled with trash and boxes and Davis was sitting behind a container, his jacket was swung around him, he was wearing no shirt and his pant were unbuttoned, he was sitting there curled up, his arms leaning on his knees together with his face, Yolei couldn't see his entire face but could see that he looked broken, she was nervous about it though, she had never seen Davis like this before, his eyes showed no emotion at all but she could make out by the way he looked that he was feeling many things at once...

"Davis?"

slowly she walked up to him and kneeled down before him as she stroke his hair, he didn't respond nor even blink as Yolei touched him, this worried her a bit... again she touched her head set

"Izzy, Yolei again, I found Davis, he is in shock and extremely cold... I need Joe here right now and a vehicle to transport him... I don't want to risk him flying with me through the cold air like this..."


End file.
